Running Home
by kirallie
Summary: HP crossover. est. KakaIru. On the run from both Death Eaters and the Ministry, Harry flees the Wizarding world to search for his sole remaining family member. Of course, since he's Harry Potter nothing ever goes right.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did would I be writing this?  
__Okay so yes, I am starting another fic. But Surrey Trouble is nearly finished so this will take its place in the update line when it is. Anyway, I was thinking about this one for a while before I was given the idea for Sealed Soul but I started that one instead. So now I am going to write this one.  
__Feel free to give ideas for pairings. Harry will be two years older than Naruto. _

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat slumped against the cold, rather slimy stonewall, letting his head thump against it in a random rhythm without caring about the pain it caused. And to think the summer had started out oh so normally too. That should have warned him! But the Express had been on time, his 'family' had been waiting impatiently on the other side of the barrier and Dudley had given him his usual welcome home beating after his things had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs. For two weeks everything had been depressingly normal at Privet Drive, the order's warning had made no difference, especially after no one showed up to investigate after the first two beatings.

But everything had changed on August eighteenth. Aunt Petunia had sent him to the shops for milk, a bit unusual but not unheard of. The house being nothing more than a smoking crater when he returned was very unusual though. Luckily he had managed to keep his wand hidden on himself at all times and had sent Hedwig to Lupin for the summer so she was safe and he was armed. What forced him into immediate action was the sight of the Dark Mark floating above the remains of his childhood 'home'. Harry had run for several blocks before summoning the Knight Bus and fleeing to Diagon Alley, Gringotts specifically. One thing he had learnt since entering the Wizarding World, if it were at all even remotely possible then Fudge would blame what had happened on Harry and the press and then the public would back him.

The Goblins had been very helpful once they realised he was heir to not only the Potter family but through Sirius the Black as well. He'd emptied the accounts to keep the Ministry from freezing them and exchanged portions for various currencies since he wasn't sure where he would end up and then done some much needed shopping while in disguise, after all he no longer had any possessions thanks to Voldie and his men. After posting a few goodbye letters he had then taken the Goblin provided portkey to the middle of nowhere. See, it turned out that Petunia wasn't the sole remaining family he had had on his mothers' side. Turned out he had a second cousin several years older than him living in a 'hidden village'. Apparently his grandmother had once lived there two but had left for some reason. Her brother however had remained, married and had a son. The problem with all of this? Not even the Goblins knew exactly where these villages were leading to him landing in the middle of nowhere flat on his rear. And of course his luck held true. He was pretty sure he was now in one of the hidden villages but the dungeons had not been a part of the plan, especially since they had found and taken his wand and the portkey. He'd managed to learn enough Japanese to usually make himself understood and he understood a lot more than he could speak, all thanks to magic. Unfortunately he had landed in an extremely paranoid and militaristic area, which had led to his current predicament of being in a cold cell. At least he wasn't chained to the wall or anything. If all the villages were like this it was no wonder his Grandmother had moved to England!

----------------------------------

Harry slumped, feigning unconsciousness as the door to his cell was opened and another person dragged in and then, by the sound of it, chained to the wall. He waited until the door had been re-locked before moving over to his new cellmate. The man was dressed similarly to the others Harry had seen but his headband thing appeared to have a very stylised leaf on its metal part instead of the musical note he'd seen on the others. Harry carefully checked the man for injuries, tearing up his own shirt for bandages. Was everyone here odd looking? Though he figured he really couldn't comment considering some of the things he'd seen since entering his parents world. After making the man as comfortable as he could Harry returned to 'his' side of the cell, curled up and let himself drift off to sleep while trying to keep an ear out for the guards.

-----------------------

The first thing Kakashi noticed upon waking was that he wasn't alone. He remained still, imitating unconsciousness perfectly, listening to the others breathing until he realised his companion appeared to be asleep. He opened his eye slowly; confirming visually that the other was actually asleep. Apparently he was chained to the wall in a cell with another male who wasn't chained up. So either the guards didn't consider him a threat or he was a more willing guest than Kakashi. He frowned as he noticed the odd scars on the males back; he'd been whipped by something in the past. It was then that he realised his wounds had been bound by his companions' shirt. Staring at the messy dark hair he couldn't help but wonder, even if it was unlikely.

"Sasuke?" He questioned softly and tried to sit up better only to groan in pain. He felt his vision fade and then gentle hands were on him, re-checking his wounds. He blinked and found himself staring into concerned emerald eyes, not Sasuke then.

"You're hurt bad. Moving isn't good idea." Kakashi blinked as the boy, because there was no way he was older than fifteen, spoke in broken Japanese. An Outsider? He nodded slightly to let him know he understood and received a warm smile. The boy finished his examination and backed off a bit so that they could really look at each other.  
"My name is Harry." Kakashi stared at him before deciding to answer; it wasn't like there was anyone in Sound who didn't know who he was.

"Kakashi. Thank you." He moved his arm to indicate the bandage and received a shy smile in return.  
"You're an Outsider?" Harry gave him a confused look, obviously not understanding.  
"Outsider. Not from the villages. Where do you come from?" He saw understanding light in Harry's eyes.

"England, from England. Long way." Kakashi nodded, that would explain why he wasn't chained. An Outsider wouldn't be considered a threat by most shinobi. But what was Harry doing here? The boy looked in good enough condition that he couldn't have been here too long, he was thin yes but it didn't appear to be a new development. Also he was moving well and didn't appear injured at all so he doubted Harry has been questioned or anything. But could he trust Harry to try and escape with him? Sooner or later someone would come for him, he knew how badly Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan and even his single one would be a great advantage to the man.

"Have you been hurt?" Kakashi kept his words and sentences simple so that hopefully Harry would understand.

"No. Left alone. Food once day."

"When?"

"Soon. Two men. One watches other place food." Kakashi nodded, so they weren't so complacent as to think the boy utterly harmless.  
"Escape?" Kakashi's gaze jerked back to Harry who grinned. He smiled behind his mask, so the guards weren't the only ones underestimating the teenager, he was guilty as well. Looking into green eyes Kakashi realised that while he may not be a killer the teen was no innocent, there was pain and knowledge there that only came with experience and loss. Kakashi nodded in answer to Harry's question and the teen moved closer to exam the chains with a frown of concentration.  
"Wait a few days. Injuries need time, heal." Harry stated as he studied the locks. Kakashi nodded, knowing that they would stand a better chance if he were able to heal some. Harry was so engrossed in his work and Kakashi in enough pain that their first clue to the guards' presence was Harry being flung into the opposite wall by one of said guards. Kakashi saw Harry's eyes widen in shock and pain as he slammed into the unforgiving stone before he slumped bonelessly to the floor.

"We better chain the kid up." The guard commented flippantly.

"Told you so." His partner stated from the doorway.  
"Better not have hurt him too badly, they want to question him later."

"He'll live. Which is more than I can say for you Copy-nin. Orochimaru has decided you're too dangerous to leave alive." With that the guard pulled a kunai and moved closer so that he could slit Kakashi's throat. Kakashi stared at him, knowing that he was about to die and that there was nothing that could be done about it. A half-shouted warning came far too late and the guard crumpled, dropping the kunai.

Kakashi stared at Harry as the teen got shakily to his feet, eyes locked with the remaining guard. Either Harry had regained conscious very quickly or he had been faking the entire time. Kakashi didn't know what he'd done to the guard but he hadn't felt any chakra being used. He yelled a warning as the remaining guard hurled a kunai at Harry but even obviously exhausted the teen managed to dodge it rather gracefully. Harry called out something and flung his hand out towards the guard. The man tried to dodge but Harry was too close, having dodged towards him rather than putting more distance between them. The red light slammed into the guard, lifting him off his feet slightly before he crumpled like his companion had. A second thud had Kakashi turning his attention back to Harry only to see him half-collapsed on the floor, gulping for air.

"Harry?" Green eyes clouded by pain slowly rose to meet his.

"Too much." Harry gasped and Kakashi nodded in understanding. Harry's actions of the last few minutes had made up his mind for him, he was taking the teen back to Konoha with him. Harry hadn't needed to save him, obviously at great risk to himself and the last thing they needed was for Orochimaru to learn whatever it was the teen had done.

"We need to move Harry. You have to get up." Kakashi urged and Harry blinked blearily before staggering to his feet and back over to Kakashi. But then he changed direction, going to the first man he had taken down and studying him.

"Key for chains?" Harry asked, exhaustion evident in his voice and stance.

"Pouch on his hip." Harry nodded and gingerly knelt, keeping a wary eye on the unconscious guard. So there was no guarantee how long the men would remain unconscious or the teen wouldn't be so cautious. Harry searched carefully before coming up with the keys. He fumbled with the chains a few times before the locks clicked open. Kakashi used the wall to help himself stand, feeling his chakra returning to him. The chains had been designed to suppress it and keep him weak. He looked at both guards and then at Harry.  
"Put his clothes on." Kakashi pointed at the door guard since he was the shorted of the two and Harry frowned before nodding in understanding. Kakashi stripped the other guard and dressed in his uniform, glad to be rid of his own torn and stained clothes. He chained the man to the wall in his place before killing him. He turned to see Harry staring at him before the teen nodded and shot him a small but understanding smile. He understood why Kakashi had killed the guard. Harry blushed slightly and held up a bundle of cloth.

"Help?" Kakashi grinned; Harry's clothes were very different from what shinobi wore. He helped the teen to dress; hiding his concern over how thin the boy was but worried him the most at the moment was how Harry was moving and how pale he was. Not that he was in the best condition himself, it would have been better if they had had a few days for Kakashi to heal before attempting this but there was no knowing when the two men would be missed. He quickly killed the remaining guard and moved him over to where Harry had been sleeping, it wouldn't fool anyone for long but hopefully it would give them a head start.

"Do what I do and don't talk. Can you do it?" Harry gave him a tired grin.

"No choice." Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, suddenly standing straighter and looking quite a bit less pale. Obviously he had tapped some sort of reserve and Kakashi knew that sort of thing never lasted long so he started down the corridor. There were a few times when Kakashi would have sworn they were caught but every time Harry would grab onto him, close his eyes, whisper something in what Kakashi assumed was his native language and they would be overlooked. One time Kabuto stared straight at them before walking away as if there was no one there. Once out of the village Kakashi took a good hold of Harry's arm and began to run, pulling the teen along since he didn't have the strength to carry him yet. They managed just over an hour before Kakashi found himself pulling deadweight; Harry had passed out, white as a ghost and sweating heavily. Kakashi dropped his arm and quickly checked his vitals. He would have preferred to be further from Sound before stopping but now there was no choice, Harry was out cold and showed no signs of waking any time soon. Kakashi was actually surprised the teenager had lasted as long as he had but he had seen the lithe muscles when he'd helped him dress. He may be thin but he wasn't unfit. He worked quickly to set up a very basic camp and used the various things he had found on the guards to set up traps and alarms so they would have some warning and defence if found, doing his best to hide the evidence of their presence.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Thanks for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews.  
__Congratulations to SolitaryPoison, the only person to guess whom Harry is related to. And thanks for giving me names for various relatives who aren't named in cannon.  
__As for the pairing suggestions people have been giving, I did state that Harry is only 2 years older than Naruto. Therefore Kakashi is a bit too old for him in this one, plus I'm trying to pair him with a different person in each fic. I have received the suggestions of Sasuke, Neji, Kabuto and Temari., Comments?  
__Also, no other stories will be abandoned because of this one. No matter how long it takes I plan to eventually complete all of them._

**Chapter 2**

Harry lay still, unsure of where he was or what had woken him. All he knew was that he was outdoors and that he was not alone.

"Harry." He relaxed and opened his eyes as he recognised Kakashi's voice, blinking sleepily at the older man. He was still tired but no longer exhausted, his magical core had recharged itself somewhat while he slept. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled at Kakashi.

"Where?"

"Only an hours run from Sound." Kakashi informed him.  
"Can you go on now?" Harry nodded and then tilted his head, thinking while studying his companion. The language barrier was dangerous in their current situation but would Kakashi let him?

"Try something? Need more language." Harry stumbled for the right words, frustrated.

"You have a way to learn the language, from me?" Kakashi asked to clarify what he thought the teen had asked and Harry nodded.  
"How?" Harry touched his own temple.

"From here. Only take language, no memories, thoughts. Promise. Not hurt." Harry bit his lip nervously. He would be able to pick the language up fairly quickly on his own, because of his Parseltongue abilities he was able to learn languages a lot faster than normal, but they didn't have the time for that.

Kakashi stared at the obviously nervous teen. He could take knowledge from his mind? That made him nervous but was it all that different from what the Yamanaka clan could do? The main question was wether or not he could trust Harry. It was rather convenient that they had been placed in the same cell after all and he had only shown his skills when it had become utterly necessary. Then again Harry had no reason to trust him since it had been shinobi who had thrown him in a cell in the first place. Yes, the teen had saved his life but he knew nothing about him.

"How old are you?" Harry stared at him in surprise, obviously not expecting the question.  
"If, if I let you do this then I need to know about you first." Kakashi explained and the teen nodded.

"Sixteen. Orphan, run away. Looking…" Harry trailed off, obviously unsure as to wether or not he should tell Kakashi.

"Looking for?" He questioned and Harry swallowed before nodding to himself.

"Cousin. Grandmother from village, don't know which. Cousin somewhere." Harry indicated the expanse around them and shrugged. It wasn't unheard of for people to travel Outside and settle but it was rare. It also explained why Harry was here, an orphan would risk a lot at the chance of finding a family.

"The clan name?" Kakashi asked. Sure he was curious but he also needed to know if he recognised the name. Last thing they needed was for the family to be one of the powerful clans from a village Konoha didn't have good relations with. That would make things more than a little awkward, even if the kid didn't realise it. Kakashi mentally berated himself, Harry was older than he'd originally assumed and obviously not a kid so he shouldn't call him one, even in his thoughts.

"Umino." Kakashi stared in shock. What were the odds? How many Umino clans could there be?"

"Iruka?" He asked, just to be sure and it was Harry's turn to look shocked before the teenager nodded warily.

"You know?" Harry asked, suspicious but also hopeful.

"Yes, he's a teacher in my village. A good man." He smiled behind his mask even though he was still unsure wether or not he should trust such apparent good fortune. Harry obviously felt the same because he still seemed wary and just as unsure as Kakashi felt. He studied the teen closely before deciding, the longer they stayed the more chance someone would find them.  
"Do it, but take some geography as well if you can. In case we get separated." Harry stared at him before he nodded and then moved to kneel on the ground, motioning for Kakashi to do the same. Once they were comfortable Harry smiled nervously.

"Try relax." Harry suggested before locking their gazes.

Harry reached out for Kakashi's mind and soon found himself inside a traditional Japanese house. He looked around for a bit before finding what he needed. He picked up the scroll and closed his eyes, absorbing the knowledge. Once done he put it down and repeated the process with a nearby map. He was about to leave when a picture caught his attention. It was of a blond teenager and a dark haired man with a scar across his nose. But it was the memory 'caption' that held his attention; Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto. He blinked and pulled back, out of Kakashi's mind and into the real world.

"Done. It didn't hurt did it? I'm still learning and mostly self-taught since the guy who was teaching me was actually only teaching me to shield my mind. I heard to learn this through observation." Which was true. Harry had learnt a lot more from Snape's lessons than the man had ever realised. But childhood habits die hard and Harry had learnt young to never show exactly how smart he was. He knew that he could rival Hermione for grades if he ever tried but had always been content to let her have that spotlight, he had too many on him as it was.

Kakashi blinked, it must have worked seeing as the teen was now babbling but understandable, even his accent was convincing. He sounded like anyone who had lived in Konoha did and that was very strange considering a few minutes ago he had had trouble understanding the teen.

"Slow down Harry, I didn't feel a thing."

"Good. When my teacher used to do that to me it hurt, a lot. But then again we didn't exactly get along so I figured he was doing it purposely. I got the map too; we're in Rice country. I…I saw a picture as well. I didn't go snooping or anything, it was right there with the map and language scroll so I couldn't help but see it." Harry was still babbling but at least at a slower pace, making Kakashi fight a grin.

"It was of Iruka, wasn't it?" Kakashi asked and Harry nodded nervously.

"Sorry. I didn't see anything else, I swear. It must have been there because we'd just been talking about him so it was on the surface." Kakashi nodded and moved to stretch, hiding a wince.  
"Are you okay? I should check your injuries." Okay, so maybe he hadn't hidden the wince very well.

"You did a pretty good job of patching them up considering where we were and the fact that you used your shirt." He commented, earning a shy smile. He got the feeling Harry hadn't received many compliments or much praise before.

"Thanks. I end up in the school infirmary so often that the nurse figured it would be a good idea for me to have some basic healing skills." Harry explained as he unwound the strips of his shirt form the various wounds.

"There should be bandages in your pouch." Kakashi told him and Harry nodded, digging them out and re-bandaging the wounds that needed it. Kakashi let him work, watching him as he studied each wound carefully. His hands were gentle but calloused; he was no pampered child that was for sure.  
"What's it like?" Harry looked up, puzzled.  
"England." Kakashi clarified and Harry shrugged, lowering his head.

"Okay I guess. Cold and wet a lot of the time. I won't miss it." Kakashi could hear the pain in his voice so he decided to leave it for now.

"So Iruka's your only family?"

"As of a few days before I ended up in that cell. Got sent to the shops and came back to find a crater where the house used to be, no survivors. There's nothing for me there anymore, not that I have a clue how to get back. Transportation was kind of one way." Harry shrugged. Not to mention the portkey and his wand had been taken from him, even the choker with his new trunk as part of it was still back in Sound.  
"Finished. Nothing's infected, yet. You need to be careful. I don't recognise the plant life, which means if you do develop an infection I won't know which will heal and which will harm."

"We can't wait here for me to heal, we're too close to Sound. If we're attacked can you do whatever it was you did in the cell?"

"I wouldn't count on it. I'm not entirely sure how I did it then considering what I did is meant to be impossible." Harry shrugged again and stood, stretching out his aching muscles.

"Can you tell me the general direction of Konoha? If we get separated you need to head that way as fast as you can and not stop for anything. Tell them what has happened and they'll help you." Kakashi explained. Harry looked up at the sun to judge the direction.

"That way." He pointed and Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go. You set the pace, something you can maintain for as long as possible." Harry nodded and took off. Kakashi was surprised at his speed, faster than a civilian but not quite as fast as a genin. Still, it was better than he'd hoped for.

----------------

"Kakashi?" Harry stopped and looked back at the older man.

"Get out of sight." Harry obeyed instantly, slipping into some bushes and keeping utterly still. Kakashi was glad the teen could follow orders like that. He'd replaced the sound hitai-ate a day ago with his own since they were getting close to the border and Harry had ditched his at the same time. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and hid himself, hoping the chakra signatures he could feel approaching were from fellow leaf-nin but he doubted it. The only good thing was that with Harry's low and untrained chakra he would hopefully be overlooked as an animal or something.

Kakashi leapt away and the branch he had been crouched on was riddled with kunai. Judging their trajectory he threw his own and one of the signatures blinked out.

Harry stayed still, senses straining to get an idea of what was going on. He bit back a scream when a dead body suddenly dropped down millimetres from his head. He was happy to note that it wasn't Kakashi but someone from Sound going by the headband. He moved his hand just enough to relieve the body of its kunai holster, pulling one out. If it came down to it he wasn't going out without a fight and Kakashi had all the weapons that had been with the stolen uniforms. He waited silently to the occasional noise and grunts as the fight continued before everything fell silent.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry relaxed as Kakashi called to him and stood slowly.

"Over here, I'm fine." He called, not wanting to get killed because Kakashi thought he was one of the bad guys.  
"Thanks for dropping a corpse on me by the way," He shuddered slightly as he spoke, that had not been fun.  
"Are you okay? You're bleeding again." Harry stepped forward and Kakashi let him check the new wound before quickly bandaging it.

"We need to move quickly." Kakashi said and Harry nodded, handing Kakashi the weapons he'd taken from the body.

Kakashi had to admit he was impressed with how Harry was handling things. Having a dead body drop on him had to have been disconcerting to say the least and yet he had stayed concealed, even managing to search the body for weapons and arming himself with them. He obviously wasn't used to death the way a ninja was but he had definitely seen it before, several times. As if sensing what he was thinking about Harry spoke.

"My parents were killed when I was one. At fourteen I watched a classmate killed, unable to do anything. A few months ago the closest person to a father I've ever known was killed rescuing me." Harry kept his back to Kakashi as he spoke and Kakashi let him have his privacy. That explained why he was able to react the way he did.

"Lets go." Once again he let Harry set the pace while he thought about what he had learnt. Sounded like Harry's life hadn't been easy up to now but it explained why he had accepted Kakashi's actions in the cell so easily. The teen was carrying around a lot of pain that, if he was allowed to stay in Konoha, Kakashi knew Iruka could help him with.

-------------------------------

Kakashi watched Harry as they ran through the brush. He would prefer to be in the trees but without chakra training he would have to carry Harry and he was still sore enough to want to avoid that unless necessary. Luckily the attack yesterday morning was the only one so far. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Harry slammed into him, knocking them to the ground. His first thoughts were of betrayal and that Harry was an excellent actor until he heard the teen's cry of pain. Kakashi rolled them, coming up in a protective stance over Harry. He swore as he got a look at the large snake, a snaked with fresh blood on its fangs. Harry had saved his life but without immediate medical aide he would lose his own. However if he moved it would leave Harry open to further attack but the boy was as good as dead and he couldn't fight a snake from his current position. He jerked back in shock, grip tightening on his kunai, as he heard low hissing coming not from the snake but from below him. He glanced down warily to see that Harry had managed to push himself up on one elbow and was hissing dangerously at the snake. Kakashi backed slowly away from both, not sure which was the greater threat. He stared in shock as the snake slowly backed off, seeming to bow to Harry.

"Harry? What?" Pain hazed eyes slowly focused on him and Harry smiled crookedly up at him before his arm crumpled under him and he lay on the ground. Kakashi slowly approached and rolled the teen onto his back.

"Someone set snakes to track us…she'll protect you now…get you home." Harry swallowed and his eyes slid shut before he forced them open again.  
"Forbidden to attack a speaker but no time…only heard her at the last." Harry coughed and Kakashi pulled him up to sit against a tree, hopefully making it easier for him to breath. He pulled out their remaining bandages, hoping to slow the venoms progress to give Harry a chance but the teen weakly pushed his hand away.  
"Too late." He whispered and Kakashi nodded, he'd known that but he didn't want to have to sit and watch the boy die.

"Stay with me Harry. How do you think Iruka will feel if I show up with his dead cousin he needs family just as much as you do." Kakashi tried to convince Harry to fight, even though he knew it was useless. Harry was gasping for air and his eyes were unfocused.

"Sorry." Harry gasped and then began hissing softly, holding a shaking hand out to the snake who slithered over and up his arm. He listened to the snake before hissing again and nodding weakly.  
"When safe kill her…attacked a Speaker, punishment death. Wish I could meet Iruka." Harry's voice had been gradually getting softer as he spoke and now his head fell forward even as his eyes slid shut and his body slumped limply against the tree. The snake flicked its tongue over his skin before butting his head with its own, as if trying to get him to wake up. When that didn't work the snake slowly slithered onto Kakashi's arm and wrapped herself around him gently, keeping her fans away from any vital points. Kakashi sat and stared at the teen, he was not moving until it was over and Harry was still breathing even if it was barely detectable. He would carry the teen's body back to Konoha where he would receive a proper burial.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__So far, Neji and Sasuke seem to have the most votes for Harry's pairing. I'm also thinking of pairing Kakashi and Iruka together. _

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi stayed still, watching as Harry's breathing continued to slow, the snake coiled around his body with her head resting on his shoulder. The teen was extremely pale now and the bite had stopped bleeding although there was a small trickle of blood from his mouth. What shocked him into actually moving back was when Harry suddenly went rigid and then screamed. Moving fast he placed his hand over the teen's mouth to smother the noise even as emerald eyes flew open, reflecting the utter agony Harry was experiencing. Kakashi shot a glare at the snake and pulled out a kunai, he would kill Harry and spare him any more pain but the snake tightened a coil around his arm and hissed a warning, causing him to still. A few seconds later Harry spasmed and then went limp but his breathing had improved and he had a bit more colour. Reaching forward Kakashi checked his pulse and found it to be weak but steady. He frowned in thought, somehow Harry was no longer dieing from the poison. Something to do with his ability to speak to the snake? He didn't think so because Harry had seemed to honestly believe he was dieing. A low groan brought his attention back from his thoughts.

"Harry, can you hear me?" He asked softly. To his amazement green eyes fluttered open briefly even as Harry's hand twitched. Kakashi gripped his hand and smiled as he felt an answering squeeze, albeit very weak.

"Kashi." The word was very faint but decipherable.

"Hang in there Harry, I'll get you to safety. Can you tell the snake to get off me? I need to carry you." Kakashi sighed as Harry appeared to have passed out again but then a very faint hissing reached his ears. The snake carefully uncoiled from around him only to coil up around Harry even more gently. Moving carefully Kakashi lifted Harry and positioned him onto his back before taking to the trees. He doubted Harry's scream had gone unheard and wanted to put as much distance between them and that clearing as possible. As he ran he tried to ignore the quiet hissing from the snake. To his surprise he found that if he had to label the hissing he would say that it was meant to be comforting, it appeared the snake was trying to comfort the unconscious teen.

--------------------------------

Kakashi dropped from the trees and onto the road, walking the rest of the way without trying to hide. Since the snake had attacked they'd had no further trouble although she had left twice and returned looking rather smug for a snake. Harry had been in and out of consciousness although his periods of wakefulness were increasing, something that Kakashi took as a good sign, even if he wasn't always coherent. The guards looked shocked for a second when he stepped into view before one vanished, presumably to get a medical team and report his return, He walked closer and then carefully lowered Harry to the ground. The teen moaned and twitched slightly but didn't wake but the remaining guard stiffened as he noticed the snake coiled around Harry's body. A few seconds later the other guard returned with a medical team and Tsunade.

"Hokage." Kakashi gave a short, stiff bow his remaining injuries and having carried Harry plus a large snake had taken their toll on his body.

"Who is that?" Tsunade asked suspiciously, eyeing the snake.

"Harry, we shared a cell in Sound. He saved my life twice." Kakashi stepped closer, pitching his voice for here ears alone. Some things about the teen needed to be kept secret.  
"He's an Outsider and he has abilities that could be very useful. For one, he can talk to snakes, that one was meant to kill us both but because of Harry it has protected us. He needs medical attention though."

"So do you." They both looked over as the snake hissed a warning to the medics when they got to close.

"I'll put him on the stretcher." Kakashi offered and they gladly moved back, eyeing the teen and the snake with distrust and a little fear.

"Not a word of this to anyone. For now this boy is a S-ranked secret." Tsunade announced, seeing their looks and thinking about what Kakashi had said. She watched as Kakashi gently lifted the teen and placed him on the stretcher. Taking a deep breath he held his arm out to the snake.

"Com on. Please, he needs treatment." The snake looked between Kakashi and the others warily. Tsunade stepped up and bravely allowed the snake to examine her, holding still as its tongue flicked over her skin. Slowly it uncoiled from around Harry and moved onto Kakashi.

"Comfortable brat?" Tsunade asked.

"Not really, but trust me you don't want to get bitten." He held up Harry's arm to reveal the still inflamed wound and the Hokage's eyes widened in shock.

"Lets go!" she called and they moved swiftly to the hospital.

-------------------------------

Kakashi looked up as Tsunade and Ibiki walked in.

"How is he?" He asked. The snake raised her head from where she was sunning herself on the windowsill.

"Stable and sleeping. Shizune is watching over him and there are Anbu outside his room. Care to explain what happened?"

"The mission failed and I was captured. When I came to I was in a cell, chained to the wall." Kakashi explained everything that had happened from his capture until the guards had seen them on the road. He stopped finally to take a long drink of water, wetting his parched throat.

"There's more." Ibiki stated and Kakashi nodded.

"He has family here, through his grandmother."

"Did he tell you a name?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, Umino Iruka and he gave the name before going into my mind so he didn't get it from me." Shocked silence met his announcement.

"Do you believe him?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes. He's shown no sign of lying to me, withholding things yes but not lying."

"He could be a spy." Ibiki pointed out.

"Agreed but his ability makes him a too obvious choice and Orochimaru is usually a little more subtle. Have someone find Iruka; I want to know if he knows anything about a family member leaving the villages. For now we'll keep the guard on the boy and watch him closely." Tsunade ordered and Ibiki left.  
"As much as I know you won't like it I want one of the Yamanaka to take a look at you, just as a precaution." Kakashi nodded in understanding.  
"Other than that you'll be fine, he did a good job with your injuries."

-----------------------------------------

Harry groaned and forced his eyes open before shutting them again as the light hit them. He moaned and tried to bury his head only to stop at the sound of someone chuckling. He sighed as he recognised the distinctive smells of a hospital and finally opened his eyes, gazing around warily.

"Welcome back." His gaze focused on the masked silver haired man and he smiled slightly.

"We made it?" He croaked and gratefully drank the water the older man gave him. He could feel Kakashi smiling behind his mask.

"We made it. You've been out for nearly a week though since you're meant to be dead that's not bad." Kakashi told him and Harry frowned, trying to remember what had happened.

"The snake… Shouldn't I be dead?" Harry looked at Kakashi in confusion and then looked around the room as he heard a familiar noise. Looking over at the window he saw the snake sunning herself.

#Hello young speaker. # The snake hissed as she raised her head to stare at him.

#Hello. What happened? # Harry asked.

#Basilisk and phoenix. # She said before going back to sleep. Harry stared blankly for a few seconds before cracking up and then going into a coughing fit causing Kakashi to leap to his feet and try to help. And that was the scene the Hokage walked in on.

_TBC…_  
_Very short I know but it was a good place to leave it, I have a headache and I wanted to post since I'll be at work tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks to silverspun for giving name the name for the snake.  
__I haven't seen anything on Iruka's parents' names so, just picked them.  
__Noticed a mistake, I said that Harry is sixteen but then had his family killed on July 18th. So I'm changing it to they died on August 18th, sorry about that.  
_

_People keep asking for this to be KakashiHarry so I am going to state right here that that will not be happening for 2 reasons. Number 1: A ten year age gap is just ewwwww. Number 2: I don't like using the same pairings in every fic.  
__Also, I've decided that Kakashi and Iruka will be getting together at some point. I'm actually starting to lean towards no pairing for Harry at this point, despite the good reasoning behind people's suggestions for whom to partner him with. _

**Chapter 4**

Iruka stared at the Hokage, unsure as to why he had been called. He fought the urge to shift nervously and stared at the wall, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Finally Tsunade put her paperwork aside and looked at him steadily.

"Tell me about your family." She ordered and Iruka's jaw dropped. What? Seeing his look her expression softened.  
"It's important Iruka." Looking at her he nodded and steeled himself.

"My mother was Umino Sachi, an only child. My father was Umino Kiyoshi and he had an older sister, Aiko. I never met her, she left before I was born. That's all I know really." Iruka shrugged.  
"May I ask what this is about Hokage-sama?"

"When Kakashi returned from his last mission he wasn't alone. With him was a young man who is looking for his remaining family." She paused and Iruka stared at her in growing shock. Was it possible?  
"We ran tests but they aren't very reliable considering the gap between you as you would be second cousins."

"Are you saying he is claiming to be my cousin!" Iruka's disbelief was obvious.  
"What village is he from? It could be a trap to get a spy in here but then why my family? Why not someone more important?" Iruka found himself sitting before he had even realised it.

"For what it is worth Kakashi doesn't believe he was lying, that doesn't mean that the boy wasn't lied to and led to believe you are his cousin." Tsunade explained, watching Iruka closely.

"Do you believe him?" The teacher finally asked.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him. He was injured saving Kakashi and has yet to regain consciousness."

"Do we know anything about him?"

"Just what he told Kakashi. His name is Harry; he's sixteen and an orphan. Kakashi also reported him having some skills that could be very useful in the fight with Sound."

"So he's Shinobi? You never said what village he's from." Iruka stared at Tsunade, something wasn't right about her answers. She sighed tiredly.

"He isn't a ninja and he isn't from any of the villages. He's an Outsider." Iruka knew he was staring at her dumbly but he couldn't help it, really.  
"I'm sure you understand the sorts of problems that information getting out could cause."

"Yes ma'am." Iruka answered distractedly.

"Is it possible your Aunt left?" Tsunade asked and Iruka thought about it.

"I guess. No one really talked about her. She was several years older than my father and was a civilian. My parents weren't even married when she left." They both fell silent, thinking about the teenager laying unconscious in the hospital.  
"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade focused back on him.

"Do you think it's possible? That he's really my cousin?"

"It's not impossible." She stopped as Shizune appeared in the doorway.

"He's awake." She said and Tsunade left immediately for the hospital, Iruka right behind her. She stopped in the hallway just down from Harry's room.

"Stay out here for now, I want to talk to him first. I'll call you in when I'm done and we'll see how he reacts to you." Iruka nodded, nervous but refusing to show it as Tsunade approached the door.

Tsunade walked in to see the teen doubled up, coughing with Kakashi trying to help him by giving him water. The boy had tears streaming down his face and was trying not to laugh even as he continued to cough. She walked over and helped him stop coughing, earning a grateful smile.

"Care to explain what that was about?" She asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"He was talking to the snake and then he just started laughing which led to coughing." The grey haired man explained. Harry, finally quiet, looked her over curiously. There was something about her that said she was older than she looked, glamour of some type?

"Um, excuse me?" The two Konoha natives turned to look at a nervous Harry.  
"Who are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm the Hokage, Tsunade, kid."

"Oh. Nice to meet you ma'am." Well, Tsunade thought, at least he's polite. She studied him closely now that he was awake. Intense green eyes that held pain and shadows to match many shinobi met her stare. Messy black hair fell to his collar and partially hid the weird scar on his forehead. He wasn't tall, but at 5'6" he wasn't incredibly short either and he was young enough to still have some growing left. She didn't like the fact that he was malnourished and under weight, not dangerously so but still too thin to be healthy. Tests had revealed several previously broken bones, some that had never healed correctly and the bones in one arm were actually somehow younger than the rest of the bones in his body, which made absolutely no sense. Then there were the traces of very odd substances in his blood stream. Despite all that he was remarkably healthy and that only added to her reasons for being suspicious of him.

"So, Harry. Want to tell me your full name and what you were doing in that cell?" Tsunade asked and the teen's gaze seemed to intensify for a bit before he nodded and she felt nervous for some reason. Then it hit her; Kakashi had said he used eye contact when entering his mind. Her gaze became icy.  
"Did you just go into my mind?" Harry blinked at her.

"No ma'am. That ability takes a lot of effort on my part but I was trying to judge your intentions. I'm alone in a place I know nothing about, would you do any differently?" Tsunade found herself agreeing because honestly, she couldn't say she wouldn't do exactly what he had just done. She nodded and the teen took a deep breath.  
"My full name back home would be said Harry James Potter, but here it would be Potter Harry I guess. My parents were killed when I was a baby and I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her family. They were killed on August 18th and I ran."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, had the boy killed them?

"Because the people who killed them were after me. Staying there and letting them find me didn't seem like a smart thing to do. I made it to safety only to find out a few things that had been kept secret from me, one of them being the fact that I have more family and then left for here. Unfortunately you guys are really well hidden so I ended up in the middle of nowhere with no clue. Then three guys show up, grab me and throw me in a cell. I think I was in there for about four days before they chucked Kakashi in." Harry fell silent and then blushed as his stomach let its empty state be known to all of them, earning a chuckle from Kakashi.

"Kakashi, go get him some food." Tsunade ordered and Kakashi left.

"How did you save him in the cell? And how is it you can talk to snakes? Let alone survive that bite. Kakashi said he didn't sense you using any chakra."

"What's that?" Harry blinked at her shocked look and then shook his head as if saying ignore the question please.  
"How much do you know about the outside world?" He asked, wanting to know how much he should and needed to tell her.

"We're pretty up to date on world events but I've never heard of anyone doing what Kakashi described you doing." She told him and Harry nodded, thinking. He thought about it for a bit and then shrugged mentally, why not? It wasn't like that world had done him any favours so why protect it? Tsunade could see that he was trying to decide what to tell her and let him, if she felt he was lying she could always have him questioned a little more thoroughly, even though she would feel bad for it after seeing his test results. She watched as he came to a decision and met her eyes, his own holding determination and surprisingly fear.

"Do you believe in magic?"

------------------------------

"Yo." Iruka looked up as Kakashi approached from the room the Hokage had disappeared into a while ago.

"Hello Kakashi-san." The jounin pulled his book out and began reading, smirking slightly as the chuunin fought down the urge to berate him for his reading material.

"She's talking to Harry. You're waiting to be called in I suppose, could be a long wait. She sent me to get him some food." Kakashi told him as he started to walk away.

"Do you believe him? That he's…"

"Yes. Help him Iruka-sensei." With that cryptic statement he disappeared around the corner leaving behind a confused teacher.

-------------------------------------

Tsunade stared at the teen sitting on the bed in front of her. He had kept eye contact the entire time he had spoken and hadn't stumbled over any of his answers when she'd asked questions, except when it was obvious he was deciding wether or not it was something she really needed to know. His story was a bit hard to swallow. Magic? Then again wouldn't chakra seen that way to many? Seeing her look the teen smirked slightly, it wasn't arrogant though but amused.

"You should have seen my reaction when I first learnt that magic existed." He explained.

"I'd had it drummed into my head for eleven years that there was no such thing and then I was suddenly dumped into this new world with little explanation." Harry shrugged.

"That doesn't explain how you survived the bite." Tsunade pointed out and Harry nodded.

"When I was twelve I faced a basilisk. Basically the most deadly snake there is. Just making eye contact is deadly. To kill it I shoved a sword up through the roof of its mouth and didn't manage to miss all of its fangs, ended up with one lodged in my arm." He showed her the two sides of the scar and her eyes widened as she realised just how big the snake had been.  
"Basilisk venom in any quantity is fatal and I'd gotten a pretty good does, I was barely conscious not even five minutes later. The only reason I survived was because of Fawkes, a phoenix. Um, you do know what a phoenix is don't you?"

"A mythical, immortal firebird." Tsunade answered.

"Well, not so mythical actually. Fawkes healed me with his tears and I've never thought much of the incident since. According to our resident snake however it had something to do with my survival. Which shouldn't be possible, wouldn't the tears and venom have cancelled each other out?" Harry frowned in puzzlement.

"Perhaps, though it could explain some of the odd substances we picked up in your blood." She explained. They looked over to the door as Kakashi walked back in with a tray full of food. Both adults watched as the teen demolished it, amused at the sight. Harry looked up and blushed.

"Sorry, someone needs to tell that guy to feed his prisoners better."

"I'll be sure to mention it the next time I see him." Tsunade replied with a smirk. Kakashi looked between the two; obviously they had been talking since he'd left.  
"Well, welcome to Konoha Potter-san. You will be under observation until I am absolutely positive that you are not a spy for anyone, these are dangerous times and I will not put my people in danger."

"I understand Hokage-sama. Frankly if I was in your shoes I'd do the same thing. Any other rules or anything I need to follow?" Tsunade's respect of the teen went up another notch at the calm response.

"No wondering outside the village. No telling anyone where you are from or what you are. We'll say that you were raised on a small farm away from any villages by your relatives to explain any slips you make. After they were killed you decided to go looking for the rest of your family and ran into Kakashi on the road. At least you know the language and some geography. Now about the snake…" Tsunade trailed off and they all turned to look at said serpent.

$What?$ She hissed.

$What's your name? I'm sorry I forgot to ask.$

$That's fine Speaker, you were dieing after all.$ She hissed and even the others could tell she was amused.  
$I have no name. You may call me what you wish.$ Harry thought about it, not noticing the weird and slightly uncomfortable looks he was getting. He suddenly grinned a grin worthy of the Marauders.

$Vespillo. Roughly translated it means Grave Digger and since you were meant to kill us I think it's oddly fitting. Ves for short.$

$Vespillo… I like it. Thank you Master.$

$Not Master, Harry. I've had some bad experiences with that particular title.$ He shuddered at the memories.

$As you wish Harry.$ With that Ves coiled back up and went to sleep.

"Well?"

"Huh?" Harry blushed as he realised Tsunade was staring at him, Kakashi had gone back to his book.  
"Oh, sorry. Her name's Vespillo."

"Vespillo?" Tsunade asked, frowning over the pronunciation of the strange name.

"Yeah, loosely translated it means grave digger." Kakashi snorted slightly at that, fitting name considering how close she had come to putting the teen in his.  
"Basically her life belongs to me because I'm a Speaker and she attacked me, even if she was aiming at Kakashi at the time. Apparently snakes have a pretty strict code when it comes to us because we're so rare."

"Is Orochimaru a Speaker?" Tsunade asked, she'd never seen him speak like Harry but that didn't mean he couldn't. She waited as Harry turned back to the snake.

"No, he just has a contract?" Harry looked puzzled by that but the others nodded.

"Well if he attacks with those summoned snakes of his again at least Harry will be able to tell them to go eat someone else." Kakashi commented flippantly, earning a glare from Tsunade and a choked giggle from Harry.

"Now, there is someone who has been waiting in the hall the entire time to meet you Harry." He was instantly serious as she said that, a glimmer of hope and more than a little nervousness in his eyes.  
"I'll tell him to come in and we'll leave the two of you. What you tell him is up to you, he knows that you have abilities and that you're and Outsider." Tsunade stood and headed for the door, Kakashi trailing after her after tossing Harry a goodbye wave.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__The chapter you've all been waiting for, Iruka and Harry finally meet!  
__I read that Iruka was 26 when Naruto was 12 so that's what I'm going with, making him 28 now. _

**Chapter 5**

Iruka straightened as Tsunade and Kakashi walked towards him.

"He's all yours sensei. He's still recovering so take it easy."

"Of course." Iruka looked at the door nervously and Tsunade smirked.

"Get in there!" She gave him what for her was a gentle push towards the still open door and he staggered. Iruka straightened and then stepped inside, his eyes immediately going to the bed.

The first thing Iruka saw were intense green eyes staring straight at him. They held eye contact for a few minutes before he forced himself to look away and study the teen. His hair was darker than Iruka's own and a lot shorter and messier. He briefly noticed a scar half hidden by the unruly locks but didn't pay much attention to it. What worried him was how thin the boy, his cousin, was. He wasn't pale but only lightly tanned, like he'd been indoors a lot until recently. He finally looked back at his cousin to see the teen was study him so he stood still and let him look as much as he wanted. Green eyes finally moved back to his face and Iruka smiled. A hesitant smile answered him and he slowly moved further into the room, taking the chair Kakashi had been keeping watch in.

"Hello." The teen greeted warily.

"Hello Harry." Iruka returned the greeting and they fell silent, neither sure what to say next.

$Do you mind? You two are being annoying.$ Iruka jumped, kunai in hand and was left staring at the large snake curled up on the windowsill. He swallowed hard at the sight.

"She won't bite, well unless you attack me or her, then it's in defence." Harry said nervously. Iruka looked between his cousin and the snake warily before sitting again and putting the kunai away.

"She's yours?"

"She is now. Her name is Vespillo." Iruka nodded and they fell silent again after Harry shot a glare at Ves for scaring Iruka. They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before Harry spoke again.  
"So…Kakashi said you're a teacher. Do you enjoy it?" He felt like hitting himself for the lameness of what he'd just said but at least it was a start, right?

"It's very rewarding but very exhausting. Teaching children to be ninjas is hard work."

"I'll bet. Um…so what now?" Harry shifted nervously on the bed.

"We get to know each other, isn't that why you came here?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled again but this time it was warmer and far less wary.

"Well, I'm twenty eight and a chuunin. I teach at the Academy and work at the missions desk. My parents were killed fourteen years ago during the Kyuubi attack. They were Kiyoshi and Sachi Umino. They were both Jounin. I was an only child because mother couldn't have any more children but we were happy. I had an aunt, my father's sister but she left Konoha a long time ago."

"Aiko." Harry said softly and Iruka nodded.  
"Umino Aiko married Jonathon Evans and they had two daughters, Petunia and Lily. Lily married James Potter and they had a son, Harry, before being murdered fifteen months later." Harry looked away, feeling the pain in his chest. No matter that he barely remembered them it still hurt. He tensed as a hand grasped his shoulder but relaxed slowly as it simply remained there, offering comfort. He slowly looked up at his cousin and managed a shaky smile. Iruka smiled and squeezed his shoulder, understanding his pain.

Iruka left his hand on Harry's shoulder, feeling the boy begin to lean into his touch. He had felt the way Harry had tensed when he had touched him, the same way Naruto used to tense and it worried him. Then Harry's top slipped down and Iruka's eyes went wide as he got a look at the teens back. Harry frowned and then followed his eyes before pulling away and yanking the top further up, covering the scars. His eyes were wide and he was almost falling off the bed. Moving quickly Iruka wrapped his arms around him, pulling him safely back onto the bed fully. Harry went completely stiff in his arms before beginning to struggle but he was still weak from being unconscious so long and the effects of Vespillo's venom, plus Iruka was a fully trained ninja. Iruka just held him, feeling tears of frustration soak into his uniform. He'd seen that type of scaring before, on a ninja who had been brutally whipped as part of a torture session to gain information. But the scars on Harry's back were old, meaning that someone had whipped a child. It was then that his mind was made up, he would take Harry in and give him the type of family he had had before his parents had died. He didn't care anymore if the teen wasn't really his cousin, he needed help and he would give it, simple as that. He held Harry until he stopped fighting and the tears stopped. He pulled back to see the teen was asleep and smiled. He made sure Harry was comfortable on the bed before standing and looking at the snake that had been watching him closely the entire time.

"Better get used to me Vespillo if you plan to stay with Harry because I am not letting him go." He wasn't very surprised to see the snake bob its head as if it understood.  
"I'll be back soon." Iruka slipped out of the room, ignoring the guards by the door even as they looked at him, obviously they had been aware of what had been happening in the room but as far as he was concerned it was none of their business.

-----------------------------------

"Excuse me Hokage-sama." Tsunade looked up from Kakashi's report to see Iruka in her doorway and motioned for him to come in.

"That was quick." She commented.

"He's asleep. How long until he can be discharged from the hospital and what will happen to him then?" Iruka asked, hoping that Harry was to be allowed to stay.

"He was surprisingly very understanding of the restrictions I've placed on him and will be allowed to stay. We just need to find a place for him."

"That won't be necessary, he will stay with me." She looked at him in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Both you and Kakashi believe his claims to being my cousin and after meeting him I agree. He needs a place to live and I have a spare room. He…I need to do this."

"Very well. Since that has been sorted out you can take him home today if you want. Kakashi can sneak Vespillo over later." Iruka smiled.

"Thank you." He bowed and left for home to fix the spare room up for Harry before returning to the hospital.

---------------------------------

Harry blinked up at the ceiling hazily, still mostly asleep.

$Awake again Harry?$ He sat up and stared at Ves in confusion.  
$You fell asleep on the other human.$ Harry blushed and looked around but other than Ves and himself the room was empty.  
$He left after you fell asleep but said he'd be back soon.$ Harry nodded and relaxed back into the pillows. He doubted he'd be back, not after seeing the scars and having Harry lash out at him. Harry groaned and banged his head against the pillows, so much for a fresh start with family.

"There a reason for trying to kill the pillow?" An amused voice asked and Harry sat up quickly to face the door. Iruka was standing there, smiling at him. Harry simply sat and stared at him, not knowing how to react. In the few minutes they had known each other Iruka had shown him more honest concern than everyone but Mrs. Weasley and Sirius.  
"Ready to get out of here?" Iruka asked as he walked over to the cupboard, frowning as he found the torn but obviously recently cleaned uniform.  
"A uniform?"

"Kakashi's idea. Apparently it's easier to sneak out if you look like you belong."

"We'll need to get you some clothes then. Good thing I thought to bring some of mine. They'll be a bit big but better than this thing." He tossed a bag onto the bed and Harry opened it to reveal a pair of comfortable looking pants and shirt.  
"Do you have any belongings?"

"No, they took everything I had before putting me in the cell."

"Well, we'll see what we can do about getting you a few things other than clothes." Iruka said, mentally going over how much money he had spare. Without treating Naruto to ramen so often he had more money than he would have if Naruto were still in Konoha. He smiled as he noticed the lost look on Harry's face and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hokage-sama said you can be discharged now so we'll be going home." Harry stared at him blankly.

"Home?" The teen asked quietly.

"Home Harry, with me." Iruka reached out and wrapped an arm around the too thin shoulders.

"Why? You don't know me." Harry moved restlessly, part of him wanting to pull away but another part wanting to curl into Iruka and never move and those mixed emotions confused him.

"Not yet I don't, that will take time. In the meantime you need a home and I have the room. Since I don't take mission I can help you adapt to life here easier than a more active shinobi. And more than that you're family, the only family I have. I want to get to know you Harry and for you to know me." He tightened his grip a bit, making it more of a one armed hug and smiled as he felt the teen beginning to relax into him.  
"So are you ready to go?" He asked again and Harry slowly nodded.

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed. Kakashi will come by later to sneak Vespillo out and to the house."

"Okay." Harry waited until Iruka had closed the door before stripping off the hospital issue pyjamas and changing into the too big clothes. Luckily he had plenty of practice with Dudley's cast offs and so he was able make them work.

$You look ridiculous.$ Ves hissed in amusement.

$Thanks. You heard all that?$

$I will alloy him to carry me to you.$ She hissed and Harry leant on the sill, running his fingers over her black scales.

$I'll see you later then. What do you need for food?$

$Nothing yet, I ate well on the trip.$ Something about that made Harry shiver but he didn't ask.

$Okay, see you later then.$ Harry moved over to the door and opened it to see Iruka standing with two men in white masks and black robes. He froze in fear, eyes wide and bolted back into the room. The two masked men looked at each other and then at Iruka.

"Maybe if you could make yourselves a little less obvious?" The teacher suggested before going after his cousin. He couldn't see him but Vespillo was staring at the ensuite door so he walked over and knocked.  
"Harry? Are you alright? Can you open the door please?" Iruka asked on finding that it was locked. There was no answer so Iruka concentrated and reappeared inside the bathroom to find Harry having a panic attack. He picked the teen up and forced the door open, walking over to the bed he sat down and held Harry tightly as the teen stared blankly ahead while hyperventilating. Iruka pulled Harry closer as the door opened but relaxed as Tsunade rushed in.

"What happened?"

"He saw the Anbu and panicked. I found him locked in the bathroom like this." Iruka explained as Tsunade ran diagnostic jutsu's over the teen.

"Harry? Look at me Harry." Tsunade coaxed and very slowly green eyes focused on her.  
"That's it, it's okay. You're safe."

"Death Eater's! They've found me." Harry began trying to get away but Iruka tightened his grip and Kakashi moved so that Harry could see him as well.

"Harry there are no Death Eaters here." He smiled at the teen but was worried, where was the confident young man that had saved his life? In his place was a scared teenager.

"Saw them. They'll kill you all just to get to me." Iruka frowned at the response, the only other people Harry had seen…

"Harry they were Anbu members, not Death Eaters. Anbu wear masks to conceal their identity." Harry turned to look up at Iruka, disbelief in his eyes. Iruka smiled down at his cousin, the boy trembling in his arms but at least his breathing was calming.  
"I promise, they won't hurt you. They are the Hokage's bodyguard and elite ninja's but they are not Death Eaters." Not that Iruka knew what a Death Eater was. He looked at Tsunade and Kakashi but they were as lost as he was.

"Get one of them in here." Tsunade ordered and Harry went as stiff as a board. Kakashi went to the door and soon returned with one of the guards. Harry went wild as soon as he saw the cloak and mask, fighting Iruka's hold with everything he had. Iruka tightened his grip and whispered soothing words to the distraught teen.  
"Remove your hood." The Anbu obeyed, eyes hidden by his mask flicking from the hysterical teen to his hokage.  
"Harry, look at me." She commanded and the teen automatically looked at Tsunade even as he struggled against his cousins' grip.  
"That's it. Now look closely at him, does he look exactly like a Death Eater or is there only a resemblance?" She asked calmly, motioning the confused Anbu closer to the bed and more fully into the teen's line of sight. Harry stared with wide eyes at the man. They all relaxed a little as Harry began to calm and then he slowly raised a shaking hand to the man's mask, tracing it.

"It's an animal?" Harry asked softly and the Anbu nodded. Harry relaxed back into Iruka's arms without thinking about it.  
"Not a Death Eater." Harry said quietly.

"What is the difference in their appearance Harry?" Tsunade asked.

"The mask. Death Eater's are just plain white. Sorry." He muttered, curling up.

"I think I better get him home Hokage-sama." Iruka said, easily standing even with Harry's added weight.

"Good idea." She flashed through some hand seals and the teen went limp in sleep.  
"He'll be out for at least six hours. Be careful, it looks like the everything's catching up to him so he might be a little emotional for a while." Iruka nodded and left the hospital, cradling Harry gently in his arms.

_TBC…_  
_If anyone is wondering about Harry's reactions toward the end, he is still healing and he still hasn't dealt with everything that has happened from Sirius' death up to running with Kakashi and so now that emotions are catching up with him. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Now established KakaIru. Harry will either be no pairing or with Neji. _

**Chapter 6**

Iruka tore into the room, weapons in hand and ready to defend his cousin from any attackers only to stare in shock at the sight of Harry writhing on his bed, locked in a nightmare. Weapons vanished as he moved to the bed and gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder only to pull back as the teen lashed out.

"Harry wake up, it's just a dream." He called as his cousin continued to twist and scream in his sleep. Harry jerked away and seeing a figure leaning over him threw himself into the nearest corner, curling up to protect his body while babbling.

"Sorry…so sorry Uncle. Please don't hit me. I'll be good. Please." Iruka had frozen as Harry had moved to the corner but upon hearing that he was moving again. He knelt in front of Harry and gently reached out to cup his face.

"Harry look at me. It's Iruka, not your uncle. You're safe here, whatever you saw was a dream." Iruka kept talking as he slowly moved into a better position and then cradled the scared teen in his arms, rocking him gently. He nodded at the shadowy figure in the doorway and it left without Harry noticing. He smiled as he felt Harry slowly relaxing in his arms, so much for Tsunade's jutsu lasting six hours, it had only been three.

"Iruka?" Harry finally asked, voice hoarse from his screams and crying.

"Yeah, you okay now?"

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"For what? This? Everyone has nightmares sometime Harry. Though that seemed a little more violent than the usual."

"I…" Harry went tense and Iruka sighed, he knew the teen wouldn't just suddenly open up to him just because they were family.

"You don't have to tell me Harry. Let's get you back to bed, Hokage-sama let you out on the understanding that you would get plenty of sleep." Iruka stood, helping Harry to his feet. It was only then that Harry realised they were no longer in the hospital.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around at the unadorned room curiously.

"My house, your home now. This will be your room, we can work on it and decorate it how you want later." Iruka explained.  
"I think the grand tour can wait until tomorrow." He helped Harry back into bed and tucked him, making the teen blush from embarrassment but Iruka could see that he was enjoying the attention.  
"Just call if you need anything." Harry nodded and got comfortable, quickly drifting back off to sleep and Iruka left the room.

"Everything okay?" The chuunin smiled and stepped into Kakashi's embrace.

"Nightmare, he's asleep now. The way he was screaming…I seriously thought he was being attacked." Iruka was content to just stay in the warmth of his lovers arms and not move but his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since lunch.  
"Dinner?"

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled as he watched Iruka move around the kitchen. He was a little worried about what they were going to do now. Their relationship was a complete secret but now with Harry living with Iruka how would they be together?

"Don't worry about it." Iruka stated quietly, startling Kakashi and making the smaller man smile.  
"We'll work something out, somehow. I'm not losing you." Iruka finished quietly, moving in to steal a kiss before returning to his cooking.

"By the way, Ves is in your room." Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. Any problems smuggling her here?"

"None. You okay with sharing a house with a highly deadly snake?"

"Guess I'll have to get used to her." Iruka shrugged.  
"Where did you find Harry?"

"Iruka…"

"I know, don't ask about your missions. I'm sorry." Iruka leant back as Kakashi moved behind him and wrapped his arms around the chuunin's waist.

"Let's just say that his first impression of shinobi wasn't the best and that he's handy in a tight situation. Not bad at first aid either." Kakashi buried his face in Iruka's hair and smiled.  
"He's different now to how he was when we met. He's a lot less secure and confident then he was."

"Maybe it was the circumstances? By the sounds of it you were in a fight or something so maybe he can handle a fight but isn't as sure when around new people. He's affection starved Kakashi, the same as Naruto when I first started showing him I was there for him. Does it sound weird that I want to know who hurt him and why and fix it? I don't even know him!" Iruka shook his head, frustrated and heard Kakashi sigh before he was turned in his arms and found himself staring into his lover's unmasked face.

"No it doesn't, I found myself feeling protective of him pretty quickly too. He hasn't had an easy life, not as bad as some shinobi but still not easy. There's a lot of hurt and fear below the surface Ruka, he needs help." Iruka moved and kissed Kakashi softly.

"Then he'll get it."

----------------------------------

"Good morning Harry." Iruka greeted as the teen stumbled into the kitchen. Harry blinked sleepily before muttering a hello and collapsing into a chair. Iruka chuckled and put a plate of food down in front of him. The smell finished waking the teen up and he stared at the plate in shock.  
"Eat up, we need to do some shopping. You can't wear my clothes all the time and we need to personalise your room." Harry shocked look hadn't disappeared but it had changed targets from his breakfast to his cousin, much to Iruka's amusement.

"You don't have to go to any trouble for me." Harry murmured, slowly beginning to eat the, to him, strange food. He still wasn't used to the local cuisine but he would adjust, at least he was being fed regularly.

"I know that but I want to. We're family Harry and that's something I haven't had in a long time." Iruka smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, ignoring the teen's flinch.  
"Eat up and then we'll go. Also, you might want to start thinking about what you want to do. I could see about getting you a tutor if you want to learn more about our world. You could find a job somewhere if you want to but there's no rush. There aren't a lot of teens your age around since the majority are shinobi but there are some since a village can't survive with only ninja. I have to be at the Academy tomorrow so you'll be on your own for the day and most of the time after that. After class I work at the missions office for a few hours but I'm home on the weekends unless a mission comes up that they need someone to take and there's no one else free or I need to do one to keep my record up." Iruka explained and Harry nodded.  
"Go get dressed and we'll get started Harry." The teen went back to his room and put the oversized pants he'd received the day before back on, tucking the shirt that he'd slept in into them. When he came back out he smiled.

"Hello Kakashi." He greeted the masked man.

"Yo. Hokage sent me with a gift." He tossed something and Harry caught it easily to Iruka's surprise but he wasn't the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing. Harry frowned slightly at the wallet but opened it only to stare blankly at the money inside before looking back up at the two adults.

"I don't understand."

"A reward for saving a shinobi's life, twice. I owe you Harry." The teen blushed slightly but smiled, thinking about something.

"My name stands out, doesn't it?" The other two males gave him odd looks but nodded anyway.

"Since you come from a remote rural area but still from our world your name will stand out." Kakashi confirmed.

"Your clan name is easy enough, you are an Umino after all." Iruka told him, smiling as Harry focused on him.  
"But Umino Harry still sounds a little…"

"Odd?" Harry quirked an eyebrow and Iruka nodded.

"So what if I change it? Pick something more local."

"Don't see any reason why you can't. You haven't been introduced to anyone and the records from your stay in hospital have been sealed due to the reason you were there and your abilities. By the way, you can't tell anyone where we met or what happened." Kakashi explained and Harry gave him a puzzled look.  
"Because it was a classified mission I was on and we don't want you to be the subject of kidnap or assassination attempts if word if your abilities gets out."

"Good reason." Harry conceded.  
"So, any suggestions? Need a name in case we meet anyone."

"Lets go see the Hokage, she'll need to know you're changing your name. I'll take Harry Iruka-sensei." Kakashi rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and they disappeared in a flurry of leaves, Iruka following them.

------------------------------

Tsunade stared at the three males standing in front of her desk. The teen had a good point; his name would mark him as an Outsider more than his appearance ever would.

"I don't see any problems with changing your name Harry. You'll be taking Umino as your clan name I assume?" She asked, looking between the cousins and smiling as Iruka put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"He will." Iruka smiled down at Harry who smiled back.

"Next question is would you prefer to use a name that is in your family or just find one you like the sound of?" Tsunade asked and Harry frowned in thought before looking to Iruka and Kakashi.

"Could always give him a baby name book to read." Kakashi offered with a shrug.

"What about Hiroshi?" Iruka offered suddenly.

"Umino Hiroshi? The name's vaguely familiar." Tsunade said, thinking about it and Iruka nodded.

"He was my grandfather. I think he would approve of his great grandson bearing his name. Plus it starts with the same letter as your birth name." He explained, addressing the last to Harry.  
"The name means generous." He continued to explain and Kakashi chuckled.

"It suits you." He pointed out, smiling behind his mask.

"Umino Hiroshi." Harry said slowly, testing it out for himself.  
"Are you sure? He was your grandfather." Harry said looking to his cousin.

"He was your family too Harry. He would have liked to meet you, I know it." Iruka smiled and ruffled the teen's hair, once again ignoring the wince. He would do everything he could to get Harry used to non-painful contact. Harry slowly smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to Konoha Umino Hiroshi." Tsunade smiled at the group.  
"I'll have the paperwork done. Now get out of here and get him some clothes that fit!"

---------------------------

Harry, now legally Hiroshi, collapsed on the couch much to his companion's amusement. It had been nearly five hours since they had left the Hokage tower and they had finally finished shopping. He was now the proud owner of a wardrobe that actually fit as well as several books and other things that had caught his interest. They had also picked up a few bits of furniture to personalise his new room. All in all it had been a very productive, if tiring day. The left over money had been put in a bank account under his name for the future so that he wouldn't be totally dependant on Iruka.

"Hey! I just got out of hospital, give me a break!" the teen grumbled.

"Well, as fun as today has been I need to go. See you around Hiroshi, Iruka-sensei."

"Bye, thanks Kakashi." Hiroshi waved tiredly.

"Thank you for your help Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said politely and then the jounin was gone.

"So how long have you two been together?" Iruka froze at the innocent question and turned to see the genuine curiosity on his cousins' face.

"What gave you the idea we're together?" Iruka stammered out, nervous.

"I can just tell." Hiroshi shrugged and pushed himself off the couch, gathering the shopping bags.

"Hiroshi, you can't tell anyone. Please. He's a jounin and I'm just a chuunin instructor. We have to act as comrades only anywhere in public, even if it seems like we're alone. We can't be caught!" Iruka explained, not wanting to beg. Hiroshi smiled and nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." With that he disappeared into his room to put away his new belongings before dinner. He smiled as he hung up his new shirts. It looked like life here would be good and without the life of Harry Potter intruding. Anyone who managed to get this far would never find him because Harry Potter didn't exist here.

_TBC…  
About changing his name. Harry Potter would stand out far too much especially with the cover story the Hokage gave him. Found the name and it's meaning on a baby name site, hope it's correct. I'll be calling him Hiroshi for now on, unless he returns to the Wizarding World. What should I shorten it to for a nickname? _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Eventual Harry and Neji pairing but it will take a while._

**Chapter 7**

Hiroshi wandered the streets aimlessly, getting a feel for his new home. Everything was so different to what he was used to, even in the wizarding world. Seeing people running across the rooftops had definitely been an eye opener! Iruka had left that morning for school after giving him a key to the house and directions to the Academy if he needed to find his cousin. He smiled as he found a library and walked up the stairs, if only Hermione could see him now. He needed to learn as much as he could about this strange place, his home for the foreseeable future and he couldn't rely solely on Iruka for that information. Hence the library.

The building was larger than Hogwarts library and felt far more modern to his relief. He strolled through the aisles of scrolls and books aimlessly, getting a feel for the place and silently observing the other patrons. There were quite a few shinobi as well as civilians going about their business and ignoring each other's presence for the most part.

"Can I help you young man?" Harry started and spun around to find a rather amused looking older woman watching him. He forced his heart rate back to something approaching normal and smiled.

"Yes please ma'am. I am interested in history, especially that of Konoha." He fought the urge to fidget as the woman studied him.

"I've never seen you here before." She stated and Hiroshi could feel a few shinobi drift closer.

"No ma'am. I just moved here to live with my cousin." He answered truthfully.

"Really, welcome to Konoha…"

"Umino Hiroshi." He gave a polite bow and the woman smiled.

"I didn't know Iruka-sensei had any family."

"I'm all that's left. We're actually second cousins, his aunt was my grandmother. My guardians died recently and Hatake-san was kind enough to escort me to Konoha. That's why I'm in here. I want to learn as much as I can about my new home." Hiroshi smiled brightly at the librarian. The woman smiled back and beckoned for him to follow her, the shinobi drifting away again although several shot interested looks at him as they did.

--------------------------------------------

Ibiki moved to the side as an angry mother darted past after her son and promptly collided with something soft. He didn't even stagger from the impact but looked down as he heard a thud and the sound of someone exhaling in shock. Sprawled at his feet was a dark haired teen looking up at him a bit dazed. The boy was familiar but he wasn't sure why. Reaching down he helped the teen up and went to continue walking.

"You know it's polite to say sorry when you knock someone over." Ibiki stopped, stunned as the teen spoke. He turned back to see flashing green eyes and then realised why the boy was familiar. He stared at the teenager and raised an eyebrow; very few people would talk like that to him even not knowing his position. His appearance was rather daunting but Iruka's cousin hadn't flinched in the slightest. Ibiki could see the gathering crowd, all gawking at the teen in shock. Emerald eyes flickered from him to the crowd and the slightest of smirks touched the teens lips, just enough for him to see but no one else.

"True, but you did walk into me…?" Ibiki countered, finding himself enjoying their little encounter.

"Why should I tell you my name when I don't know yours?" The teen asked almost cheekily.

"Morino Ibiki, Special Jounin." He answered, deciding to humour the kid. He was surprised to see him wandering the village alone but Iruka did have to teach.

"Umino Hiroshi. And you walked into me, not the other way round." The teen once again countered. Ibiki felt a flash of surprise at the name but it made sense, the one he had given Kakashi would stand out a lot.

"Well Roshi I suggest watching where you're going from now." With that he walked off, smirking smugly.

"Roshi? Hey get back here!" The teen yelled indignantly causing the crowd to laugh as they dispersed. To Ibiki's surprise the teen caught up to him again and simply walked beside him, studying him openly.

"What?"

"You still haven't apologised." Hiroshi stated simply but there was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Ibiki asked, amused by the teens actions. He didn't trust the kid, not with the little they knew about him but he was interesting and so far harmless, at least to them.

"Nope." Hiroshi flashed him a smile, clearly enjoying himself, something that Ibiki found odd but also nice. He was used to people being nervous around him but he couldn't sense any fear in the teen. Green eyes stared at him for a few seconds before Hiroshi smiled widely.  
"You're not that scary Morino-san." Ibiki blinked, remembering what Kakashi had told them and blanked his thoughts. Hiroshi chuckled softly.  
"I wasn't reading you sir, I could see it in your eyes."

"I'm meant to be scary kid, it's my job."

"So? Be scary at work and be yourself everywhere else." Hiroshi shrugged.

"You're one weird kid." He commented making the teen laugh.

"You're hardly the first to say that. Don't suppose you know the way to Iruka's house from here? I think I'm lost." Ibiki pointed him in the right direction.  
"Thanks, nice meeting you even if you still haven't apologised." With that Hiroshi took off towards Iruka's, leaving behind a very amused interrogation expert. He'd heard about the teen's reaction to the Anbu guards and how he had reacted to Iruka seeing his scars and yet the teen he had just met seemed completely different. But so did the teen Kakashi had described. It seemed that Harry, now Hiroshi, was a puzzle. The teen had been playing with him, not really serious about an apology but just having fun and seeing how far he would let it go. But why test his reactions to his playful banter and not someone less intimidating? Or was it because he was intimidating? Shaking those thoughts away he continued walking towards the hokage tower.

-------------------------------

Hiroshi shifted nervously as he heard the front door open. He hoped his cousin liked his surprise but he wasn't sure he would. But it was the only thing he could think of doing to say thanks.

"Hiroshi? You home?" He smiled as Iruka called out to him.

"In the kitchen." He answered. He waited as his cousin entered the room, arms full of paperwork, only to stop and stare at the table.  
"I made dinner…to say thank you. I hope it's okay; a lot of it is recipes from England since I don't know much about your food. I think you'll like it." Harry babbled nervously. Iruka looked over at him and smiled.

"It smells delicious and I'm sure it will taste just as good. Mind naming it as we go? I'll just wash up and then we can eat." Iruka put the papers down and then moved to leave the kitchen put gave Hiroshi's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed.  
"So what did you do today? I hope you weren't too bored." Iruka asked as they ate. The meal was truly delicious even if he didn't recognise more than half of the dishes.

"I had fun. I found a library and spent several hours there reading up on Konoha's history. Even had a fun run in with a shinobi." Hiroshi smiled at the memory of the teasing conversation.

"Really? Who?"

"Morino Ibiki." Hiroshi raised an eyebrow as his cousin began choking.  
"What's wrong?"

"A fun run in? He didn't scare you or anything did he?"

"Nope. He ran into me and knocked me over but it was an accident and he helped me back up. Never apologised though so I bugged him. He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as I was and he told me how to get back here since I was lost." Hiroshi shrugged as he took a bite of his shepards pie. He completely ignored Iruka's incredulous look as he continued to eat.

"He didn't scare you at all? Most ninja are nervous around him." Iruka commented, mentally admitting that he was one of them although not as bad as many were. Hiroshi's hand brushed at his the scar on his forehead before he dropped his hand.

"I've seen a lot scarier." The teen said quietly and they ate the rest if the meal in silence.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

"Hiro, you home?"

"In here Iruka." The teen called and Iruka walked down the hall to Hiroshi's bedroom.  
"Did you need something?" Hiro asked, looking up at the door from the scroll he'd been studying.

"Actually I was going to ask if you'd like to come with me when I take my class camping next week. There's a genin team going too so it'd give you the chance to get to know some people closer to your age." Iruka told him as he leant against the doorframe.

"Camping?" He thought about it. He'd never been camping before, it could be fun.  
"Okay, what do I need?"

"Clothes you don't mind getting dirty mainly. You'll share a tent and food is provided. I'll show you what to take later and lend you a pack."

"Okay."

---------------------

Hiroshi smiled as he looked around the Academy yard as parents tried to make sure their children had everything. He felt a stab of pain but pushed it away, there was no point wasting time on what if. The class of ten year olds was excited to be going on the trip, making them difficult to handle. He laughed softly as he saw Iruka trying to break up a fight unsuccessfully.

"Yo." He grinned and looked up into the tree.

"Here to see us off Kakashi?" The ninja dropped to stand beside him.

"Of course. Here." He handed Hiroshi a small package.

"What's this?"

"You need a way to defend yourself if anything happens. Not that it should, it's extremely rare for anything to go wrong on these trips but…" Kakashi shrugged and Hiroshi unwrapped the package to reveal a sheathed knife. He looked up at Kakashi in surprise.  
"You've used a sword before, knife's got a similar grip but without the reach. Sheath ties around your thigh or calf depending on which you prefer. If you don't want it to be seen you can put it under your pants and slit your pocket. You put your hand in your pocket and come out with a knife." Kakashi explained. Harry unlaced his boot and secured the sheath before putting his boot back on and taking a few steps to make sure it was comfortable.

"Thanks."

"When you get back I'll give you lessons on how to really use it if you want."

"Sounds good." Kakashi nodded and vanished.

"Hiro!" He looked around at his cousins' all before spotting him and jogging over.  
"This is the team coming with us. The teams' sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. This is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, his partner Akamaru and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 8 this is my cousin, Umino Hiroshi." Hiroshi smiled and bowed slightly in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too Hiroshi." Kurenai said, smiling and her team nodded.

"Now that you're here we should round up the kids and get started."

------------------------

Hinata watched as a figure staggered from one of the tents to retch into the bushes. Worried she left her post and approached, recognising Iruka-sensei's cousin as she got closer.

"Are you alright Umino-san?" He jumped, eyes wide and breath ragged. Now really worried she stepped closer but he stumbled back.  
"Should I get Iruka-sensei?" He didn't answer and Hinata reached out to touch his arm. Hiroshi screamed and threw himself away from her. In an instant the rest of her team and Iruka were out of their tents and ready to fight.

"Hinata?" Kurenai called out.

"It's Umino-san." She answered and Iruka ran over.

"Hiro? It's okay, it's just me. I won't hurt you." He soothed as he knelt in front of the terrified teen.

"Iruka?"

"Could you please check on the children Kurenai? They may have been scared by his scream."

"Is everything all right?" She looked at the pale, shaking teen in concern.

"Looks like another nightmare, we'll be okay." She nodded and directed her team to check on the students. Iruka slowly pulled Hiroshi into his arms, soothing him gently. He wished Hiro would talk about the dreams but the teen refused and they had become less frequent over the last two months.

"Iruka?" He looked down and smiled at the groggy teenager.

"It's okay Hiro." He kept smiling even though he doubted Hiro could see much in the dark. The teen looked around and noticed the movement around the camp.  
"Sorry." Hiroshi ducked his head.

"Don't be. Do you want to swap tents and stay with me?" Hiro shook his head.

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Hiroshi nodded.  
"Okay." He stood and helped his cousin up, moving towards the fire. Team 8 looked over at them and Hiro looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry for waking you." He apologised softly.

"It's no problem Hiroshi." Kurenai assured him.  
"It was time for Kiba to take watch anyway."

"Are you all right no Umino-san?" Hinata asked quietly and Hiro nodded.

"Call me Hiroshi or Hiro please." She smiled and nodded. He took the mug Iruka handed him and sipped the tea, sighing as it helped settle his stomach.

-------------------------

Hiroshi laughed as he splashed and played in the river with the students. Kiba grinned as he dunked him and then yelped as Hiro pulled him under as well. The two teens surfaced laughing. Hiro was really enjoying the chance to act his age.

Iruka smiled as he watched them play. Kurenai walked over from the camp and sat beside him to watch.

"I've never seen him this happy and…well childlike before." He said softly.

"His eyes are too old for his age." She commented.  
"I never knew you had any living family."

"Neither did I till Hiro showed up. My aunt left Konoha years before I was born and was never heard from again. After his family were killed he came looking for me."

"Did he see them die, is that why he has nightmares?"

"He was in town when it happened, got home to find the house no longer standing. He doesn't talk much about anything before coming to Konoha but I know my cousin and her family never wanted to take him in after his parents died. It's hard, I want to help but he won't let me in."

"Give it time. If the rest of the family didn't want him he could be having trouble adjusting to the fact that you do."

"Maybe. It's just…Kakashi and Tsunade-sama know more about my own cousin than I do and no one will tell me anything." He sighed, watching as Hiro and three of the children tackled Kiba, laughing the whole time.

-------------------------

Hiroshi sat on the floor of his room, relaxing as much as he could. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic, trying to find it. He hated being helpless without his wand, which was still in Sound, if it hadn't been destroyed. He knew wandless magic was possible, he'd done it himself a few times and seen Dumbledore and Voldemort use it too. But it was very draining to do so. Never the less he was determined to learn, he would not be left with only a knife for defence if attacked.

Vespillo watched her master from her place in the sun on his desk. She could feel the power flowing around and through him. It was different to the type used by her old master and the humans here used, older and more comforting, at least to her. She hissed as it reached out to twine around her as well. Suddenly she could feel what her master felt and could 'feel' where he was without using her senses.

$Harry.$ She hissed, gaining his attention.

$What is it Ves?$ He asked as he blinked.

$Something happened, I can feel you.$

Hiroshi's eyes widened in surprise. She could feel him? He thought about it and then smiled, somehow he'd accidentally bonded Ves as his familiar. Hedwig would not be happy with him having another familiar but hopefully she'd accept it, eventually. Pity there wasn't a wand maker around since using a part of your familiar was meant to make the bond between your wand and magic stronger.

------------------------------

"Hello Hiroshi." He turned and smiled.

"Hey Hinata, day off?" He fell into step beside her.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei has a mission."

"Care to join me for lunch then? Iruka had to work at the missions office today."

"I'm meeting the other rookies for lunch."

"Okay." Hiro shrugged, a little lonely but he'd find something to do.

"They wouldn't mind if you came. They've been wanting to meet you." She continued softly.

"Lead on." Hinata giggled as he offered his arm but took it, leading him to Choji's favourite barbecue restaurant.

"Hey Hinata, over here! Hiroshi! Grab a seat!" Kiba yelled as he spotted them.  
"Guys this is Umino Hiroshi, Iruka-sensei's cousin." Kiba told the rest of the group.  
"You already know our team. That's Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Team 9 were meant to be here too but they got a last minute mission." Sakura told them. Hiro sat back and let their chatter wash over him. It was nice being with people nearly his age but they still didn't really have anything in common.

"Hey Hiroshi, how old are you?" Ino asked and he blinked in surprise.

"Sixteen."

"No way! You're two years older than us? No offence but you don't look it." Kiba said and Hiro shrugged.

"Iruka's the tallest family member I've seen. There…well there wasn't always a lot to eat when I was little." He added softly and Sakura nodded.

"A lack of proper food at a young age would have stunted your growth." He looked at her, curious and she blushed slightly.  
"Sorry, I'm training as a medicnin."

"Sounds interesting." Hiroshi smiled at her.

"So you're not a ninja?" Ino asked.

"No, there weren't any ninja villages around and my family needed the help on the farm." He lied.

"So you don't know anything about fighting?" She asked in surprise, he was different to most of the boys she knew in that case.

"Not really, other than the normal tussling boys tend to do. Though my cousin was several times my size so those fights were more than a little uneven." He grimaced slightly, remembering all the injuries Dudley had given him over the years.

"How do you like Konoha so far?" Sakura asked, catching his expression.

"It's different. Got the shock of my life the first time I saw people running across the rooftops." They all laughed at that.  
"I like it. I've been spending a bit of time at the library, learning what I can."

"Want to know anything book wise ask Sakura." Ino teased making Sakura blush again and Hiro smiled ever so slightly. Seemed there was a Hermione in every group. Hiroshi politely thanked the waitress that delivered the food and dug in with the others. He excused himself an hour later and began leaving the restaurant.

"Hey Hiro!" He turned back.  
"We usually get together once a week, you're welcome to join us." Kiba called out and Hiroshi nodded and waved. They were a good group, friendly and loyal though he could see it in their eyes, someone had betrayed them.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi smiled as Hiro scrambled back to his feet. The teen was a fast learner but his past malnourishment slowed his progress. He was beginning to put on weight now and he could see some firmer muscle developing now that he had started teaching him to defend himself. One thing he seemed to share in common with Kakashi's blonde student was his ability to take a hit and get back up, neither teen seemed to know the meaning of thew word quit. Of course from what Hiroshi had told him if he had ever quit then he would be dead. That was part of the reason he wanted the teen to know how to fight, he doubted Hiro's past would stay in the past and the youngest Umino would need every advantage he could get. He wondered idly if he could get the Hokage to agree to having Hiroshi fully trained as a ninja. He winced, he had the feeling if he did Iruka's blow up at the Chuunin exam meeting would seem minor compared to what he'd do if he found out his lover wanted his cousin to be a ninja. But Iruka didn't know the full story behind Hiroshi's appearance in the elemental countries.

"Break for now." He called and Hiro nodded and sat beneath a tree. Kakashi joined him and they both sipped from canteens.  
"Mind if I ask something?"

"Go ahead." Hiro said, breathing heavily.

"Why haven't you told Iruka?" Kakashi felt Hiro tense beside him and frowned slightly.

"Told him what?" Hiro asked softly.

"The truth about your past." Kakashi said, making sure Hiro couldn't purposely misunderstand him. The teen looked away; staring off into the trees, whole body tense.

"He doesn't need to know." Hiro stated coolly.

"Doesn't he? And if that past finds you here? What then?"

"If it does I'll deal with it. I won't let them hurt him." Harry growled.

"And you don't think learning about it that way will hurt him?" Kakashi sighed.  
"He cares about you Harry, all he wants to do is help you but you keep everyone at arms length." Emerald eyes widened in shock at the use of the name he had given up upon moving to Konoha but then narrowed slightly.

"He can't get involved and he'll want to if he knows. I won't loose him too." He stated fiercely, hands clenched into fists. Kakashi shifted slightly as he noticed the wind picking up unnaturally, realising it was due to Hiro's emotions.

"He is a ninja Hiro, he can take care of himself." Kakashi said.

"My father and godfather were Aurors, didn't stop them dieing because of me." Hiro told him bitterly.

"True but it was their choice. You're not giving Iruka a choice Hiro. Isn't it more dangerous leaving him ignorant? What if they show up looking for you? Iruka would have no idea what to expect. That would get him killed a lot quicker than knowing what to expect." Hiro swallowed and stared stubbornly at the ground.  
"Or is there another reason…" Kakashi trailed off as he remembered the little Hiro had told them of his other relatives.  
"He won't turn his back on you because you're a wizard. He…well lets just say no one would blame him for hating Naruto and yet he cares for him as if he were his brother or son. Iruka is one of the most caring people I know. Magic won't change that." Kakashi moved ever so slightly so that they were just touching. He could feel the tension and fear in the way Hiro held himself and groaned mentally. If anyone saw what he was about to do it would completely ruin his reputation of being distant towards everyone. Moving quickly he grabbed the teen and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Hiro struggled against him for a bit before finally going limp, silent tears falling from his eyes.

--------------------------------

Iruka looked up and smiled as his cousin entered the room but his smile faded quickly as he got a look at the teens face. He was on his feet and across the room in seconds to kneel beside the teen.

"Hiro? What happened? Are you alright?" He searched for wounds but couldn't find any much to his relief. Hiro nodded slowly, staring at the ground.  
"Hiro?"

"He's right. It's not fare to you." Hiro whispered.

"Who's right?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Kakashi." Hiro still refused to look at him. Iruka sighed and grasped his arm, pulling him towards the couch and then gently pushing him down onto it, taking a seat next to him.

"What did Kakashi say to you? You know to ignore most of what that idiot says." Iruka smiled and brushed Hiro's hair out of his eyes.

"But he was right. It isn't fare to keep it from you."

"Keep what from me?"

"My past." Iruka blinked in surprise but didn't say anything. Letting Hiro say what he wanted to.

------------------------------

Iruka relaxed back into familiar arms but continued to watch Hiro as he slept the most peaceful sleep Iruka had ever seen him have. He turned his head enough to give Kakashi a soft kiss before pulling out of his hold and walking to his own bedroom.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked softly as he shut the bedroom door. He moved quickly to Iruka's side as he saw the unshed tears in his lovers eyes.

"How…he's been through so much." Kakashi wrapped the smaller man in his arms and just held him as silent tears fell.

"He's strong, a lot stronger than he looks, rather like a certain cousin of his." Kakashi smiled and wiped the tears from Iruka's face. Iruka smiled slightly at that.

"Do you really think they'll find him here?"

"Maybe. But if they do they'll have to get through us first. Plus he seems to be making friends with the rookies and they won't just stand by either. We won't them take him, I promise." Kakashi assured him. Iruka nodded and smiled again before moving to kiss Kakashi. The jounin smiled and pushed Iruka down onto the bed.

---------------------

Hiro slowly let his breath out and opened his eyes. He smiled as he let his magic slip from his conscious grip and then stood, brushing his clothes off. He stretched before grabbing his jacket and moving to leave the clearing he had spent the last four hours in. Between his own studies and Kakashi's self-defence training he didn't get to meditate on his magic as much as he'd like but at least it was easier in the clearing than back at the house. Though the atmosphere back home had been a lot lighter the last two weeks, ever since he had taken Kakashi's advice and told Iruka the truth about his past and their family. Iruka had been shocked and horrified by the way he had been treated but he hadn't pushed Hiro away. And for that he would be forever grateful.

He headed home but then paused as a distant sound caught his attention. Cursing his curiosity since it had a tendency to get him into trouble he changed direction and headed towards the noise. He crouched behind a bush and watched as a teen dressed in the most awful green spandex he'd ever seen repeatedly punched a pole. He shook his head in amusement at the younger males attire but had to admire his commitment to training as he looked around the clearing. Deciding not to bother the other male he went to leave only to freeze at the feel of cold metal against his throat.

"Keep your hands still." A cold voice said in his ear.  
"Stand up." Hiro stood slowly and then moved into the clearing as his captor pushed him. The teen he'd been watching stopped training to stare at him.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hiro swallowed but made himself relax.

"Umino Hiroshi, I heard a noise and was curious. Do you mind letting me go?"

"Umino?" The voice questioned.

"Iruka is my cousin, I moved to Konoha three months ago. Will you let me go?"

"Let him go Neji." Hiro smiled as he was released.

"Nice timing Kakashi." He said moving away from his captor.

"Yes well I hate to think what Iruka would do to me if anything happened to you. For a teacher he's scary." Kakashi grinned behind his mask and Hiroshi shook his head in amusement. Hiroshi walked over to Kakashi's side and finally got a look at the person that had so recently been threatening his life. Obviously related to Hinata in someway with the same white eyes and dark hair but his was a lot longer than hers. Where Hinata was quiet and shy this teen held himself arrogantly and his face was cold.  
"You okay Hiro-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine." One hand went to his throat were the kunai had rested only moments before and he was glad to find it hadn't even broken the skin.

"Are you really related to Iruka-sensei?" The one in green asked, eyes wide. Hiro couldn't help but stare for a moment before nodding.

"Of course Team 9 has been on a mission. Umino Hiroshi meet half of team 9, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji. Hinata is his cousin." Kakashi explained and Hiro smiled though it was a little shaky.

"Pleased to meet you." He turned back to Kakashi.  
"I should get home, it's my night to make diner." With that he left the clearing, able to feel cool eyes watching his every move.

-----------------------------

"You look a bit shaky." Iruka commented as they ate.

"Had a run in with Team 9 that ended with a kunai at my throat."

"WHAT!" Iruka had paled at that. He had a pretty good idea who had been holding said kunai too.

"I heard a noise and was curious. Next time I think I'll keep walking. Kakashi showed up so everything was okay."

"It was Hyuuga Neji wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But he didn't hurt me, not even a scratch." Hiro shrugged, standing to wash the dishes.  
"Hey Kakashi, there's leftovers in the fridge if you want them." Hiro said startling Iruka.

"How is it you can tell when I'm around and yet Neji snuck up on you?" The jounin asked as he got the plate of food out after kissing Iruka hello. Hiro shrugged as he dried the dishes.

"I know you plus I was distracted by the umm well weird outfit Rock-san was wearing." At that both Kakashi and Iruka laughed.

"Wait till you meet his sensei." Looking between the two men Hiro shuddered.

"I get the feeling I don't want to. Night."

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Hiroshi grinned as he all but danced around his clearing. He could hear Vespillo's amused hissing from a nearby tree branch but honestly didn't care how much of an idiot he looked at the moment. He'd done it!! Still giddy with success he held out his hand, aiming at a fallen branch.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said and the branch began to rise up. He knew he was grinning like an idiot but hey; who wouldn't be if after four and a half months they'd finally managed a spell, wandlessly.  
"Come on Ves lets head home, I think I should cook Iruka dinner tonight." He told his familiar, still grinning. The snake hissed her agreement and headed off through the trees. Having energy to burn Hiro took off at a flat out run towards home.

----------------------------

Iruka couldn't help but stare at the sight that greeted him when he got home that night.

"Hiro?" He called and nearly jumped, as his cousin seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"Are we having people over for dinner?" Iruka asked cautiously, eyeing the heavily burdened table.

"Nope, just us." Hiro answered as he put the last of the food on the table. Hiro looked at the table and then blushed.  
"Oops?"

"So what has you in such a good mood?" Iruka suddenly wanted to run as he saw the mischievous smirk that suddenly appeared on Hiro's face.

Kakashi froze for a split second on the doorstep as a terrified shriek reached him.

"HIROSHI PUT ME DOWN!!" He kicked the door in and tore into the house only to stop and stare in disbelief at the sight that greeted him. Seeing Iruka flailing around in mid air he couldn't help his next reaction.

Hiro nearly dropped his cousin as the sound of someone laughing their head off reached him. Turning quickly he grinned at Kakashi before gently lowering Iruka back to the floor.

"Hey Kakashi, want to stay for dinner?" Hiro asked happily and Kakashi blinked, well it was more like a wink, at the sight of all the food on the table. Hiro gave a small nervous laugh.  
"I felt like cooking." He shrugged.

"For what army?" Kakashi asked as he went to put the front door back where it belonged.

"Ummm, I don't know why I cooked that much really. I just started and this happened." Hiro blushed and the two men laughed at him.

------------------------------

"I've never seen Hiro like that." Kakashi said later that night. Iruka smiled and cuddled closer.

"The closest I've seen was on the camping trip when he was playing with the students and Kiba. He's really happy to finally be making headway with his magic."

"I think I know why." Kakashi said softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Iruka. It wasn't often they just got to cuddle like this and Kakashi knew he'd have to leave in a few hours but it felt so good.  
"It's because he's been defenceless. Without a wand and easy access to his magic he's had to rely on others for safety, something he's not used to. On top of that he'd seen his godfather die, came home to find said home gone and then spent time as a pris…. forget that last bit. He's had it very rough and for his people has been all but defenceless even with the training I've been giving him. But now he's found a way to tap into his magic again. Sure it's going to take him time to figure out how to use it efficiently and all but it is a start. I think we're going to be in for an interesting time as his confidence grows." Kakashi chuckled and Iruka smiled.

"Could be interesting. I'm just glad he's finally happier. Still, that doesn't explain some of the looks you've been giving him lately."

"It's nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Kakashi insisted quickly, a little too quickly.

"Kakashi…" Iruka growled and his lover swallowed.

"It was just a passing thought and all so please don't kill me. And I'm not going to suggest it or anything."

"Kakashi just tell me."

"Okay so it crossed my mind that seeing if he could be trained as a ninja would give him a better chance against the other wizards but it was just a passing thought I swear." Iruka went silent and still.  
"Ruka?" Kakashi asked nervously, ready to be yelled at, kicked out or even killed due to one protective chuunin but to his surprise Iruka wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his head in his chest.  
"Iruka, love?"

"I hate it but you're right." His lovers answer shocked him but he didn't say anything, just hugged him close.  
"The thought of Hiroshi as a ninja scares me, he's already been through so much but it would give him an edge against other wizards."

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow during training." Kakashi said and Iruka nodded before moving to kiss him softly.

----------------------------------

"Kakashi?" Iruka looked at the other shinobi worriedly. Though his face was covered as usual Iruka could still see the surprise and shock on his lovers face.

"He said no." Iruka blinked. What?  
"Hiro said no to the training." Kakashi said and Iruka felt something inside relax even though his cousins' answer confused him.

"Did he say why?" Iruka asked, curious about Hiro's reasons.

"He said that he is going to fight them as a wizard when the time comes and not as anything else." Kakashi shrugged, it was the teens' choice after all.

"But…" Iruka sighed and nodded, he knew Hiro had made his choice and there was nothing they could do to change his mind.

----------------------------

Hiro laughed as he watched Kiba and Akamaru fooling around. He grinned at Hinata who was giggling shyly behind her hand. The whole of the Rookie 9 that remained in the village plus team Gai had gathered for their weekly get together and team 8 had made it their mission to drag Hiro along not that he had really complained about it. He had accepted Lee's rather exuberant apologies on behalf of his teammate for their last meeting even while Neji himself simply stared coldly. Hiro honestly couldn't see how Hinata and Neji were related with their very different attitudes and personalities. It was nice that the younger teens wanted to include him in their activities even if he just sat and watched as they sparred and had mock battles. One of the girls always sat out to keep him company though he didn't mind watching alone it was nice that they didn't want him to be. It was odd and very different to what he was used to where people only hung around him because of his fame.

Hiro didn't regret turning down Kakashi's offer. He had enough blood on his hands already and he could see the shadows in these teens' eyes. Knowledge and memories no one their age should be forced to carry. He knew that one day he would have to go back, that one day he would have to face him and only one of them would walk away from that fight but when that day came it would be wizard versus wizard. Yes he was meant to have the power the Dark Lord knew not but something inside was telling him that being a shinobi wasn't it. So he would continue his self defence lessons with Kakashi and his own magical training for now and enjoy the chance to be free for once. Because Hiro knew that it wouldn't last forever, they'd find him eventually.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

"_fsdfff_" English.

**Chapter 11**

Hiro stood facing Kakashi, hands empty and relaxed at his sides. The older man was holding a single kunai and for once not reading his book, instead his focus was locked on the teen. Suddenly Kakashi moved, hurtling towards Hiro, kunai raised. The teen dropped, rolling out of the way, his wand hand coming up.

"Expelliarmus." Kakashi dodged the spell and came at him again.  
"Petrificus Totalus." This time the spell connected and Kakashi hit the ground, his body rigid. Hiro as instructed left the curse on to see if Kakashi could find a way to throw it off. It took a bit but his body suddenly relaxed and then the older man was back on his feet.  
"So it worked?"

"Yeah. Took a lot though." Kakashi admitted.

"And I'm only technically a fifth year student, they'll have more power behind their spells." Hiro warned him, sitting down since wandless magic was a lot more draining than if he had his wand.  
"I want my wand back." He admitted.

"It makes that much of a difference?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"Yeah, most people can't really do anything without one. It's exhausting and takes more focus and power. I'm putting almost three times more effort into these spells than I ever used to have to. Unfortunately I don't think I can summon something from that far away." Hiro shrugged and Kakashi nodded before offering him a rice ball.  
"We should drag Iruka out here for this. If…well he'll be a big target."

"I want to work on it for a while longer. Figure out if there's an easier way to throw off your spells. Iruka's good but his chakra stores are nowhere near mine."

-----------------------------------

Hiro stood up, looking around for what had disturbed his meditation. He yelped as something dive-bombed him, hooting angrily. He froze and then smiled widely.

"_Hedwig! Hey, stop it girl! I'm sorry! Will you stop it already!_" Hiro ducked and dodged as best he could as the irate bird continued to attack. He didn't blame her for being mad but this was just ridiculous.  
"_Come on girl, let me explain!_" He pleaded. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of merciless attacking she stopped and settled on a branch just out of his reach, glaring down at him angrily. Hiro sighed but couldn't help smiling at his first real friend. He sat down at the base of her tree and settled in for a long talk trying to calm his familiar down.  
"_I never meant to leave you behind but everything happened so quickly. If I hadn't sent you to Moony for the summer you would have died with the Dursley's. I spent the first few days here in a cell in another village; I don't want to even think what they would have done to you girl. I know you think you have to always look after me but this way at least you were safe. Konoha's a great place Hedwig and I have family here, real family. He doesn't care about magic or that I have a maniac after me. I know I have to go back one day but for now I have a place to live and train in peace. You understand, don't you?_" He smiled as she gave a reluctant hoot, holding out his arm to her. The snowy owl flew down and walked up his arm to settle on his shoulder, preening his hair diligently. He laughed and gently stroked her feathers.  
"_I missed you too._" What he failed to notice were the pale eyes watching the entire encounter.

-------------------------------

"Hiro, why is there an owl in the lounge room?" Hiro smiled at Iruka and held his arm out, Hedwig obediently flying over to rest on it.

"This is Hedwig, she was the very first gift I ever received. She finally tracked me down and was none to happy about being left behind."

"Someone gave you an owl?" Iruka asked not quite believing it then again wizards seemed to have a few weird customs.

"Yeah. We use them for delivering mail and they make great friends." Hiro explained, strolling the soft feathers.  
"_Hedwig this is my cousin Iruka._" He extended his arm towards Iruka who just stood there uncertainly.  
"Hold out your arm." Slowly he did so and the owl moved to his arm and up to his shoulder. He jumped slightly as his ear was nipped before she settled in to preening his hair. Hiroshi laughed at the sight, glad that Hedwig liked Iruka. He smiled as he thought of her meeting Kakashi, maybe she'd think he was a relative with his hair colour. The thought of having her attack whenever Kakashi took out a certain book was very tempting.

"So where exactly is she staying?" Iruka finally asked.

"My room."

"With Ves? Are you sure that's smart?"

"Sure, they'll keep each other company."

"Aren't you worried about Ves eating Hedwig?" Iruka looked at Hiro like he was crazy.

"I'd like to see her try, she'd more than likely get her eyes clawed out. Making a perch for her will give me the chance to practise transfiguration."

-----------------

Neji paused and then entered the clearing, watching the older teen closely but he gave no sign that he new the shinobi was there. He ducked as a white blur dove at him and that got the youngest Umino's attention.

"Hedwig stop." He called and the blur, a white owl, settled onto a branch above the green eyed teen.  
"Sorry about that Neji, she can be a bit over protective at times." Hiroshi smiled at him and stood up. Neji nodded stiffly, watching the other boy closely. He found the older teen puzzling. There were times when he would almost swear that Hiroshi was a shinobi with how silently he could move and the shadows he would glimpse in his eyes and others when he was simply a teenager with a previously bad family life. Since they'd first met three months ago Hiroshi had changed a bit physically, no longer looking unhealthily thin he was beginning to fill out a bit and gaining some muscle definition as well which Neji knew was from some light training curtesy of Kakashi. But after seeing him that day with the owl that had just attacked him he had become even more intrigued. Because the other boy had been speaking a language he had never heard of before. That naturally made Neji suspicious of him. He'd learnt from the others that not even Iruka had known of his existence until he had suddenly shown up claiming to be Iruka's cousin and that the rest of the family had just been killed.  
"Um, hello?" Neji focused on Hiroshi, mad at himself for getting that lost in thought.

"She?"

"Yeah, Neji this is Hedwig my oldest friend. She got left behind the mess when I left home and caught up a few days ago. She's being a bit overprotective at the moment." Hiro stroked the soft feathers gently and then the bird moved to his arm and Neji stayed still as Hiroshi approached.  
"Go on, she won't bite." Hiro smiled at him and Neji found himself petting the soft feathers, Hedwig soaking up the attention. He felt his lips turn up in small smile as he petted the white owl making Hiro's smile widen.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine _

**Chapter 12**

Hiro re-read the letter again. He'd read the thing so many times since Hedwig had brought it that the parchment was well creased and the ink already fading. But it was the last news he would have of his parents' world for a long time. He hadn't even noticed the slip of parchment attached to Hedwig's leg when she'd first arrived, he'd been too happy to have his first friend back with him to check. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of her carrying a message until later that night and had been happy to find Moonys' letter. Out of everyone in the Outside he missed the remaining Marauder the most. Remus was his last link to Sirius and his parents and despite being fairly reliant on Dumbledore the werewolf had at least never lied to him.

With a bot of distance, okay a lot of distance since he was several continents away, he had finally looked over his various relationships and come to several disappointing conclusions. One, Ron was a jealous glory hound who stayed with him when things were good but always became intensely jealous when Harry received more attention like in fourth year. As for Hermione she was far to trusting when it came to those in authority. There were things he'd told her and only her that Dumbledore knew meaning he couldn't trust her with any information, wether or not she had been a willing informant or not. It was possible that Dumbledore had simply found the information in her thoughts but he couldn't take the chance. As for the headmaster himself he was far too manipulative for anyone's good. From what he had learnt about Tom's time at Hogwarts Albus had to at least have had some serious questions about the boy and yet he had done nothing. And every year the old man gave him just enough for him to go running off to solve some mystery and stop Riddle, the only year that seemed semi out of his control was fourth when Cedric died.

He had never trusted the Ministry and never would, unless it underwent a complete overhaul and all workers were subjected to Veritaserum. The whole place was just simply corrupt. Who takes money from a man founds in Death Eater robes in the DoM attacking school children and then lets them walk free? Cornelius Fudge, that's who. Thanks to him Lucius Malfoy was free and was probably involved in the attack that killed the Dursley's. And now said Minister had out a bounty out on him for murder. Brilliant. Lockhart would make a better Minister than that idiot Fudge! They had tried to freeze his accounts only to find them empty and while that had added to the suspicion on him at least it kept Fudge from lining his pockets with his inheritance. He knew that if Fudge had his way he would never be able to return to England and remain a free man so he had to be able to stand up to the Ministry when he returned.

Hiro sighed and put Remus' letter aside. He hadn't needed it to know going back now would be a bad idea but it was nice to know the werewolf was looking out for him. He couldn't even answer the letter, too much chance of Hedwig being recognised and intercepted or tracked back home. At least he didn't blame him for running like so many would. He wondered what Remus would think of Iruka and his friends here in Konoha, not that he'd ever meet them but still. Hiro still hoped that Remus would like them though.

----------------------------

"So where are we going?" Kakashi looked down and smiled at the annoyed teen. He had to admit that training with the boy was the most fun he'd had since Team 7 fell apart, unless he counted time spent with said teens older cousin. Of course annoying this teen was a little more dangerous than annoying his old team had ever been. They'd only try to kill him; Hiro though would simply make his life a living nightmare. Who'd have thought that once Hiro had finally settled he would reveal a mischievous side to rival Iruka and Naruto's. And detecting pranks fuelled by magic was a lot harder than anything Naruto had ever attempted to do to him.

"Well…" He drawled earning a glare.  
"I have a mission and we don't want your training to suffer without my guidance." Hiro snorted and Kakashi cuffed him lightly, smiling when the teen didn't flinch at all.  
"Therefore I have arranged another teacher for you." Hiro blinked in shock as he stared around the training ground.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"You really don't like living do you?" Hiro glared at him as the training grounds occupants headed their way.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Hiro shot Kakashi a look that, if looks could kill would have left the jounin as a greasy little smear on the ground. Kakashi chuckled nervously before giving a lazy wave to team 9. Hiro offered a polite smile to the team he knew the least out of the group that gathered weekly. But he had never met their sensei, till now. He knew why Iruka and Kakashi had been amused when he'd met Lee, Gai was at least a hundred times worse!  
"SO THIS IS IRUKA-SENSEI'S YOUTHFUL COUSIN. I AM MAITO GAI." Hiro's smile became stained as the man bellowed happily, his ears hurting.

"A pleasure to meet you." Hiro said politely.

"Gai has agreed to work with you while I'm gone." Kakashi told him with a smile, hiding a shiver of fear. He knew Hiro was going to get him back for this somehow but he honestly believed Gai was the best choice. Hiro needed to be able to defend himself but refused to be trained as a ninja leaving only hand-to-hand combat skills and Gai was the best for those.

"You are so dead Hatake." Hiro muttered under his breath.

"Yes, well, have fun." With that Kakashi was gone.

--------------------------------

Iruka watched in concern as Hiro dragged himself down the hall towards his bedroom, not even seeming to notice the worried chuunin. Just who had Kakashi asked to take over the teens training while he was gone?

"Hiro? Are you okay?" He called out and his cousin paused, turning to look at him.

"He's crazy." The boy answered tiredly.

"Who?" Iruka frowned.

"Gai. Hope you won't miss Kakashi, I'm going to kill him when he gets back." Iruka blinked at the matter of fact statement as Hiro shut his bedroom door. Gai? Kakashi had sent his cousin to Gai of all people for training? He might just help Hiroshi kill his lover when he returned! Then again the training would be good for Hiro (hopefully it wouldn't kill him) and maybe he would re-think his decision on being trained as a ninja as much as Iruka really didn't like the idea it would make Hiro even more able to protect himself. And that was what mattered most.

-------------------------------

Neji watched as his sensei put Hiroshi through what should be classified as torture, especially considering the older teen wasn't a shinobi. But the green-eyed teen put up with it without a word of complaint. It was obvious he was being taught for a reason but what was it? Umino Hiroshi was an enigma, one he was no closer to working out then he had been when they first met. For a civilian his skills were impressive, even if he didn't use chakra. Not that he couldn't if properly trained, unlike Lee he definitely had it and enough that training him wouldn't be too hard. And yet he was only being taught to fight hand-to-hand. Although he did carry a knife, a gift from Kakashi and Tenten was helping him truly master its use.

There was something about Hiro that made it impossible for Neji to ignore him and that annoyed him. The teen really wasn't anything special so why the special treatment?

--------------------------

Iruka ducked, just dodging a beam of red light coming from his cousins' hand. They'd been at it for three hours now and both of them were exhausted but happy with their progress. Hiro's already good reflexes were steadily improving and Iruka had managed to break two of the curses himself. Hiro's training over the last week with Gai had been going surprisingly well even though the teen had come home half dead most days. So while there were no longer any plans to kill Kakashi he was still going to receive some punishment for doing that to Hiro with no warning. At least the increased physical training was helping with his magic too, making it a little easier to use.

Iruka groaned as he opened his eyes to see worried green staring down at him. He sat up, Hiro hovering over him. He smiled at the teen to let him now he was okay and then pushed himself up to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hiro. Thanks for waking me up."

"Why didn't you dodge?" Hiro frowned; he knew Iruka should have been able to dodge that stunner.

"Guess I lost my concentration." Iruka admitted in embarrassment and Hiroshi nodded in understanding. Though neither had said anything they were both worried about Kakashi, he was almost a week overdue. Hence their practice session, trying to keep from going mad with worry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a famous ninja right?"

"You're right. He probably got distracted by a new book." Hiro snorted and rolled his eyes at the mention of the hated books.

"Or he's helping a little old lady with her groceries." Iruka laughed. Hiro definitely knew his lover well.

-------------------------------

Hiro and Lee stepped apart as an Anbu appeared in the clearing, the rest of team 9 also stopping their training.

"Umino Hiroshi?" Hiro nodded.  
"Please report to the Hokage's office." The Anbu vanished and Hiro frowned. What could Tsunade want to see him for?

"See you later then." Hiro jogged back towards the village. When he arrived the secretary let him in and he frowned as he saw his cousin standing in front of the Hokage's desk.  
"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Hiro stepped up to stand beside Iruka.

"I thought the two of you deserved to be the first to know, Hatake Kakashi is being listed as Missing in Action."

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Why is everyone telling me not to kill Kakashi? As if I'd kill him off! _

**Chapter 13**

"You're sending search parties after him, right?" Hiro asked, subtly casting a calming charm at his cousin since he doubted the older man wanted his relationship outed because he lost it in the Hokage's office. He frowned as Tsunade stared down at her paperwork for a few seconds before looking up again.

"No, we simply don't have the necessary resources or intelligence to risk it." She said stiffly and Hiroshi actually growled at her.

"If you don't have the information then why the hell was he sent to wherever?" The teen bit out. Iruka, under the effects of Hiro's magic, was remaining remarkable calm from Tsunade's view since he'd just been informed one of his friends was missing but she was more worried about Hiroshi's reaction since her sake glass was rattling dangerously on her desk.

"To get said information! We don't know enough so he was sent to gather intelligence. Obviously he was somehow compromised and caught or killed. I don't like it but I can't risk anyone else, even to retrieve Kakashi." She replied angrily. Did the boy really think she liked abandoning Kakashi? Then again from his previous experiences with those in authority maybe he did. She sighed tiredly, she really hated telling people things like this which is why she rarely did, usually it was a team-mate but since he was on a solo mission and she didn't want anyone else learning of Hiro's abilities if he reacted badly she had to tell him herself.

"Where did you send him?"

"What? Why?"

"Because if you won't send him help I'll go after him." Hiro stated seriously. Iruka spun to face him, eyes wide.

"No way! You're no match for fully-trained shinobi who will be trying to kill you Hiroshi." The chuunin argued. Hiro opened his mouth to argue but Tsunade cut them both off.

"There are no ninja there." Iruka turned to her with a puzzled look while Hiro's face went blank and then turned to a look of horror.

"Tell me you didn't." He whispered hoarsely. Tsunade couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.  
"Where exactly did you send him?" Hiroshi hissed out. Iruka's eyes widened in shock as he realised what they were saying.

"Your information proved that we have lost track of events Outside. He was sent to several countries to gather up to date intelligence." Tsunade admitted.

"Where was he when you last received any communication?" Hiro asked tensely.

"Romania." They stared in surprise as Hiroshi began openly swearing in several languages before Iruka hit him over the head.

"Watch your language!" He barked automatically. Both shinobi exchanged worried looks as Hiro began laughing hysterically.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked softly once he finally calmed down. Tsunade arched an eyebrow.  
"You have condemned him to death." He whispered and Iruka paled.

"What?" He asked and Hiroshi sent him an apologetic look.

"Romania has always been one of the Darker countries and it's only gotten worse since Voldermorts' rebirth. It is home to the largest and deadliest vampire and werewolf clans and has always been a haven for Death Eaters. I had a friend who used to work at the Dragon Reserve there; used to because the month before I came here they were forced to flee for their lives. The country is now one of Voldemorts' main bases. And you sent Kakashi there. I'll leave tonight; hopefully I'll be back within the week with Kakashi, one way or the other. I won't leave his body there if it's too late."

"Hiro…" Iruka looked at his cousin and fell silent, he knew nothing he said would be able to change the teens mind and it scared him. He'd in all likelihood already lost his lover but to loose his cousin too?

"Hiroshi you can't."

"Why not? I'm not one of your ninja, you can't order me not to. You've thrown him into my world; I'm the only one here with a chance of getting him out. If not for him I'd probably still be in that cell or worse, I won't abandon him. You've never seen what Death Eaters do to their captives, I have. And if they let the vampires or werewolves have him…" Hiroshi closed his eyes.  
"I will not leave him there." Emerald eyes snapped open in anger and pain.

"There is nothing that can be said to change your mind? Kakashi is an elite shinobi, he knew the risks." Hiro simply glared and shook his head.  
"What do you plan to do?"

"The goblins refuse to take sides, I can go to them for some information. The rest I'll have to buy. With the extra training I've done here I should be able to take any wizards I run into. The hard part will be getting past any wards, vampires or werewolves but it isn't impossible." He shrugged.  
"I won't be able to make any definite plans till I get there and can look around." Tsunade stared at him before nodding slowly.

"How would having a team at your back change the odds?" She asked carefully.

"They'd all have to be fast, vampires are many times faster and stronger than a civilian and they'd still have a considerable advantage over most shinobi." Hiro told her.

"Then team 9 will accompany you, if you honestly believe the chances for success are over fifty-five percent."

"Then you better tell them to pack." He stated firmly.

"Hokage-sama I request permission to go too." Iruka stated firmly, making the other two look at him in surprise.  
"I know I am only a chuunin and an Academy instructor but Hiro has been teaching me how to fight against magic, having another person with some experience along could make all the difference." Tsunade stared at him and he fought the urge to squirm.

"It isn't usually a good idea to send lover's on missions together, or to retrieve each other. Add in the fact that the 'mission commander' is your cousin and that makes it worse. If, if, I allowed you to go could you swear to maintain a proper shinobi attitude? You're not known for hiding your emotions Iruka." He stared at her in shock. They'd been so careful, how had she known?  
"I'm the Hokage Iruka-kun, I know all." She smirked.  
"You'll leave tomorrow night, I know you'd rather leave sooner but the team needs to be fully briefed and shown why they should follow someone's orders when that person is a civilian in their eyes. Briefing will be at eleven am, I'll have my decision on wether or not Iruka will be a part of the team then. Either way you should come to the briefing to help explain. Dismissed."

---------------------------------

Hiro put his pack down against the wall, looking around to make sure he had everything he needed.

$You'll keep him out of here till I return?$

$Yes Harry. Go now and be careful. I should be going with you.$ Vespillo answered but he shook his head.

$No, you need to distract Iruka if he tries to come in here. Last thing I need is for him to panic over my disappearing.$

$Are those things really important enough to risk it?$ The snake slithered over and he stroked her scales.

$If we're going to pull this off then yes. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.$ Ves didn't agree with that but didn't say anything as her human disappeared with a soft pop.

-------------------------------------

Hiro smiled as he looked around the clearing he and Kakashi had once stayed in briefly. Hopefully it was close enough for what he was going to attempt since he really didn't want to risk getting any closer, despite how confident he had appeared in front of Ves. Closing his eyes he pictured the desired objects and then let his magic flow.

"Accio." HE whispered and then settled in to wait.

-------------------------------------

Hiro smiled at team 9 as he slipped into the briefing room beside Iruka.

"Hiro-san are you okay?" Tenten asked and he smiled.

"Just a little tired, I didn't sleep the best last night. She smiled and then caught sight of something shiny around his neck.

"That's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Hiro fingered the choker absently.

"Something from home I misplaced during the move, only just found it." He told her and Iruka frowned. He didn't, did he?

"Hiroshi what were you doing last night?" Iruka whispered.

"Just packing." Hiro smiled and then turned as Tsunade entered the room. Time to begin.

_TBC…_  
_Should Iruka go with them? And should Kakashi still be entirely human or should he have a bad encounter with a vampire or werewolf? Opinions please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto. Pity really.  
__Okay so voting is closed. For Kakashi I am going with the majority vote while for Iruka I think I've reached a compromise.  
__On with the story. Sorry in advance for seriously hurting Kakashi. _

**Chapter 14**

The ninja in the room snapped to attention as Tsunade entered, followed by Sakura. The pink haired girl looked very surprised to see Hiroshi in the briefing room but still smiled at him.

"Good everyone's here. Team 9 along with Umino Hiroshi, Umino Iruka and Haruno Sakura you are being sent to retrieve Hatake Kakashi, alive if possible. Iruka and Sakura will set up a temporary base for you to fall back to since he probably won't be in good condition, correct Hiroshi?" Everyone turned to Hiro, all but Iruka in surprise.

"As much as I hate to say it by this time we'll be lucky if he's still alive with how long it's been since he last contacted you." The group looked between Hiro and Tsunade, the teen was glaring coldly at their leader, an expression they'd never seen on his face before. And what was even more surprising was Tsunade looking down slightly, as if feeling guilty for something.

"As the mission will be in the Outside Hiroshi is in charge."

"What?" Sakura looked at her mentor in confusion. Why put Hiro in charge? He was a civilian from the mountains.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I've lied to you all. My birth name isn't even Umino Hiroshi though I am Iruka's cousin. I was born and raised Outside and I know the way the people who have Kakashi work." Hiro explained softly, unable to look at them. Iruka put a comforting hand on his shoulder and the teen gave him a small smile.

"How do you know that?" Neji asked coolly.

"Because their leader has been trying to kill me since I was a baby. It's part of the reason I left when I found out about Iruka. I've been fighting them on and off since I was eleven."

"But you didn't know how to fight till Kakashi-sensei started teaching you." Sakura knew the others were just as confused as she was. Hiro held up his hand.

"Lumos." They stared at his hand and the ball of light hovering above it.  
"You will not be fighting ninja but wizards, vampires, werewolves and any other creatures that have been lured to their side. Magic is very real and capable of ending your lives before you can blink. Vampires are the undead, far faster and stronger than any human. Werewolves are fast and strong but aren't as dangerous except for the full moon. We will be going into a place where we are severely outnumbered and won't be able to trust anyone." Hiro explained.

"I am placing Hiroshi in charge because of this, he knows the people and he knows the way they fight. Hopefully you'll be able to get in and out again without anyone being the wiser. But as I doubt that will happen Team 9 has been chosen for their speed and combat skills. Hiroshi and Iruka will brief you on how to best fight a magical opponent en route. You are being sent to retrieve Kakashi, nothing more. You leave in three hours, dismissed."

------------------------------

Hiro leant against the gate and stared up at the sky, ignoring Iruka who was leaning beside him and the guards who were nearby. He wasn't ready for this, he'd thought he'd have more time before having to face that world again but as he told Tsunade he would not abandon Kakashi. The jounin could have left him behind in Sound but had instead helped him escape and had even carried his half dead body to Konoha for medical treatment after Ves had bitten him. Since then he had become a friend and in a way almost another cousin. He prayed that Kakashi would still be alive, sane and human when they got there or else he would make them pay. He would not loose anyone else he cared about, not without a fight. He just wished he'd been able to retrieve his wand but only his transfigured trunk had come to his summons so he had to assume it had been destroyed. And so in separate vials he had a fang, venom and a scale from Ves along with a wing and tail feather from Hedwig. While doing reconnaissance he planned to drop in on a wandmaker so that he would be fully armed when it came time for the rescue.

"You okay?" Iruka asked softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. How are you holding up?" He looked at his cousin in concern, it wasn't everyday that you found out your lover was being held by a bunch of powerful maniacs who had been trying to kill your cousin for years after all.

"Okay I guess. We've always known the risks of one of us never coming home." Iruka said softly.

"He will come home if I have anything to say about it." Hiroshi promised firmly.

"Do you have any ideas for where Sakura and I will wait?" That made Hiro smile softly.

"Yeah, I know a place. I know you want to go all the way but."

"It's okay, I know why the Hokage is having me wait, I'm too emotionally involved and could be a risk to the mission."

"I don't know, I always seem to do better when emotionally involved." He said remembering how his desperation to save Sirius had led to the strongest Patronus he'd ever managed. They fell silent as Neji joined them at the gates. Hiro could feel the Hyuuga watching him, even with his eyes closed.  
"If you want to say something then say it." Hiro said after several minutes of feeling Neji's gaze on him.

"Why lie?" Hiroshi opened his eyes and met Neji's gaze.

"To protect myself and everyone here. With nothing to link this village to my old name no one would come here looking for me. It was meant to be a fresh start. Till Tsunade decided to send Kakashi out without even thinking of asking which countries it might be a good idea to avoid."

"This Romania is that bad?" Neji asked, wanting more information on their destination.

"What I know is a few months out of date but yeah. We'll have to be very careful once we get there or we'll end up in cells next to Kakashi." Hiro told him. He smiled as Sakura and the rest of Team 9 joined them.  
"Ready?"

"How will you keep up with us? I didn't think you could run like we do?" Sakura asked.

"I can't. Wait till we're further from the village." Sakura nodded but watched him curiously as they started walking. Fifteen minutes later they stopped.  
"Anyone around?" Neji checked and then shook his head.  
"Good." They watched as Hiroshi pulled a bit of garbage from his pocket, Iruka's eyes widening.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked in surprise, knowing how much his cousin hated those things.

"Yeah, it's the quickest option." Hiro answered tightly.

"A piece of garbage?" Tenten questioned.

"A portkey actually. Everyone gather round and touch it. Don't let go." The followed his instructions.  
"Ready?" They all agreed and Hiro took a deep breath.  
"Hope." With a familiar tugging sensation the group of seven vanished from the Hidden Countries.

-----------------------

Hiro ignored the shinobi as they sorted themselves out after their rather interesting landing, his attention fixed on the clearing ahead of them and the small house inside it.

"Stay here till I call for you. If I'm not back in five minutes the return code for the portkey is Godaime." Hiro took a step only for Iruka to stop him.

"Hiro?" The teen flashed him a smile and then slipped his cloak off finally revealing what he was wearing. Having his trunk back was really coming in handy. He was dressed like any typical slightly rebellious wizarding teen; black slightly baggy pants, a too-tight green Quidditch t-shirt and dragon hide boots. Without his glasses, his hair now falling to his shoulders and with his scar hidden with makeup and a genjutsu courtesy of Tsunade anyone watching the clearing would not think Harry Potter was there. He strolled across the clearing as if he hadn't a care in the world before knocking on the door. The ninja watched closely as a rather shabbily dressed man opened the door only to stare in Hiro in shock before giving a shout of joy and gathering him up in a tight hug.

------------------------------

Remus grumbled as he got up and went to the door since the knocking wasn't stopping. He flung it open only to stare at the teenager on his doorstep. He blinked in surprise as he recognised the teens' scent.

"Harry?" He whispered.

"Hey Moony." Harry answered softly but with genuine affection. The teen gasped as he grabbed him up in a hug, grinning like an idiot.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? Like the new clothes though." Harry laughed.

"Thanks. As for everything else it's complicated. I'm here with some friends though, mind if we crash for a bit." Remus looked at him in concern, something was very wrong.

"Harry? What's going on?"

"Please Remus I'll explain I promise but we need to get out of sight." He looked at Harry and then nodded.  
"Thanks, back in a sec." Harry ran back towards the woods and then re-emerged with the oddest group he had ever seen and that was saying something. Remus stepped back out of the doorway and smiled politely as the group entered, all watching him warily.  
"How good are your wards?"

"Good, Sirius had this place done by the goblins for me years ago for safety. Harry explanation, please?" Harry motioned for his companions to sit, saying something in a language Remus didn't understand.

"Okay, so you know the Dursley's were killed. I came home to find the place a crater so I ran, ended up at Gringotts. The Goblins were very helpfully once they found out I was both the Potter and Black heir. I emptied my accounts and then did some much needed shopping while under glamour. Anyhow while I was gone the goblins were working up a family tree. To my shock it turns out that I still have living family and on Mum's side. Want to guess where my maternal grandmother was from?"

"I get the feeling somewhere I'd never think of so just tell me cub." Remus noticed the small smile Harry gave him for that nickname.

"The Hidden Countries." Okay, he definitely wouldn't have guessed that one in a million years. He only knew about those countries because he was an 'utter bookworm' as James had once called him.

"Then your companions…"

"Yep."

"But why have you come back? There's a reward out on you Harry, dead or alive."

"Because someone I have come to see as family has been captured in Romania. We're the rescue party." Remus collapsed heavily into the chair behind him.

"Romania…Harry you can't be serious."

"Remus, would you do any differently if it were me or Sirius there? I will not abandon him, I can't." Remus sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

"What do you need?" Harry smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." Harry pulled back and smiled at his honorary godfather.  
"First is there some sort of translation spell or something? This'll be a lot easier if we can all speak the same language." Remus nodded and pulled out his wand making the shinobi tense and then relax when they saw it was a simple stick, except Iruka who knew it was a wand. With a simple wave and some Latin the spell was done.  
"Well now that everyone can understand each other time for introductions. Everyone this is my godfather Remus. Moony this is my cousin Iruka; with him are Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten and Sakura. If it's okay then Iruka and Sakura will stay here while the rest of us go to Romania to find Kakashi. We'll need medical supplies since they've had him a while and anything necessary for a new were or vamp, just in case." Harry swallowed as he said that, not wanting Kakashi to have to go through that. Remus nodded in understanding.  
"We're going to need as much up to date info as we can get too."

"I can get some from Order HQ but the rest…"

"I'll take care of."

"Harry!"

"I'll keep my hood up and a glamour on, I'm not suicidal."

"I know. Just don't get caught. Last thing I need is to have to try to break you out of Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Gai questioned.

"Wizarding prison." Harry answered shortly. The shinobi looked between the two wizards. Obviously Hiro's real name was Harry but why was Remus worried about him being put in prison? Seeing their looks Harry sighed.  
"My relatives were killed and the minister would rather pin it on me than chase after Death Eaters. Hence the price on my head. Which is why I'm not going to be looking for info in England."

-----------------------

No one paid any attention to one more cloaked figure as they made their way through the crowds. Spying the shop he needed the figure broke from the flow and entered, glaring at the little bell that signalled his arrival.

"May I help you good sir?"

"I need a wand and was told you could help me."

"Looking for something special then, hmm?" The gnarled old man asked, rubbing his hands together in glee. Several vials were handed over along with some wood and a bag of gold.  
"Hmmm…."The old man studied the materials and the gold before grinning.  
"Come back tomorrow and it'll be ready.

"Agreed." With that the cloaked man apparated out.

Harry lowered his hood and shook out his hair, stupid of him to cast a cooling charm on the cloak really. Now for the local branch of Gringotts, joy.

-------------

Remus watched the Ninja curiously, especially the one Harry had called cousin. They were an…odd bunch. Especially the two green clad ones. Half the time he was tempted to take the translation charm off them just so he wouldn't have to understand what they were saying, watching it was bad enough. The boy Neji…that had been embarrassing but he honestly looked blind. The two girls were nice enough and a lot more normal seeming. And Iruka…he appeared a nice man, if agitated but it had been explained that he was a close friend of the man needing to be rescued, which was why he would be remaining behind with Sakura who turned out to be the groups' medic. Harry should be able to handle any quick on site healing, leaving the heavier stuff for her on their return.

He honestly didn't mind that his cottage had become base camp for a group of ninja and one wizard, he actually enjoyed the company and knew it would be lonely once they all left. But as much as he loved having Harry back it simply wasn't safe for the teen to remain. He had offered to go with them, give them another wizard but they had declined stating that teamwork would make up for things and as they had never worked with him before…

Remus smiled as Iruka ran over to check Harry was okay as the teen apparated into the clearing. He already knew Harry wasn't bleeding since he couldn't smell any and he didn't have the familiar scent of fear around him so he was probably okay. It was good to see Harry had some family that cared for him and that he felt he could open up to. He'd seen the signs in the teen's behaviour back in third year but Dumbledore had dismissed his concerns as nothing and Harry refused to talk about it so he could do nothing. He knew the main group was leaving tonight and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared but he knew Harry, he always came through when the odds were against him.

----------------------

Harry smothered a laugh as he helped Lee with his cloak. The younger teen had been very disappointed to learn he couldn't wear green but they wanted to blend in, not stand out a mile. Gai had been easier to make wear the wizarding clothes but then again he was a jounin, no matter how weird he seemed. Honestly Gai's team was not one he would have picked for stealth but with the odds of them having to face vampires and the like he had needed the fastest team. At least Tenten and Neji had simply accepted the clothes and gone off to change. In a way though he was glad Lee was fussing, he needed the humour. Iruka and Sakura had a temporary medical room already set up and Remus had the secure room he used on nights of the full moon ready as well although they were all praying that was unnecessary. He was carry a case of shrunken medical supplies in preparation of giving what first aid he could, Remus had run him through everything several times just to be safe. As well as that he had the knife Kakashi had given him and his new wand. They were all armed and dressed to blend, in others words they were as ready as they were going to get.

----------------------------

Neji stayed close to Hiro…Harry? He honestly wasn't sure what to call the other teen anymore. Yes this mission had solved many of the questions he had had about the youngest Umino but it had also raised new ones. Using the intelligence Remus and Hiro had gathered they had split into two groups and then gone to the places most likely to be holding Kakashi. For now though they were sticking to the towns since someone would have seen his capture. He was watching his team leaders back as he chatted with bar patrons, occasionally slipping one or two some gold coins to get their tongues wagging. Tenten was meant to be doing the same several towns away with Gai and Lee guarding her. Hopefully neither of his two usually spandex clad teammates would do anything to break cover, they did not want to try rescuing four people.

"What's wrong?" His companion whispered in Japanese.

"You never said what name." Neji whispered back and Harry/Hiro? blinked.

"Sorry. Hiro, the other one is too dangerous in this world." Neji nodded and Hiro went back to charming the patrons, which he was surprisingly good at. Twenty minutes later they slipped from the bar and out into the cold night air but Hiro was smiling beneath his hood.  
"Got him." He grinned and Neji found himself giving a small smile in return.

"Let's head back then." Hiro nodded and Neji put a hand on his arm. A second later there was a soft pop and they were gone.

-----------------------

"Alas we could find nothing on my eternal rival! What must he be suffering at the hands of these." The door opened, thankfully cutting him off, to reveal a grinning Hiro and a less sour than usual Neji.

"We found him." Hiro said causing Gai and Lee to launch into their usual hugging with the sunset background, which Hiro still couldn't work out how they did.

"Will you wait until tomorrow night or risk the daylight?" Remus asked as he handed the two teen cups of tea.

"There may be more chance of being spotted during the day but it means they can't send the vampires out after us. Everyone get some sleep, we leave at 5am." Hiro ordered and they dispersed to their sleeping bags, or in Sakura and Tenten's case Remus' spare bedroom with its double bed.

Remus went into the kitchen to wash the dishes and wasn't all that surprised when he was joined.

"Nervous cub?"

"I've never led something like this before Moony, what if I screw up?"

"You won't. You're a lot like your parents when it comes to these things, though before you were more like James. But you've planned this out like Lily used to and you have the natural leadership skills of your father. They all have their individual skills, as do you, remember that and use them fully. Don't rush in but take the time to study the situation and you'll be fine." Remus assured him.

"I've missed you Moony."

"I've missed you too." Remus finished the dishes and drew the teen into a hug.  
"I'll always be here for you when you need me, you know that right?" Harry nodded against his chest.

"I almost came to you that day but I didn't want to put you in any more danger. You're the only godfather I have and the last link to my parents."

"They would be so proud of you Harry, Sirius too." Remus released him and grabbed a towel to help him finish drying the dishes.  
"I've been doing some shopping on your behalf."

"Oh?"

"Books and supplies for your further studies, plus a lot of our old Marauder things. There's even our notes on animagi in there but please have a nurse or something supervise if you ever try to transform."

"Thanks Moony, I will."

--------------------------

Hiro pressed his face into the fabric in front of him. His disillusionment charms better hold up or it wouldn't be the Death Eaters that killed him but embarrassment. He was clinging to Gai's back as they moved at top speed up the rock face and towards the towering fortress. There was no lack of fortresses and castles in Romania, if they made the vampires and werewolves play nice after the war it could be a bustling tourist country. He smothered a relieved sigh as he was lowered to the ground and stepped away from Gai to study the wall. According to his information there was a hidden entrance somewhere around here.

"Neji." He nodded and activated his eyes.

"A meter to your right there's a tunnel through the wall." Hiro moved over and began tracing the wall, trying to find the actual opening. He grinned as it clicked open and the tunnel was revealed.

"Anyone in it?"

"Negative."

"Lets go." Hiro led the way with Neji behind him to keep an eye out for enemies.  
"This should bring us out at the very bottom level, cells start the level above and go for three. We'll have to search each level as we go." The others nodded and they exited the tunnel once Neji gave the all clear.

"There are three levels, we should split up." Tenten said.

"How far can you see Neji?" Hiro asked and Neji understood. He stared upwards, scanning the levels above them.

"The first two levels are empty." He reported. Hiro nodded and headed for the stairs, beginning the climb. Half way up Neji grabbed his arm and they froze. Then Hiro heard it, voices. He frowned since he didn't recognise the language but they were coming this way and there was nowhere to hide when halfway up a staircase.  
"Trust me?" Hiro nodded and forced himself not to tense as Neji's arms wrapped around him securely. The next thing he knew he was upside down and gripping Neji's arms very tightly. He noticed that Tenten had yanked Lee up with them and that Gai was ready to kill the men if they noticed them hanging above their heads. Luckily they didn't look up, unfortunately that meant they had two enemies behind them. Hiro looked at Gai as the older man had more experience with this sort of thing. The jounin nodded and threw two kunai, expertly aimed the two men never felt a thing as they crumpled, dead before they hit the stairs. The group dropped back to the ground and quickly set the bodies rolling so that they would end up at the lowest level and hopefully remain undiscovered until they were long gone.

Neji scanned the level above them and nodded, he'd found Kakashi, but there were also guards on this level. Hiro closed his eyes and focused on his magical senses, trying to get a feel for wether or not the guards were human. He grimaced as he felt the familiar presence of a werewolf. He pulled out a gift Remus had given him while wearing thick gloves and Neji pushed the door open a crack, just enough for Hiro to through the cylinder through. It shattered on impact and the guard began choking as he inhaled the silver vapour. The other guards began calling to each other as Hiro shoved the door open and threw himself into a roll to avoid the incoming curses. He returned fire, giving the others a chance to get into the hall and fight back. Harry's last stunner caught the final guard just before he could hit the alarm much to their relief.

"Anyone hurt?" Hiro relaxed as they all replied in the negative. Searching the bodies he found the cell keys while Tenten slit the stunned guards throat, better not to leave anyone alive that could possibly identify them.  
"Which cell?"

"End of the corridor on the left." Neji answered and they set off. As it turned out Neji needn't have told them since it became obvious which cell he was in the closer they got. Hiro fought down the urge to be sick as the stench of fear, sweat, pain and human waste hit him and he could see Tenten pale drastically. He motioned for her and Lee to hang back and watch their backs and she couldn't hide the small look of relief. He flashed her a small smile in reply and kept going. His eyes flickered to Gai who had his hands balled into tight enough fists that his hands were white. Neji had a look of disgust on his face and Hiro had to force himself to take a deep breath to control his magic. Last thing they needed was for him to accidentally bring the fortress down on their heads in anger. He had to force his hand not to shake as he slipped the key into the lock and pushed the cell door open. A whispered lumos lit the small room up and immediately made Hiro wish for darkness again.

"Kakashi." Hiro managed to get his vocal chords working though only in a choked whisper. There was no answer and he looked at Neji who nodded, he was alive. Hiro took a hesitant step into the cell and then dashed to his friend's side. He was reluctant to touch him in case he just made it worse but he needed to get him uncurled if even only a little.  
"It's okay Kakashi, we're here to take you home." He whispered soothingly and then put a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi convulsed slightly, pulling away and curling up even more if it was possible.  
"Kakashi can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" He asked as he quickly ran a diagnostic spell and then pushed himself away from the injured man to empty his stomach.

"Hiro?" Gai called in concern.

"I'm okay. We need to get him out of here but I need to get some potions into him first." Gai nodded and moved to help. Kakashi finally responded vocally, screaming as they tried to get him to straighten him out a bit.

"Eternal rival please we are only trying to help."

"I don't think he's aware of us." Hiro told the other man. They finally managed to roll him over enough to get a look at his face and sure enough his eye was glazed and unfocused, not seeing them. Hiro gently held his head still making eye contact.  
"You're going to be okay Kakashi, we're taking you home." He said, staring into Kakashi's open eye even as the man fought against them weakly. He only hoped he was simply delirious from fever and hadn't been driven mad considering how many times he had been exposed to the Cruciatus curse. Pulling out the needed potions Gai helped him get them into the injured man. They were all relieved when he finally went limp as the mild sleeping draught and pain relievers kicked in. Gai lifted the broken body gently and they quickly left the cell. They hurried back down the hall, picking Tenten and Lee up on the way, both teens sparing a horrified look at the copy-nin as they ran. They all but flew down the stairs and back into the tunnel until they were outside.

"I'll meet you back at the cottage, there's something I need to do first." Hiro stated flatly but they could all hear the restrained rage in his voice.

"Hiro…"

"Go." He all but snarled, his magic snapping around him. Gai nodded and they portkeyed out. As soon as they were gone he released his fraying hold on his magic, feeding his rage and pain into it and aiming it all at the fortress before him. As the fortress began to shake under the assault he activated his own portkey, returning to the chaos of Moony's cottage. He took one step towards the kitchen and then slipped into the welcoming embrace of darkness, unaware of Neji catching him gently and carrying him to his sleeping bag.

_TBC…_  
_My longest chapter yet._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did._

**Chapter 15**

Iruka paced the room nervously. He could feel Sakura and Remus watching him but he didn't care. His cousin was risking his life to save his lover and there was nothing he could do but wait. He hated being the one always left behind to wait but as a chuunin academy teacher that was all he could do. He didn't take many missions and only during the academy holidays and they were always fairly low ranked since replacing academy teachers was hard, very few people were suicidal enough to want to deal with classrooms of mini-ninja. He'd done several A-ranked missions before becoming a teacher and sometimes he wished he'd stuck with them instead. Maybe after this he would increase his training and resign from the Academy, maybe.

The room being used an infirmary was as ready as it was going to get, stocked with healing potions and supplies brought from Konoha. Which left the three of them with nothing to do but wait for the team to return, hopefully with Kakashi.

He bolted outside as he heard Tenten yelling for help only to freeze as he saw Kakashi's limp form in Gai's arms. He could have sworn his heart actually stopped beating for a second before he moved to help them get the jounin inside and into Remus' room since it was the largest bedroom. After that all he could do was step back and watch as Sakura and Remus worked, occasionally handing them the things they needed. Taking a second to look around he felt a flash of panic.

"Where's Hiro?" He demanded, glaring as Gai and Neji exchanged a look.  
"Well?" He snapped.

"He stayed behind to do something. He said he'd be right behind us." Neji explained.

"We need more water!" Sakura snapped out and Neji left the room. Iruka followed a second later as he heard a muffled noise. He relaxed as he saw Neji lifting Hiro into his arms and carrying him over to his sleeping bag. Stepping forward he opened the bag and held it while Neji made Hiro comfortable.

"He's exhausted, stay with him." Neji told him and then went to get the water Sakura wanted. Iruka knelt beside his cousin, checking him over for any injuries and was relieved to find none. He wanted to go back into the infirmary but he knew he would only be in the way and someone should stay with Hiro just in case.

------------------------------

"How is he?" Gai asked seriously.

"Lucky to be alive." Was Remus' tired answer, healing magic really wasn't his thing, Harry had more talent in the area than he did but according to Neji the teen was out cold. The werewolf collapsed into a worn armchair and gladly accepted the cup of tea Tenten handed him.  
"Frankly I don't know how he survived long enough to be rescued with those injuries. His rib cage was all but pulverised, the bones in his legs shattered not to mention the massive internal injuries. He also has wounds that match vampire fangs and werewolf claws. We'll have to wait and see wether or not he was infected but so far it looks good. He was tortured extensively and exposed to several nasty dark curses, including the two non-lethal Unforgivables. As for his mental state, we'll have to wait for him to regain consciousness before we'll know anything. But frankly…I don't like the odds of him still being sane." Remus finished sadly. The ninja stared at him in horror.

"Poor Kakashi-sensei, with those injuries he'll never be able to work as a ninja again." Tenten whispered. That made Remus smile slightly.

"His legs are already forty-five percent healed, his ribs will take longer but are on the mend. The internal injuries are also healing well." He told them, earning looks of shock.

"How?" Neji demanded.

"Magic. I removed the bones from his legs completely and they are currently regrowing. It's a painful procedure as Harry could tell you but at least Kakashi is still unconscious. I'd do the same for his ribs but it's too risky. Thanks to Sakura's abilities he's no longer in danger of dieing from internal bleeding but he will be very sore for a while."

"But he'll live?" Iruka finally spoke from where he was sitting beside the still sleeping Hiro.

"Yes." This time Sakura answered, smiling softly at her old teacher. She wasn't blind, she knew there was more than friendship between her two teachers but she also knew better than to say anything.  
"Someone needs to stay with him at all times in case he wakes or there are complications. We should stay here until after the full moon, just to be safe as well." The group nodded in agreement, knowing Hiro wouldn't argue if he was awake and Tsunade had put him in charge.

"I've given as many pain relief and sleeping potions I can risk safely so he won't wake for a while, maybe tomorrow afternoon." Remus added.

"Let Ruka watch him." Everyone jumped at the slurred voice and then looked down at the occupied sleeping bag. Bleary green eyes stared back before Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting Iruka help him. Sakura ducked into the kitchen and returned with a large glass of water, which Harry downed gratefully.  
"Thanks. What did I miss?"

"What did you do? Do you have any idea how far you drained your magical core?" Remus growled.

"Tommy-boy's down a rather large base, doubt anyone got out before it collapsed on them." Harry answered, earning a lot of disbelieving looks. Remus started laughing.

"You love shocking people by doing the impossible don't you?" The last remaining Marauder grinned.

"Got to maintain the reputation Moony. How is Kakashi?" Harry listened carefully as Remus listed his injuries again as well as what they'd done to heal him. He closed his eyes in pain, hands clenched into trembling fists. He opened his eyes again as Iruka's hand covered his. The older man gave him a shaky smile.

"We got him out Hiroshi. He will be okay, we have to believe that." The teen swallowed and nodded, leaning his head on his cousin's shoulder. He hated this, hated feeling so helpless. Sure, he'd taken out the fortress but only because he had been so far beyond mad that his rage had fuelled his magic beyond what he was normally capable of. And that would not help Kakashi or stop Voldemort. Vacation time was over, he'd been taking it too easy while in Konoha but now he needed to train. Voldemort wouldn't stop until he ruled the world…or someone stopped him.

"Where's Moody?" Remus blinked at the sudden subject change and then shrugged.

"No one's sure. When Dumbledore refused to step in after Fudge put the bounty on you Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt left the Order and vanished. I only stayed to keep an eye on things, gather information. Why?"

"Think you can get word to them?" Harry asked, sitting up straight.

"Harry?" Remus eyed him warily.

"It's time we stopped playing around. Get them here. We have a few weeks for them and you to get me up to Auror standard at least."

"No, no way cub." Remus stood in agitation. The ninja watched on, Iruka the only one with any idea of what might be going on and even then he knew Hiro hadn't told him everything.

"What other choice is there Remus? Riddle won't stop until someone stops him and I'm the only one who can." Harry said coldly, staring into Remus' amber eyes.

"He's always been afraid of Dumbledore and the Order." Harry cut him off, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Remus went white and collapsed back, Gai catching him before he could fall to the floor although the werewolf didn't seem to notice, horrified eyes locked on emerald ones.

"No, please no, not you." He whispered in agony. Harry pushed himself to his feet and moved to kneel in front of the last Marauder.

"It's always been me Moony. The day he killed my parents he set this in motion. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Either I kill him or he kills me, there is no choice." Remus moved, pulling Harry into his arms and holding him close.

"Would someone mind explaining what you are talking about?" Neji asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Nothing much, just the fate of the world." Harry answered flippantly. Remus closed his eyes in pain, sending a mental apology to his friends for not being able to protect Harry from what was to come.

"I'll send word and start brewing the animagus potion, better to have someone who knows what they're doing supervising. How long can you stay?"

"Tsunade gave us two months."

"Then we better get to work."

"Moony…"

"Marauders forever cub. You'll need a new name you know." Remus gave him a shaky smile and then stepped away from Gai's support.

"I leave that to your wisdom Mister Moony. Gai-sensei, would you be willing to continue my training while here?"

"Of course! I did promise my eternal rival I would train you in his absence"

"Thanks." Harry went off in thought for a bit. Tenten was a weapon specialist and it would be good for the psychological impact if nothing else…  
"Anyone care to help me break into one of the most secure places in the magical world?"

"Harry?" Remus looked at him, he had a bad feeling he knew where the teen was talking about.

"The Headmaster has something of mine and I need it back." The teen shrugged.

"And that would be?" The werewolf prompted making Harry grin.

"The Sword of Gryffindor."

"WHAT! That sword was lost centuries ago."

"Actually it was in the sorting hat. Guess I no one ever told you exactly how I killed the basilisk in second year."

"A basilisk? You killed…how?"

"Shoved the sword up through its mouth and into the brain after Fawkes gouged its eyes out. Took a fang through the arm while doing it though, if Fawkes hadn't been there…"

"You would have died, phoenix tears are the only cure to basilisk venom." Remus finished quietly, the others listening intently since in reality they knew very little about the teen before he moved to Konoha and what they did know was mostly a lie.  
"So…Gryffindor's sword, you do realise that if you're seen wielding that…"

"They'll be saying I'm his heir instead of Slytherin's like in Second year. Yeah, I know. But Dumbledore said it took a true Gryffindor to pull it from the hat, not an heir." Harry explained.

"So this sword belonged to someone important?" Tenten asked, curious.

"Only one of the most famous and powerful wizards to live in the last several thousand years." Remus told her.  
"It is said that the sword itself holds some powers though no one knows what."

"Well it didn't show any while I was fighting the giant snake. So does anyone want to come with?"

"Harry you'll never get passed the wards undetected."

"Unless I use the one entrance Dumbledore can't ward." Remus gulped slightly.

"The Chamber."

"Only a Parselmouth can use it and last time I checked Riddle and I are the only ones around. Getting in is the easy part, it's getting into the headmasters office that'll be hard but I think I have a way."

--------------------------------

Iruka stared down at his sleeping lover, carefully running his fingers through the silver hair, hoping Kakashi was somehow aware he was there. The bruises on his face were fading and his legs were now seventy percent healed and the rest of his injuries were healing thanks to magic and chakra. It was good to see he was healing physically, especially since normally wounds of that magnitude would have had him living out his life as a civilian. But what scared Iruka was the fact that Kakashi may not be all there mentally when he woke, which would be soon. He didn't know what he would do if what they had done had broken his lover, he would never leave the older man but for Kakashi to return to Konoha like that…Iruka was not powerful enough to protect him from the assassins that others would send.

A low groan of pain coming from the bed startled him from his thoughts and he shifted so that he would be in Kakashi's line of site, hoping that seeing him would help the other man.

"It's okay Kakashi, you're safe now. We got you out of there, they can't hurt you anymore." He soothed as Kakashi tried to move only to groan again in pain.  
"Don't move love, you were badly hurt. Can you open your eyes?" Other than some feeble movement and more groaning Kakashi didn't respond. Iruka continued to stroke his hair, hoping to soothe him and then flared his chakra to get the others attention. A second later Sakura ran through the door, Remus hot on her heels although he wasn't looking to well with how close the full moon was.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"I think he's waking up." He explained and the two moved to the bed to check his vitals.

"Kakashi-sensei can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Sakura called softly while Remus ran a scan with his wand. Remus and Iruka moved quickly to hold him down as Kakashi began to thrash about, only causing himself more pain.  
"Sensei please, you'll hurt yourself. It's okay you're safe now. It's me, Sakura, your student." The pink haired teen tried to calm him but it wasn't working. They all started a bit when Kakashi's eyes opened.

"Kakashi, can you understand me?" Iruka asked softly. His heart plummeted when he saw no recognition in the glazed eyes. All three winced when the man began screaming, trying to fight against them. Remus summoned a potion and quickly poured it down his throat, Kakashi going limp instantly even as the others appeared in the doorway, weapons drawn. All it took was a look at the rooms' occupants to realise what had happened.

"This doesn't mean anything. It could simply take his mind a while to realise he's safe, if that's the case then he should be mostly okay." Remus pointed out.

-----------------------------

Neji followed Hiro through the forest. If he hadn't been in the Forest of Death than this place would be a lot scarier. He had only volunteered for this for the chance to observe the older teen more and to learn more about his strange abilities and secrets. As much as the man often annoyed him he knew his sensei would protect the others and Iruka-sensei while not as powerful as a jounin was certainly no slouch so he felt safe leaving his teammates back at their 'base'. He had been the obvious choice to accompany Hiro on this mission after all. Gai and Lee were not the best at stealth infiltration, they were not looking to engage in a fight so a weapons mistress was unnecessary, Sakura was needed to care for Kakashi and sending family together was always a bad idea so that ruled out Iruka-sensei. Plus being able to see through walls would be useful from what Hiro had told him while they had been gearing up.

Neji watched as Hiro paused, looking around obviously to make sure they were in the right spot.

"What I'm about to do you can not tell anyone about, Tsunade classified it an S-ranked secret, got it?" Neji nodded and then jerked slightly in surprise as Hiro hissed at a nearby stone. He watched in surprise as the ground shifted, forming a tunnel which Hiro jogged down. Having no other option Neji followed.

----------------------------

Iruka lay next to Kakashi, his arms wrapped gently around him as he slept. Despite Remus' optimistic words Iruka was finding himself giving into despair. What if the wizard was wrong and his Kakashi was gone, lost in his own mind forever? He shivered slightly moving closer and holding him as best he could while taking his injuries into account.

"Ung…won't…." Iruka sat up instantly at the pained sound. Had Kakashi actually spoken?

"Kakashi can you hear me? It' okay, I've got you love." Iruka whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

"No….ple…" Kakashi coughed harshly and then whimpered as his ribs protested violently. Iruka reached over for the cup and gently lifted Kakashi's head from the bed, placing the cup at his lips.

"Drink this for me Kakashi, its just water to help your throat." He tipped the cup slightly but Kakashi kept his mouth shut. Not knowing what to do Iruka began to hum softly. He couldn't sing to save his life but he could at least carry a tune while humming. He hoped that it would break through somehow, that Kakashi would know it was him since he was the only person who knew what the song meant to them. It was the song that had been playing on the radio their first anniversary, the song they had left playing when they had gone to his bedroom and made love for the first time. He continued humming softly, one hand supporting Kakashi's head, the other holding the cup to his lips. He smiled as Kakashi relaxed a little and his lips parted a small amount. Tipping the cup carefully he let a few drops slip in. Kakashi swallowed automatically and Iruka continued to help him drink that way until most of the water was gone. He lowered Kakashi back onto the pillows, softly stroking his face. He smiled as Kakashi's eyelids flickered and then opened slightly.  
"It's okay love, I'm here." Kakashi stared dazedly at him for a few seconds before his eyes slid shut again and he slipped into sleep.

------------------------------

Neji scanned the corridors around them before signalling it was clear. Hiro nodded and then took the lead, heading confidently through the deserted hallways. It was obvious that Hiro knew this place very well, enough to be confident that they wouldn't trip any alarms. Neji was just glad to be out of those tunnels, they made his skin crawl, not that he'd admit it. After nearly half an hour of using the more out of the way corridors and secret tunnels they finally reached a dead end with an interesting statue.

"Here goes nothing." Hiro uttered before speaking softly in a language Neji didn't recognise, it wasn't what Remus spoke. Hiro grinned as the statue moved aside, revealing a revolving staircase. Neji checked above them and found an empty office. He nodded and they moved onto the staircase. Hiro pulled his wand and scanned the door before opening it and entering the office. Neji noticed the pained look on the older boys face as he looked around before Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes snapped open and he began a visual search for their target.  
"There." Sure enough an elegant sword was resting on the wall above the desk. Hiro moved further into the room and suddenly the portraits noticed them.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." One taunted.

"Shut up." Hiro growled.

"You're not welcome here boy."

"That's nice, I'm just here for what is mine." Hiro moved behind the desk and reached up to grasp the sword. The portraits began yelling at him but he ignored them as he puled the sword down. Hiro took one last look around the office before turning his attention to Neji.  
"Lets get out of here." Neji nodded, he could see the pain in Hiro's eyes as they fled the castle but he stayed silent, it wasn't his place to say anything.

-------------------------

Iruka smiled when he saw Hiro curled up in the armchair. His trip must have been successful though it was surprising he hadn't woken when the teen came in, then again he was used to his cousins presence now. He stretched and then turned to study Kakashi, he seemed to be sleeping easier now which was good, he needed the sleep to heal.

"How is he?" Iruka almost jumped at Hiro's whisper and the teen sent him a small smile.

"A bit better I think. He talked a little in his sleep and I managed to get him to drink some water. He even woke up for a few seconds but I don't know how aware he was." Hiro nodded, stretching as he stood.  
"I take it your trip was successful."

"Yep." Hiro moved over to the bed and rested his hand lightly on Kakashi's forehead, reaching out with his magic.  
"Full moon's tonight. Moony's going to stay in the forest but we'll have to move Kakashi to the secure room just in case."

"If…if he changes what will it do to his healing?" Iruka asked softly. Hiro looked down and Iruka nodded, understanding what his cousin couldn't say.  
"The Council will go ballistic if he…"

"What about you?" Iruka looked at him.  
"How are you dealing with this?" Hiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"I love him, no matter what I will stay with him." Iruka stated fiercely making Hiro smile.

"He's lucky to have you. Most people wouldn't stay with a lover who's been attacked by a werewolf." Hiro said quietly.

"It doesn't matter to me, he's still Kakashi either way." Iruka answered and Hiro hugged him before moving away.

"I'm going to go keep Moony company for a while."

--------------------------------

Iruka gripped Hiro's hand tightly as they stood outside the large cage Kakashi was laying in, watching as the light of the full moon moved ever closer to him. They were the only ones in the room, Iruka not wanting any of the others to see if… he was trembling and he knew it but he couldn't stop. Remus had explained the transformation to him and it was violent, something Kakashi's body may be too weak to deal with. He honestly didn't care if Kakashi was a werewolf as long as he survived. They both held their breath as the moonlight hit Kakashi and they waited in dead silence for several minutes before Hiro relaxed and pulled Iruka into a hug.

"He didn't change Iruka." The teen grinned as he went to the cage door, unlocking it before moving inside and levitating Kakashi out and back to the bedroom. Iruka went to follow but found it hard as his legs buckled. Kakashi was still human; he wouldn't have to deal with being a werewolf. He looked up as someone caught him and found himself grinning up at Gai.

"He didn't change." Iruka whispered before his world went black.

_TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__So as you've all guessed by now the winning vote was for Kakashi to remain human. As for how he'll recover and how sane he will be…you'll have to wait and see. _

**Chapter 16**

Sakura sighed as she mopped Kakashi's forehead, holding him still with her free hand even as her ex-sensei tried to move weakly. She hated seeing him like this. For as long as she'd known him he'd always been strong, their teams protector. Sure he collapsed occasionally due to using the sharingan too much but never anything like this. She tried to hush him gently, talking softly as she continued to treat the low-grade fever that just wouldn't break. It had taken Hiro, Gai-sensei and Remus to drag Iruka-sensei from the room for some desperately needed food and sleep as well as a shower. Though Remus hadn't been much help, the poor man was still recovering from the full moon. Despite everything Hiro had told them and the things she'd seen since coming here she still had difficulties understanding exactly what Remus went through ever month.

She removed the cloth and picked up a newly soaked one, wringing it out before placing it on Kakashi's face. She felt a flare of anger towards Tsunade for sending Kakashi on this mission in the first place, why hadn't she spoken to Hiro first? Kakashi-sensei could have been spared so much pain if she had. Iruka-sensei and Hiroshi were also in pain because of her decision. Sakura was not dumb; she'd seen the signs. If Kakashi-sensei never recovered it would devastate the chuunin.

She blinked as she found herself looking into a dark and a red eye though they remained unfocused. She moved the cloth and he groaned before whimpering.

"Shh. It's okay Kakashi-sensei. You're safe now." He stared at her blankly before beginning to struggle. She shot a grateful look at Lee as the other teen held Kakashi down gently, she hadn't even noticed him come into the room.

"Any improvement?" He whispered and she shook her head. He smiled for her and struck a pose.  
"Gai-sensei's eternal rival will recover Sakura-chan. You have to believe that!"

"I know Lee, thank you. Is Iruka-sensei okay?"

"Hiro-kun knocked him out." Sakura giggled slightly, picking up the now wet cloth she had used earlier and putting the other one back in to soak.

------------------------

"Remus!" Harry peered out from behind the curtains and smiled as he saw Tonks and Shacklebolt headed towards the cabin. It was Tonks who had yelled out of course, her one time superior berating her lack of stealth. Remus moved outside to greet them and then lead them inside.

"So what's the…" Shacklebolt trailed of and tensed.

"Hello Kingsley." Harry said as he stepped forward.

"Potter?" The ex-auror questioned suspiciously.

"Harry!" The teen nearly went over backwards as Sirius' niece slammed into him.

"Nice to see you too Tonks. Mind letting me up?" She blushed and scrambled off him.

"Sorry Harry. Where have you been?" She looked him over and grinned.  
"Where ever it is you're looking good." She winked and he blushed.

"Thanks, I think. Mad-Eye with you?"

"No one's seen him in weeks Potter." Kingsley answered, stepping forward to shake hands with the teen.  
"Good to see you've been looking after yourself."

"You too. I guess you want to know why you're here. Lets talk in here." They followed Harry through to the kitchen, leaving the shinobi in the front room.

-------------------------------

Iruka gave his cousin a weary smile as the teen collapsed into the armchair beside Kakashi's bed. He'd been pushing himself to the limit and beyond ever since his old friends had shown up, training his body and magic as much as humanly possible. The teen managed to give him a shaky smile in return before turning his gaze to the bed.

"How is he?"

"No different. The fever still hasn't broken and he's in and out of consciousness but never aware of his surroundings." Iruka admitted, letting his head drop into his hands. He nearly jumped as Hiro wrapped him up in a hug but then relaxed into his cousin's comforting embrace.

"He's strong and I know he will fight to come back to you. You can't give up hope Iruka." The chuunin nodded and Hiroshi smiled again before perching on the bed and resting his hand against Kakashi's forehead, his own creased in concentration. His magic gave off a visible glow for a few seconds around his hand before fading. Hiro slumped and Iruka caught him, letting the teen rest against him.  
"His mind…it's too chaotic…I'm sorry." Hiro panted and Iruka held him tightly. Iruka nodded even though his cousin couldn't see it and held the teen until he slipped into an uneasy sleep. Iruka carried Hiro out of the room and put him in his sleeping bag before going back to his vigil at his lovers' side. Iruka moved onto the bed as Kakashi began to thrash again, holding him gently but firmly and quietly humming their song. He smiled as once again it had a calming affect on the other nin, tensed muscles slowly relaxing and his movements stilling.

"Ungh."

"Shh Kashi, I've got you. Just sleep love." Iruka kissed his hair gently, running his hands up and down his arms soothingly.

"Wan…Ruk…" Iruka made himself stay relaxed at the slurred words; the first Kakashi had spoken since that one time almost two weeks ago.

"I'm here Kakashi, Iruka's here. I've got you." He swallowed hard around tears, not knowing if his words had gotten through or not as Kakashi went limp in sleep. He held him tightly, humming and rocking them slightly until he eventually joined Kakashi in sleep.

-----------------------------

Poppy stiffened before trying to scream but the hand across her mouth muffled the sound effectively and she lived alone anyways. She began struggling wildly against her attacker only to still at the feel of a wand being pressed to her throat.

"I'm going to let you go now, don't scream please." With that she was released to spin around and confront her attacker only to stare in shock at the teen in front of her. Could it be?

"Mr. Potter?" She asked and he smiled.

"Sorry for the scare Madam Pomphrey."

"Just don't do it again. What can I do for you? I doubt you risked seeking me out to catch up." The matron said as she finally brought her heart rate back under control.

"I need your help." She moved to scan him and he waved her off.  
"Not for me but a friend. He spent a few weeks under the 'care' of a base of Death Eaters, vampires and werewolves. Physically he's healing but I'd like a professional opinion and I can't exactly wonder into St. Mungo's unless I want to be arrested."

"Of course. And for what it's worth I believe you are innocent. I've treated you enough over the years to know you had no reason to love your relatives but I'd like to think I've gotten to know you enough to know what you will and won't do. I'll go get my equipment."

"Thank you."

--------------------------

"Really Remus, you need to take better care of yourself!" The shinobi paused at the sound of an unfamiliar, stern female voice.

"Yes Madam Pomphrey." They heard the werewolf answer in amusement.

"And you might want to see about a leash for your godson so he can't continually wander off. Between the two of you…" She heaved a semi-dramatic sigh and Hiro's laughter could be heard.

"Oh come on, we weren't that bad."

"If you weren't in my ward for some Quidditch injury or your yearly battle with Voldemort it was Remus or another of his group in for a prank gone wrong or the full moon. Marauders, first or second generation are more trouble then they're worth." They could hear the affection and teasing in the stern voice so they weren't too worried but all were curious as to why another new person had been allowed into the cabin.

"And…?"

"As for your friend his physical injuries are healing nicely, good work. As for his mind…he could really do with the care of a professional mind healer. As that is impossible I will do what I can. Mr. Potter if you would assist me, I'll be needing to link our magic for the procedure."

"Anything you need." Looking to the others Iruka pushed the door open and they trooped inside, muddy and bruised from the group sparring session. The stern looking woman standing with Hiro and Remus looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"More patients Mr. Potter?" She asked in amusement and Hiro laughed.

"No, friends. Everyone this is Madam Poppy Pomphrey, my school Healer. She's here to help."

"Is one of you particularly close to the patient? It would be best if he had an anchor present during the spell." Iruka stepped forward and gave her an awkward smile.

"That'd be me."

"Very well. Then we should begin preparations." She turned and swept into the sickroom, Hiro and Iruka trailing her. Remus smiled at the others.

"Madam Pomphrey can be trusted. A Healer's oath cannot be broken; she would have to heal Voldemort himself if he came to her injured. She wouldn't want to but she'd do it. She's been healing Potter's for a while now so she's used to the weirdness that tends to happen around them." Remus chuckled slightly at some of his memories of the scrapes James and then Harry had gotten into over the years.

--------------------

Iruka reclined on the bed, Kakashi resting against his chest, watching as Hiro followed the Healer's instructions, a look of utter concentration on the teens' face as he nodded occasionally. He tightened his grip slightly on the unconscious man as the two stopped talking and approached the bed. Hiro gave him a comforting smile as Madam Pomphrey turned to address him finally.

"You must understand I am not a mind healer although the basics are included in all Healer training. The spell we are attempting may do nothing or it could heal him completely. There are no guarantees with this type of magic except that we can't make it worse. Your role in this is to act as an anchor for his mind. You must focus solely on him, memories and emotions of your time together. You will also need to hold him down if he tries to struggle. Harry will be providing extra power for the spell. Do you understand?" Iruka nodded and she gripped her wand tightly.  
"Then let us begin." Hiro moved to stand behind the bed head while she stood at the foot. Both magic users raised their wands although Hiro simply channelled his magic through his while Poppy began moving through complicated wand movements, speaking in Latin as she worked. Iruka shivered slightly at the feel of power building in the room and stiffened slightly as it suddenly rushed towards them, fighting the urge to get them both off the bed and out of the room.

---------------------

Remus jumped up and grabbed Poppy as she swayed tiredly. She gave him a small, grateful smile as he helped her over to a chair. Hiro was next out of the bedroom, looking grey and drawn as he staggered and then his eyes rolled up and his legs buckled. Neji caught him easily and once again carried him over to his sleeping bag, very aware that all the magic users were staring at the teen.

"Merlin…" Tonks breathed in awe.

"Might as well be." Kingsley said in awe and amusement.

"What?" Neji snapped in irritation.

"No wonder Voldemort wants him either on his side or dead. I've never felt such power." The man answered quietly.

"But they were working together." Sakura said, confused.

"My magic was but a drop in that ocean of power child. Almost all of that was Harry." She accepted a Pepper Up potion from Remus before moving to check on Harry.  
"He's drained his magic far too low." She commented in fond concern before pouring several potions down his throat.  
"He'll be fine if a little tired when he wakes. Remus if you would be kind enough to help me home?" He nodded and the two left.

---------------------------------

Hiro grunted as he slammed into a tree but pushed back to his feet and went on the attack. Lee avoided him and counter attacked once again sending him flying. It had been three days since Poppy had left and Kakashi had yet to show any signs of waking. The restless teens had been sent outside to train and spar to keep them occupied and out from under foot. But none of them found themselves able to fully concentrate on their fighting. Neji and Tenten were sparring on the other side of the clearing while Sakura was absorbed in a medical scroll underneath a nearby tree although out of the way of the two pairs of fighters. Lee went to attack again only to stop as Hiro tilted his head to the side as if listening to something before breaking into a run towards the cabin. The others exchanged confused glances before following him.

Hiro burst into the bedroom to see Iruka, Remus and Kingsley trying to hold Kakashi down as he fought and thrashed, trying to get free. Slipping between them he sat on Kakashi's chest and grabbed his chin, forcing a wild eye to meet his. Kakashi's sharingan had been covered to conserve his already low chakra reserves. As their eyes met Hiro shoved his way into Kakashi's mind and winced as he found the same house he had once entered to learn Japanese. The once pristine house was a disaster. Although he could see where repairs had been made and were continuing, giving him hope. He flew through the house, heading for where he thought Kakashi would be. Entering the child's room he saw a silver haired child curled up on the bed, all but hidden by the blankets and shivering uncontrollably. A pang of pain went through him at the sight but he shoved it aside and walked over to the bed where he lifted the bundle into his lap and hugged the child close, singing softly under his breath.

"Iruka hum." He said, knowing Iruka would hear him. Sure enough Iruka's soft humming was soon heard in the room and ever so slowly the shivering stopped. He continued to hold and rock the child until he felt the lights dim as Kakashi slipped into an exhausted sleep. Once that happened he pulled out of his mind.  
"Well that went well." He grinned at the unamused looks sent his way.  
"Want the good news?"

"Good news?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"Poppy's spell did some good and it looks like Kakashi's mind is doing some repairs itself. It's still an utter mess in there though."

"But he's getting better?" Iruka couldn't hide the hope in his eyes or voice and Hiro smiled.

"Gradually. There's no guarantee that he'll ever be fully healed though. We just have to wait and see. The mind is one of the most complicated and resilient things though so don't give up hope.

---------------------------

Harry looked form the goblet to his godfather and back again before tightening his grip on it and taking a deep breath.

"Bottoms up." He tipped his head back and downed the foul concoction in one go before gagging and trying not to be sick. He gasped and collapsed as bones began to shift and reshape, his skin feeling like it was melting. The sensation seemed to last an eternity before it stopped and he shakily looked towards the mirror Moony had placed there solely for this purpose. He stared in shock at his reflection, not believing it was him but knowing instinctively that it was. So this was his inner beast.

_TBC…_  
_Okay so what should he be? Magical or muggle animal? What one?_

_The rather embarrassing spelling mistake has now been fixed. So far people seem to think some type of feline for Harry, panther, neko or some sort of magical cat. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Don't own them though it's nice to dream.  
__Thanks to Mercy Rose for the type of animal Harry is._

**Chapter 17**

Remus smiled as he studied the medium sized feline in front of him. It was a bit of a surprise considering the forms of the people Harry had been exposed to, he was honestly expecting some form of canine, maybe a wolf. He inspected him closely but couldn't figure out what type of cat he was. He was maybe two feet long, including his tail and was black with reddish spots on his underneath. He was slim with fairly long legs and long, tufted black ears. There were even some spots above his eyes though they weren't easy to see since they all but blended in with the rest of his fur. A zigzag of white fur was the only sign of the famous scar.

"Mreow?" He laughed at the confused look on the felines face.

"Sorry cub but you've got to admit this is typical for you." That earned him a low snarl of annoyance.

"Remus have you…" Tonks trailed off and stared blankly at the cat sitting at the werewolf's side.  
"Um…Remus?"

"Three, two, one." He counted down and then there was a soft pop. Harry blinked dazedly up at the metamorph.

"Hey Tonks." The teen grinned and she laughed.

"You're so cute! I've got to tell Kingsley." With that she turned and ran back to the cottage.

"Soooo, any idea what I am? Cause frankly other than some sort of feline I'm lost."

"You're not the only one. Looks like we'll have to hit the books to find your form."

"Brilliant. Why can't I just be an obvious type of cat?" He mock whined.

"Because you're Harry Potter." Remus answered, giving him a one armed hug. Harry glared at him before smiling and leaning into the hug.

-------------------

Tsunade sighed as she glanced at the calendar. There had been no word from the retrieval team, not that she'd been expecting any but the fact that Hiro's pets had remained calm and happy at Iruka's had her hoping for the best. They only had a few weeks left before they too would be declared MIA and that was not something she wanted to have to do considering who was on the mission. But she couldn't afford to send anyone after them, if they had failed even with Hiro's help then another team would have no chance of succeeding and she would not needlessly waste more manpower.

----------------

Iruka smiled gently as Kakashi's eye slowly fluttered open, being careful not to make any sudden movements. He cautiously removed the now warm cloth from his forehead and replaced it with a fresh, cool one, humming all the time since it seemed to help calm him. He froze though as the single dark eye slowly began to focus on him.

"Kakashi can you hear me?" He whispered, hardly daring to hope. He kept smiling as Kakashi seemed to register his presence but it faded as his lover began to try to move away from him.  
"Shh, Kashi it's me, Iruka. It's okay, you're safe now." He soothed, reaching out to gently run his hand through the silver mop. Kakashi cringed back from his touch.

"No…not."

"Kakashi look at me." Iruka very gently grasped his chin, keeping eye contact. Kakashi froze, his eye reflecting a level of panic that all but broke Iruka's heart.  
"You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore. Hiro and Gai's team got you out. We're in the cottage of one of Hiro's friends and we're going home, to Konoha, very soon." Iruka explained softly even though all he wanted to do was crush Kakashi to him and never let go. This was the most coherent he had been since his rescue. Kakashi shook his head, fighting against his loose hold and Iruka let him go, not wanting to panic him further.

"No real…stop…please." Iruka fought back tears as Kakashi pleaded brokenly, tears slipping from his uncovered eye. What had they done to him to make him doubt what he was seeing?

"Kakashi I am real and I'm right here. I love you and I will never leave you." He ran gentle fingers down Kakashi's masked face. They'd replaced the mask once he was on the mend so that he would feel more comfortable and the others had agreed to be obliviated so that they would not remember what he looked like under it, only Hiro still remembered other than Iruka. Kakashi lay utterly still, frozen with fear.

"Everything okay Iruka?" Hiro called as he walked into the bedroom only to stare in surprise as Kakashi's eye slowly moved to him.  
"Hey Kakashi, you awake?" he asked as he moved to join Iruka sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"What's going on?"

"He…he doesn't believe I'm real. He's scared of me." Iruka answered softly and it didn't take a genius to hear the pain in his voice. Hiro squeezed his hand in sympathy before turning his attention to the man in the bed.

"Hey Kakashi, do you know who I am?" Kakashi looked at him and then shut his eye tightly as if that would make them go away.  
"Come on Kakashi, I need you to answer.

"Not real, not real, not real." Kakashi began muttering, keeping his eye tightly shut and Hiro sighed. He gave Iruka a small, sad smile and then stood. He made eye contact and Iruka nearly jumped as the teens voice echoed through his mind.

'Don't give up; just keep telling him you're here for him. Hold him while he sleeps and keep up the humming.' With that his cousin left the bedroom.

------------------------

"That's it, you're doing well Harry." Remus encouraged as fur slowly spread over the teens arm before receding fully, leaving Harry panting on the floor.  
"Harder than it looks huh?" Harry shot him an annoyed glare before staggering upright and over to a chair. He accepted the pepper up potion Remus tossed him and downed it easily.  
"You're getting it though, and a lot faster than the Marauders did. Keep it up and you should be ready for the full transformation in another two months or so."

"At least we finally figured out what I am." He was a Caracal, a medium sized cat native to Africa and western Asia. He'd had fun finding everything he could on them. His cat form wasn't fully-grown yet, he had another foot to look forward to and the spots on his underneath would eventually fade too. Though the fact that he was black was uncommon even if not unheard of. They were also very territorial and very good climbers and jumpers, able to snatch birds out of the air.

"You're leaving soon." Remus said suddenly and Harry nodded, avoiding his gaze.  
"Will you be back?"

"Someone has to kick Tommy's arse and I'm that someone. I'm not ready yet Moony, I'd never get to him let alone lost against him."

"You're better than you think Harry but you do need more time. I…I think living where ever you've been has really been good for you, you've come a long way from the boy I met in third year." Harry smiled at him in thanks.  
"You know when the time comes, all you have to do is call."

"I know."

---------------------------

Harry carefully added the next ingredient and stirred the mixture gently. He was doing okay so far and Kingsley at least didn't breath down his neck the entire time unlike a certain potions master. Who'd have guessed that outside of Snape's classroom he actually wasn't that bad at potions? Kingsley wasn't bad at potions, at least the ones Aurors needed to know how to brew so things were going pretty well. Mostly he was learning healing porions and basic truth serums, nothing anywhere as powerful as Veritaserum of course, but there was the odd poison thrown in too.

With the accelerated training the two ex-aurors were putting him through his spell repertoire had grown considerably. Added to that was the physical training he did with the shinobi and he was the fittest he'd ever been, a lot fitter than any wizard he'd ever met. The wizarding world had grown complacent, relying too much on their magic to do everything than their own minds and bodies. So while he still wasn't up to Kingsley's level of spell casting he was able to beat the older man because he couldn't hit him and Harry was able to get in and take him out physically. He was even starting to re-think his refusal of shinobi training but at the moment he had too much on his plate, maybe once Kakashi was doing better and they were back in Konoha.

------------------------

He lay utterly still, fighting the urge to tremble, within the restraining arms. He wanted to cry but wouldn't let the tears fall; only his Ruka was allowed to hold him like this. He wanted Ruka so badly it hurt but he knew he'd never see him again, not the real him at least, the images and spells they used weren't the same. He'd tried so hard to keep them from seeing him in his mind but he had failed, he had failed his love. There were only two things he was sure they hadn't learnt from him, Konoha's location and Hiro's presence there, he would not cause his Ruka any more pain by leading the boys' enemies to their gates. He just wanted to go home so badly, to lie one last time in Ruka's arms and to know he was loved despite the fact that he was a killer. He couldn't quite bite back a helpless sob and the arms around him tightened slightly, their owner pulling him closer to bury their face in his hair. He stiffened as he felt warm air on the back of his neck and then the soft sound of humming, the tune one he held close to his heart. Had he given even that up to them?

Hesitantly he cracked open his eye and peered down at the arms wrapped around his waist. Tanned, familiar skin met his gaze and another sob made its way out. Why couldn't they let him be? Just stop the torture and let him have a little sleep without making him see Ruka. But something was niggling at him, something telling him things had changed, if even only a little. He licked his lips to moisten them only to find his mask there and he suddenly realised his sharingan eye was covered. Had they finally realised that leaving it uncovered was killing him? And what had happened to his cell? He let his half open eye wander only to see what appeared to be a plain bedroom though obviously one that was well lived in. And he was lying on a bed, an actual bed and not the hard concrete of his cell floor. So obviously they had thought up some new and even crueler way to torture him. He didn't know what they wanted from him anymore. All of Hiro's warnings and training had been for nothing; they had ripped through his mind like a child through wrapping paper to get at the present beneath. And it had hurt, more than anything. When Hiro had entered his mind it had felt odd yes but there had been no pain.

He let his eyelid drop so that his eye looked closed as the door across from the bed opened slowly and a figure with a tray entered the room. He almost screamed as he saw Hiroshi stop and smile sadly at the bed before putting the covered tray down and slipping from the room. No, no, no! He couldn't have! He didn't care now if his captors knew he was awake as he began fitting the arms. He had failed; they knew about Hiro, he had failed his Ruka. He felt his captor wake and then roll them so that he was trapped beneath the heavier man. He felt the other restraining him but there was something weird, something different.

"Kakashi it's okay. Shhh love, you're safe." The voice was warm and tender and oh so familiar but it couldn't be. He kept his eye tightly shut as he continued his futile struggle.  
"Kashi please look at me. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. What did they do to you?" Warm, gentle hands released his wrists to stroke his face.  
"Hiroshi's here too, so is Sakura and Gai with his team. You should have seen Hiro yelling at Tsunade-sama for giving you that mission. I seriously though I'd be throwing myself between them to keep blood from being drawn. He was going to come after you alone but she finally agreed to send us as backup. Well, Sakura and I weren't allowed to go on the actual rescue, I think Hokage-sama was worried about what we'd do but we got to come this far. Hiro got them though love, he killed the ones that did this to you. He brought the whole building down on them all for you. You were in such bad shape when they brought you in, I thought I'd lost you but you're stronger than that. You should be proud of Hiroshi, Gai's taken over his training and he's survived so far. We're going home in a few days and you're coming home with me once they've checked you over at the hospital, I don't care what anyone says." Kakashi found himself slowly relaxing as the man continued to babble just like his Ruka, even down to the sound of suppressed sobs in his voice.  
"Please Kashi, come back to me." That sob wasn't suppressed and he flinched slightly as he felt what felt like tears falling onto the exposed skin of his face. Ever so slowly he opened his eye to find himself staring up at what looked and sounded like his Ruka, he even acted like him. That action earnt him a shaky but seemingly genuine smile and a gentle hand through his hair, which come to think of it felt a lot cleaner than it had been in a long time. He stared up at seemingly warm brown eyes, his heart torn and his body trembling with adrenaline, fear and hope.  
"Hey there."

"Ruka…" He questioned fearfully, watching as the man's smile widened. A tearful nod answered him even as gentle hands kept up their petting.

"I'm here love. You're going to be fine; Sakura's really become a good medicnin. She and Hiro patched you up really well. I've missed you so much Kashi, I thought I'd lost you."

"Hiro here?" He was positive he hadn't given the teen up so would that mean this was real?

"Do you want me to call him in?" Iruka asked gently and Kakashi managed a jerky nod.  
"Okay, I'll be back in a second. Just relax, I swear you're safe Kakashi." Iruka kissed his forehead lovingly and then got off the bed and moved over to the door, opening it far enough to stick his head out and call for someone. Kakashi watched him carefully, trying to stay distant; to not believe it was real because it would only hurt more when it proved false.

Iruka stuck his head out the door and called for his cousin, not wanting to leave Kakashi alone while he was at least coherent enough to be questioning things and semi-calm. Once he heard Hiro call back that he was coming he walked back over to the bed and sat beside Kakashi again, gently holding a hand in his own and entwining their fingers, automatically beginning to hum. A few seconds later the door opened and Hiro walked in, looking like something the cat had dragged in and earning him a snicker from his older cousin.

"Laugh it up, you try getting thrown around by Lee. So what's wrong?" The green-eyed teen asked, giving Kakashi a warm smile seeing he was awake.

"Hiro?" Kakashi called hesitantly and the teens' smile went up several notches.

"Welcome back Kakashi." Hiro sat on the edge of the bed and slowly reached out to clasp his free hand. Kakashi looked between the cousins. Could this really be real?  
"Iruka why don't you go grab a shower, I think I can tell him some stuff to prove this is real but it's to do with where and how we met which well…"

"Is classified. Are you sure?" Hiro nodded and Iruka sighed. He bent to brush his lips across Kakashi's masked ones softly.  
"I'll be back in a little bit. You'll probably like it better if I don't stink." Iruka gave him a smile and then left the room. Hiro shifted on the bed to get more comfortable and Kakashi had to fight not to flinch away violently.

"I can guess a lot of what they did to you so I'm not surprised you're having trouble believing all this is real and that we'll be back in Konoha in a few days. I've been through some of it myself but nowhere near the level you have. But this is real Kakashi, I swear it. You had Iruka call me in and I'm assuming that is because something about my presence can help you prove to yourself wether or not this is real. So what do you want me to do?" Kakashi studied him closely, everything about the teen said this was really Hiroshi in front of him. He struggled to get his arms underneath him for leverage but his body wouldn't co-operate and he almost growled in frustration until hands grabbed his shoulders, steadying him and then raising him up.  
"Do you want to sit up?" Kakashi nodded.  
"Okay, guess we should have warned you how weak you'll be feeling for a while yet. Sorry about that." He seemed genuinely sorry too. Hiro pulled him so that he rested with his chin on the teens shoulder and then did something behind him before moving him backwards. Kakashi relaxed a little as he realised Hiro had been piling pillows up for him to lean against.  
"Better?" He nodded again.  
"Need anything else? I brought a tray in a while ago, there's some soup that you could probably keep down and it'll help you start regaining your strength." Hiro went and collected the tray; glad he had put a heating charm on it to keep it warm when he'd see them both asleep. He pulled the cover off and put some soup on the spoon but Kakashi turned his head away. Hiro sighed and then swallowed the soup himself, making sure Kakashi was watching him the whole time.  
"No poison or drugs of any kind, just some of Remus' wonderful homemade vegetable soup." Kakashi slowly nodded and raised a shaking hand to his mask, gradually pulling it down.

"Remus?" He asked as he hesitantly sipped the soup off the spoon. Warm but not too hot and it slid easily down his throat. He had to concentrate as his stomach rebelled but was happy that he didn't throw up. When was the last time he had actually eaten anything?

"My godfather, well honorary one in any case. One of my father's best friends. His cottage is pretty much in the middle of nowhere and he's loyal to me so we've been using the place as our base of operations. He's been really good about being invaded by a bunch of half crazy ninja." Hiro smiled as he refilled the spoon.  
"Guess who Tsunade put in charge of your rescue mission?"

"Gai." He managed, remembering the words the Iruka in the room earlier had been saying.

"Nope, me. And I'm not even a ninja! I swear when she said where you were last heard from I came so close to hexing her. I was going to come alone if I had to. There is no way I'd leave you to the Death Eaters. We got each other out of that cell in Sound, I couldn't leave you to my enemies." That made Kakashi pause in his slow eating. The cell in Sound? He knew about that?

"Ves, who?" He frowned, why was talking so hard?

"A rather large snake sent to kill us. I pushed you out of the way and was bitten instead. I only survived because of the mix of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in my blood from when I was twelve. Her full name is Vespillo, which translates to grave digger. She's my second familiar now and she gave a fang for my new wand."

"Your name."

"I was born Harry James Potter but Iruka named my Umino Hiroshi, for his grandfather, my great-grandfather. Everyone calls me Hiro except for Morino Ibiki who decided to call me Roshi. You suggested giving me a baby name book so I could pick my new name since Harry would stand out too much in Konoha." He put the soup aside and took Kakashi's hand, gripping it but not tight enough to hurt.  
"We're here Kakashi, this isn't an illusion or people using polyjuice to trick you."

"Want to believe…." He trailed off looking away from understanding green eyes.

"But you can't." Hiro finished for him, smiling gently.  
"It's okay, we'll keep reminding you we're real until you can. No one is going to desert you." Hiro stood and stretched.  
"Iruka should be done, I'll tell him to come back in. He's really missed you. I swear if Tsunade hadn't agreed to let him come he would have followed us anyway, no matter the consequences. We've had to knock him out and force-feed him quite a few times since rescuing you. He really loves you Kakashi and that's a rare thing to have. I envy you that." Hiro finished quietly before leaving the room.

-------------------

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi stiffened at the sound of a voice but gentle hands held him still, rubbing his back softly.

"It's okay, it's just Sakura." Iruka's voice told him softly.

"It's good to see you awake sensei." Kakashi watched the girl warily as she approached the bed.

"I just need to give you a check over okay? Iruka-sensei can stay right beside you the whole time but we have to be sure you're okay for the trip home. Hiro's idea of quick transport is a little rough." The pink haired teen tried to reassure him. He found himself actually moving into the other mans embrace because at least so far he hadn't done anything to hurt him. It wasn't until her hands began to glow green with the familiar healing chakra and he actually felt it inside that he suddenly relaxed fully. That was one thing they couldn't fake and he suddenly found himself turning in Iruka's arms and crying into his chest.

"I think you should finish later Sakura-chan." She nodded and quickly left.  
"Kashi, what is it? What's wrong?" Iruka tried to soothe him, his hands rubbing his back and stroking through his hair.

"Real… you're all real." He heard being sobbed out into his shirt and it suddenly hit him, Sakura's chakra use. So they were all officially idiots for not thinking of that before.

"It's okay Kashi, I've got you." He soothed, holding him close.

----------------------------

"Guess this is goodbye cub."

"No, it's see you later." Harry answered, throwing his arms around the werewolf.  
"I wish I could write but it's too risky." Remus returned his hug, holding the teen tightly. He'd already said goodbye to the others and the shinobi were waiting out of sight to give them their privacy.

"Iruka is a good man Harry, you couldn't have asked for better when you went looking for family. Look after yourself and him. He'll need your help with Kakashi."

"I know. If one full moon you're not alone…." Remus smiled and nodded.

"We still need to name him after all. I love you Harry." Remus finally let go.

"Love you too." Harry waved and then turned to join the others.

"You ready Hiro?" Iruka asked softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The teen nodded, forcing himself not to look back. Kakashi was asleep and being carried by Gai since he was physically the strongest of the group.

"Lets go home. Godaime." The portkey activated and they found themselves in the same place they had left from. Gai took off for Konoha immediately with Sakura and Lee while the rest of his team stayed with Hiro and Iruka as escorts for safety. Hiroshi couldn't help but smile as the gates came into sight and then laughed, as he was affectionately dive bombed by a white blur. It was good to be home.

_TBC…_  
_What should Harry's name be? Once fully-grown he will be a three foot long black cat. Suggestions please._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry about the wait but I have just started a job so I have less time to write now.  
__Thank you for all the suggestions for the Marauder name of Harry's form._

**Chapter 18**

Tsunade fairly flew into the hospital room Kakashi had been admitted to, feeling a sense of utter relief at seeing the returned team whole and healthy. Her eyes went to the bed where Kakashi was lying, apparently asleep.

"We sedated him for the trip Hokage-sama, he's still not fully recovered…mentally. Hiro and I agreed that it would be easier for him if he slept through it." Sakura informed her as she moved to give the jounin a quick check.

"Mentally?" She questioned sharply and Hiro shot her a mild glare.

"Well he was brutally tortured, give him a break." The teen snapped, Iruka laying a calming hand on tense shoulders. The boy slowly settled under his cousins' gentle touch.

"How badly?" Tsunade asked almost hesitantly.

"I was surprised he was still alive when they brought him in Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered.  
"If it hadn't been for Hiro's peoples magical healing then he probably would have never walked again."

"And now?"

"Physically he is healed except for lingering weakness. Mentally he still has a some way to go."

"He didn't think we were real." Iruka added quietly.

"Was anyone else injured?" Multiple head shakes answered her.  
"Then go home, Sakura and Hiro stay." Iruka opened his mouth but she cut him off.  
"All of you need to unwind, you can come back in no less than six hours to see him but I don't want to hear or see anything of you before then. Go!"

--------------------

Hiro blinked in surprise before removing his shoes and coat and moving further into the house. Gai and his team were scattered around the living room and Iruka was just emerging from the kitchen with a tray of teacups. Neji and Tenten shifted on the couch to give him room to collapse wearily in between them before he accepted the teacup from his cousin.

"Well?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Took us four hours but Tsunade-sama finally agreed that we can bring him here to finish his recovery in the morning. She wants to give him a full exam first though." Hiro told them with a small smile and Iruka finally relaxed, Kakashi would be home where he belonged soon.

"What will happen once word gets out of his condition? I don't mean to insult either of you but if rumour spread beyond the village then his enemies will come for him." Neji pointed out logically.

"I'm going to put up what wards I can around the house but I haven't gotten far in that discipline. The most they'll do is give us some warning and slow any attacker down a bit. But someone is going to have to stay here all the time to help him and protect him if it becomes necessary. I know I'm no match for most shinobi but I can at least hold them off till help arrives."

"But it is unfair to expect you to stay here until he is healed and Iruka-sensei needs to get back to his class." Tenten added.  
"What if we made a roster and all took turns? We don't need the whole team for D-rank missions after all but maybe Hiro could take whoever is watching's place on the team to continue his training."

"What an excellent idea my youthful student! We shall take turns watching over my esteemed rival until he is well again!" Hiro hid a small smile behind his cup at Gai's over the top attitude while the others just tried to ignore him, except for Lee of course who was now hugging him. Hiro shook his head, maybe one day he would work out where that freaky sunset came from.

"You guys might as well stay for dinner and before you cans ay anything Iruka, I'm cooking. No arguments." The way Hiroshi handled his cousin earnt a few amused smiles as the teen dragged himself into the kitchen to begin. Agitated hissing made him look down and he smiled at his reptilian familiar, running his fingers gently across her scales.

$We brought him home Ves, now all he needs to do is heal.$ He hissed softly to hear, not wanting to be heard by the shinobi in the next room since only Iruka and Neji knew of his ability.

"$You will help him heal.$ She hissed in confidence of his abilities, making Hiro smile as he turned to begin dinner.

-----------------------------

Shizune jerked out of the light doze she had fallen into at the sound of a low whimper. Her eyes went to the clock, one am right on when Hiroshi had said the ju…spell would wear off. She stood and moved closer to the bed so that he would be able to see her in the low light. Luckily his chakra was still incredibly low so that even if he woke fighting she would be able to restrain him. Both Sakura and Hiroshi had been adamant that he not be restrained to the bed for the sake of his mental stability, which wasn't very good at this point anyway.

"Kakashi-san can you hear me? You're in the Konoha hospital now. Just relax and try to sleep. Tsunade-sama will be here in the morning to give you an examination and then you're going to stay with Iruka-sensei and Hiroshi until you're better." She smiled as a hazy eye slowly blinked open. Kakashi stared wildly around the room, his breathing becoming more and more erratic.  
"Kakashi look at me, it's Shizune. It's okay you're safe." She rested a hand against his check, gently turning his head so that he would look at her, smiling softly at him so that hopefully he would calm down.

"No, no, no, no." He struggled but he was still too weak to really do anything.

"Kakashi-san please, you'll hurt yourself." Remembering what Sakura had said Shizune quickly sent some healing chakra through his system gently and he stiffened before ever so slowly relaxing and started to focus on her.  
"That's it. Good to see you." He blinked slowly, brow furrowed.

"Shizune?" He whispered and she nodded, reaching for a glass of water she held it to his lips so he could drink.  
"Ruka?" He looked around, trying to see him.

"It's okay. Tsunade-sama sent him home to rest for the night, he'll be back in the morning to take you home with him and Hiro. You're going to stay with them."

"Stay with Ruka?" She could see the small smile beneath his mask even as his eye drifted shut again in sleep. She sat back with a sigh, relieved that she had managed to calm him without having to resort to drugs or physical restraints.

-----------------------

Hiro stumbled out of his bedroom only half an hour after sunrise to find Iruka sitting at the kitchen table hunched over a cup of coffee that was cold enough to no longer be steaming even in the chilly morning air.

"Do I want to know how long you've been up? The Hokage sent us home to sleep Iruka." Hiro frowned as his cousin jumped since he had been moving quite noisily.  
"Did you sleep at all?"

"A little, I think. What time is it?"

"About half five. Go grab a shower, I'll start breakfast. Then how about we bring him home?" Iruka gave him a tired smile and headed for the bathroom. Hiro set up a quick breakfast and then moved through the house, making it safe for someone who wasn't fully in touch with reality at all times. So all the weapons were hidden as were any explosive tags and poisons. But they were left in areas where he could summon them from and Iruka knew just in case of attack. And Hiro was realistic enough, not to mention he had enough experience with the fickleness of luck, to know that eventually an attack on Kakashi would come. Sooner or later word of his condition and the fact that his protection consisted of a chuunin and a civilian would leak out and his many enemies would move to kill him. And when that time came he would fight to protect his friend, his cousins' lover. Kakashi's captivity had proved one thing, shinobi were very vulnerable to magic as long as you could hit them. Given time they could throw off the lower level spells, but the higher? He smiled slightly, the higher spells would work all he add to do was work on increasing his repertoire. No one was getting their hands on Kakashi as long as he breathed.

--------------------------

Tsunade finally stepped back from the bed as she finished her exam. Physically Kakashi was fine except for the lingering weakness but mentally…that was a whole different story. And the closest they had to someone qualified to deal with it was a sixteen-year-old half-trained wizard. She knew the teen would do his best, he had proven that he would do whatever it took to protect those he cared about. But would it be enough? Unfortunately he was all they really had, Ibiki's people knew how to break minds, not heal them and a psychiatrist wasn't going to fix this. They simply didn't know enough about the workings of the human brain to deal with this. That was the reason she finally gave in and agreed to Kakashi being moved into the Umino home, though the fact that Iruka's presence soothed Kakashi had helped. The wary, almost wild look in Kakashi's eye had just reinforced her decision, he needed to be with people who made him feel safe or he would never recover. And if she knew those two…

Tsunade turned as the door opened slowly to reveal the two Umino's. She smiled and shook her head, it was barely past six in the morning and they were already here to collect him. Her smile widened as she saw Kakashi perk up a little as he noticed them.

"Ruka?" Kakashi called and the chuunin was by his side in a second, holding his hand.

"Hey Kashi, we're here to take you home." Iruka told him, letting a little bit of his chakra flow between them and Kakashi relaxed, smiling slightly behind his mask.  
"Can he go yet?"

"Just sign the papers and he's all yours. I want a weekly exam though and there are some exercises for him to rebuild his strength." Iruka signed as quickly as he could while Hiro gathered up the instructions for his care. Iruka wrapped Kakashi in the sheet before lifting him gently into his arms. Hiro gripped his upper arm and with a small pop they vanished from the room.

_TBC…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, no matter how much I wish I did.  
__Sorry about the wait. Started this back in January I think. But I was in a bit of an accident in March and then I came down with glandular fever all while returning to uni. So a rather hectic year so far. Hopefully Plus I'm dealing with an injury that means I have to retrain myself how to use the other hand for stuff like writing. Not fun!_

**Chapter 19**

Hiro peaked into Iruka's bedroom and smiled at the site of his cousin and his lover curled up together on the bed with Ves keeping watch over them. He shut the bedroom door quietly and went into the living room, picking up his current book. Magical theory was not an enjoyable subject but it was useful. He'd let them sleep a few more hours before starting lunch. Kakashi was still on soft foods but he was able to eat more than the few mouthfuls of soup he had managed the first time Hiro had helped him. He didn't like the fact that Iruka was going back to the Academy tomorrow but he had had too much time off already. Sakura planned to spend part of the day with them since it was the presence of chakra that helped calm Kakashi. But it was Iruka that truly calmed him.

--

Hiroshi dodged but wasn't quick enough to fully evade Neji's attack. He winced slightly but stayed focused on the other teen. He knew better than to take his eyes off the younger male for even a second. Neji was merciless when they spared and though it hurt Hiro was grateful. Death Eaters would show no mercy either but at least Neji wasn't trying to kill him, just help him improve. They'd been back in Konoha for two weeks now and so far there had been no sign of any assassins but they all knew that could change in a second. Kakashi seemed more stable thankfully; he didn't panic as often though he still clung to Iruka and Hiro. Hiroshi had also begun to learn the basics of chakra usage. It was very different to magic and harder to use but it would give him an advantage against other wizards. His reserves weren't that bad for someone who had never used chakra before and his stamina was improving. As were his fighting skills though he still got tossed around by all four of his trainers. Sakura had even begun to teach him a bit about human anatomy and healing since he had some skills there.

"Enough." Hiro relaxed as Neji called a halt to their fight. Tenten clapped and smiled at them.

"Good job Hiro, you're getting better!" She called from where she had been watching. Gai grinned and gave him a thumbs up. It was Lee's day to watch over Kakashi so Hiroshi had spent the day with team 9 doing D-rank missions and now sparring. He had enjoyed himself but was glad the day was ending, Lee was probably driving Kakashi mad by now and he would be happy to be able to sit down for a while.

"She is right; you have improved considerably since we started." Neji stated.

"Thanks. I better get going or dinner won't be ready on time. I'll see you in two days." He waved before heading home.

--

Ibiki frowned as his knock went unanswered. He doubted that Roshi had gone out and left Kakashi home alone so why wasn't he answering? Mindful of any traps, ninja or magical, he let himself into the small house and crept down the hall. Dark eyes swept the lounge room where Roshi was sprawled on the couch, a frown marring the teen's face even in sleep. Ibiki moved closer as the teen began to thrash, almost falling off the couch.

"Roshi wake up!" He barked but the teen continued to thrash about, even when he landed in a heap on the floor. Ibiki winced as the boy screamed but moved to restrain him as he began clawing at his own face. He looked up to see Kakashi hovering in the doorway.  
"Kakashi talk to him, we need to wake him up."

"Ibiki?" The other ninja asked, slowly moving closer.

"Yes now help me." He growled as he fought to hold the teen down. Kakashi hesitantly moved closer and then knelt beside the interrogator, holding Hiroshi's legs down. Hiro screamed, convulsing hard enough to almost throw them and then went limp. Ibiki quickly checked his pulse and breathing before leaning back. He looked at Kakashi and managed the closest he ever got to a concerned smile.  
"Looks like he's just unconscious. Do you know what that was?"

"He...he used to get visions but he hasn't had one since coming here. We figured it was the distance. That looked like how he described them." Kakashi answered, moving away from Ibiki as much as he could while staying close to Hiro. Ibiki backed off a bit, knowing that Kakashi was skittish around anyone other than Iruka and Roshi though Sakura and team 9 were allowed closer than anyone other than those two.

"Could it be that something incredibly powerful happened?" Kakashi shrugged in answer and Ibiki sighed. They'd have to wait until Hiroshi woke.  
"I'm going to call for Sakura to make sure he's okay."

Hiro groaned and tried to go back to sleep but something wasn't letting him. His head felt like it was about to split open and his whole body ached.

"Hiro you need to wake up for me." He cracked open an eye to see a pink blur above him. He blinked and slowly Sakura came into focus.

"Sakura? What happened?" Hesitant hands helped him up and he looked back to see Kakashi behind him. He smiled at his cousin's lover and then leant back against him. Kakashi tensed for a second before relaxing and willingly holding the teen up.

"Ibiki-san found you apparently having a nightmare and then what appeared to almost be a fit." Hiro's hand flew to his scar and sure enough there was blood on his fingers when he pulled them back. He closed his eyes and focused his mind, trying to recall the vision and then promptly bolted for the bathroom. Kakashi followed and held him as he lost the last few meals he'd eaten.

"Hiro?" The masked ninja asked quietly. Wild emerald eyes met his and Kakashi knew it was bad.

"Hogwarts is gone."

_TBC...  
__I know it's really short but at least it's something. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto; if I did both would have gone very differently to how they did.  
__I know I said this will be HarryNeji but after all this time...I don't think it will anymore. Friends yes but not something more. _

**Chapter 20**

Kakashi held Hiro as the younger male went through another fit of shaking. Having the visions described and then seeing one were two very different things. And he'd been so nervous of Ibiki he hadn't even tried to help at first! Kakashi felt a sense of self loathing settle over him. Hiroshi had risked everything to save him for a third time and when it came time to help him in even a small way Kakashi had been almost paralysed by fear. Kakashi tightened his grip and Hiroshi look up, giving him a shaky smile before bending over to dry heave again.

"Thanks." Hiroshi said as Kakashi handed him the water glass Sakura had left on the sink for him. She was waiting in the lounge room and Ibiki had gone to get Iruka despite Hiro's protests that he was fine. Kakashi tensed for a second as the door opened but it was only a very pale Iruka, with Ibiki actually hovering behind him.

"Hiro are you okay?" Iruka dropped to his knees beside them and Kakashi smiled. Iruka gripped Kakashi's shoulder with one hand while he checked his cousin over.

"M'fine. Just queasy." Hiro answered and sure enough he once again doubled up over the toilet.

"Sakura said there's nothing medically wrong with him." Kakashi told Iruka and his lover nodded absently. That was another thing that made Kakashi feel guilty, Iruka was always there to hold him during the night and would often drop soft kisses on his hair or face and yet he never returned the gestures. He'd tried several times but then he'd flash back to the cell and panic and he hated it. He wanted to show Iruka he loved him, he really did.

"What happened?" Iruka asked them both and Kakashi shifted so Hiroshi was supported between the two of them, making Iruka smile again.

"Voldemort wiped out Hogwarts. He obliterated the wards somehow and after that..." Hiro shrugged and Kakashi hugged him, Iruka's arms just below his around Hiro's chest.  
"I can't believe it's gone. Hogwarts was the first place I ever called home. So much history is gone now." Hiro whispered sadly.

"What about the children?" Iruka asked and Hiro closed his eyes. That was all the answer they needed.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." Iruka stood and Kakashi stood with him, easily pulling Hiro up with them. The fact that he didn't argue let them know exactly how worn out Hiro was.

--------------------------------

Iruka lay on the bed with Kakashi's head on his chest. They could both hear Hiro's soft sobs but knew the teen wouldn't want them to comfort him at the moment. Iruka couldn't imagine being forced to watch what he had and being unable to do anything about it. How could anyone just wipe out so many children like that? Iruka blinked and looked down as Kakashi shifted and then rolled so they were face to face.

"Kashi?" Kakashi smiled at him and Iruka smiled back, running his hands through silver hair.

"M'sorry." Kakashi whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything lately."

"Kashi..." Kakashi raised a hand to silence Iruka and then leant in. Iruka sighed as Kakashi kissed him gently, almost hesitantly. Iruka hesitated on where to put his hands, not wanting Kakashi to feel trapped but Kakashi took them and placed them on his hips. Iruka smiled into the kiss and ran his hands over Kakashi's hips and up his back lightly. They eventually separated for air and Kakashi smiled almost shyly. Iruka grinned back at him and pulled him in close.  
"What brought that on?"

"I haven't been...its hard Ruka. I'm trying and most of the time now I know what's real but sometimes...I still love you and I want this, always." Kakashi tried to explain and Iruka nodded.

"It's okay, I know. I love you too and I won't leave you. No matter what."

--------------------------------------

Hiro sat by himself with several books spread around him. He'd put several spells up around the forest clearing to make sure no one would disturb or even notice him. It had been a week since his vision and he'd thrown himself into his studies. He knew now that he had to face Voldemort soon or there would be no Wizarding World left worth saving. His animagus training was coming along well and he'd mastered all of what he'd been taught while at Moony's. But that wouldn't be enough by far.

The chances of getting to Tom without having to go through at least a good number of Death Eater's were so small it wasn't worth mentioning. Sure he was now faster than any wizard but he could still be hit by a spell, especially one of the unforgivables and he had been hit by them quite enough for one life time thank you very much. Then there was the big question. How was he meant to kill Voldemort? He seriously doubted love was the answer despite Dumbledore's little theory. What was he meant to do, kiss him to death? Yuk!

He jumped to his feet as the temperature of the clearing suddenly rose, drawing his wand and knife and watching for any sign of danger. A small flame seemed to appear hovering in the centre of the clearing before slowly growing and then bursting into a brilliant flash. Hiro blinked several times to clear his vision and was then dashing forward.

Hiroshi gently cradled the bird in his arms and then apparated straight to his bedroom, startling Hedwig and Vespillo. Both familiars moved quickly to his side, Hedwig extending a wing to cover the other avian while Ves coiled herself around all three of them. Hiro summoned some scrap parchment over and his it with a quick incendio, letting the small fire hover in front of them and then wrapping his bedding around their small grouping.

#A phoenix?# Harry nodded in answer to Ves' question. He held Fawkes close not knowing why the bird had come to him or even how he'd gotten into the state he was. Sure he'd seen Fawkes in the lead up to a burning day but he never looked this bad. If Hiro didn't know better he'd say Fawkes was dying. Emerald eyes went wide as a possible reason hit him. Dumbledore. Had Dumbledore been inside the school when it was destroyed? Losing their link like that, would it be enough to kill a phoenix?

Not really knowing what he was doing he dove into his magic and then reached for Fawkes with it. He already had two familiars and only the strongest wizards could sustain a link with a phoenix but he had to try, Fawkes had saved him too many times for Hiro to simply give up on him without trying. He smiled slightly as he felt Ves' presence join his and then Hedwig's as they all reached out to the wounded phoenix. Fawkes' presence was like a dying ember, slowly shrinking down to nothing. Ves was the first to plunge headlong into the ember, followed closely by Hedwig and then Hiroshi followed, his magic encompassing them all. And the ember exploded.

------------------------------

Iruka thought nothing of it when he heard Hiro apparated into his bedroom, it was hardly the first time the teen had foregone the use of conventional entrances into the house. But when ten minutes later an explosion of heat and power flooded the house he was up and running before he was even aware of it, Kakashi at his side. Hiro's bedroom door was lying crookedly on the floor and they stopped. Kakashi barely hesitated in accepting the kunai Iruka held out to him and then they surged forward into the bedroom only to freeze in shock.

Hiroshi was sitting in the middle of his bed, sort of. Actually he was several inches above it with Ves wrapped around him and Hedwig in his lap. What had Iruka clinging to Kakashi in fear though were the flames surrounding the group. The flames surged again and suddenly there was the most beautiful song either shinobi had ever heard. The flames exploded and then shrank down to reveal a magnificent bird hovering in front of Hiro. There was a third flare and they both turned away to protect their eyes. When it cleared Hiro was slumped on his bed, the fiery bird perched on his bed head with Hedwig beside it and Ves curled around Hiro' still form.

_TBC..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 21**

Iruka dashed forward to check Hiroshi over. He only relaxed once he was sure his cousin was simply sleeping and then both shinobi turned their attention to the latest addition to Hiro's growing zoo.

"Maybe you should think about a bigger house?" Kakashi suggested and Iruka rolled his eyes. But his speaking had made the fiery bird turn to Kakashi. It stared at him for a bit before flying to him and landing on his shoulder. Kakashi froze but all the bird did was rub its head against his neck before bursting into song again. Kakashi felt himself relaxing totally for the first time since his capture and it felt nice.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called and Kakashi opened his eye, not realising he'd closed it.

"I'm okay." He smiled at his lover and Iruka relaxed, smiling back.

--------------------------

Green eyes opened slowly and then Hiro smiled at his three familiars. Through their new bond he knew what was happening back in the Wizarding World...and that it was time. Slipping out of bed he headed for his cousin's room and smiled when he say Iruka and Kakashi entwined on the bed. With a wave of his wand he made sure they would sleep until morning unless something triggered the wards. Packing what he'd need didn't take all that long and then he was sneaking out of the house, not wanting to apparated until he was past the wards.

"Had the feeling you might do something like this." Hiro froze and then turned to see Ibiki.

"They'd try to change my mind or insist on coming and I won't put them in danger." He smiled at Ibiki and shrugged.  
"I left a note and most of my stuff." He offered and Ibiki sighed.

"I'll walk you to the gates." They walked through the sleeping village in silence, Ibiki's presence deterring the curious shinobi who were on patrol. They stopped at the gates and Ibiki grabbed his arm.  
"You better come back in one piece Roshi." Ibiki growled and Hiro smiled, shocking the interrogation expert by hugging him.

"I'll do my best." Was his answer before he stepped through the gates and then vanished not with a pop but in a brief burst of flame.

"Good luck kid." Ibiki muttered before turning to glare at the gate guards for snickering.

-----------------------

"So he's gone?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded and took a drink of her ever present sake.

"Had a feeling he'd pull something like this. Does Iruka know?"

"Hiroshi left a note." Ibiki's answer made her frown.

"At least Iruka's yelling will let us know when he gets back."

"He didn't want a fight over his going alone." Ibiki told her and she snorted.

"Yeah, he's an Umino, putting everyone else first. Very well, thank you for informing me, you can go." Ibiki gave a short bow and then left.

-------------------------------

Harry stood on the cliff and stared down at the ruins of his first home sadly. He watched as Fawkes took to the air and began to sing a haunting song in rememberance3 for all those who had died in the castle's defeat. Hedwig joined him in his flying a few seconds later and Ves tightened a few coils around him in comfort. Harry smiled and gently stroked the glossy scales before closing his eyes and searching inward with his magic.

'Time to finish this Tom.' He sent down their link and then shut it down as tightly as he could. That didn't stop him from hearing an echo of Riddle's enraged scream.

_TBC..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 22**

Remus looked up from his book as the sound of phoenix song filled his house. Smiling he grabbed his bag and apparated.

Neville paused and then closed his eyes, smiling as Fawkes' song reached him. He looked over to Luna who smiled back at him and held out a hand.

Fred and George exchanged grim looks and then slung their bags over their shoulders before vanishing from the now silent Burrow.

Hagrid looked up as Fang went nuts and then grabbed his crossbow, umbrella and Fang's lead, heading towards the other end of the forest.

They all smiled in greeting as they met up in the ruins of Hogwarts, knowing exactly why they were there, Fawkes hovering in the air above them. And in a flash of flame Harry appeared in front of them, older than any but Remus remembered him being and with a new confidence about him.

"Ready to end this?" He asked and they all nodded.  
"Then let's go."

------------------------------

**_Has Our Saviour Returned?  
_****By Rita Skeeter.**

**Over the last four months the armies of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named have been attacked almost relentlessly. After the Death of the great Albus Dumbledore and the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived we lost hope. But is it possible the boy hero has returned? So far no one has stepped forward to claim responsibility for these attacks but we all hope it is Harry Potter who has returned in our greatest hour of need. **

**Once believed responsible for the murder of his relatives, the Ministry has since offered Mr. Potter a full pardon after finding there was no evidence linking him to the crime. This is despite ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge demanding his arrest for the crime. **

**With the destruction of Hogwarts and the deaths of so many we can only hope that Harry Potter can end this war soon.**

"At least I'm back to being a hero." With that the Prophet was thrown into the fire.

--------------------------------------

"Iruka?" The chuunin turned to where his lover was waking up in their bed.

"It's okay Kakashi; I was just getting some water." Mismatched eyes stared at him and then Kakashi shook his head.

"You were checking his room again." Kakashi stated quietly and Iruka turned back to the window, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking. He heard Kakashi get up but didn't move, even when warm arms wrapped around his chest.  
"He'll come back, he promised. He wiped a whole castle out to save me he can handle one Dark Lord." The 'I hope' was left unsaid and Iruka turned in his arms to lay his head on Kakashi's chest.

"I want them both home safe." Iruka admitted softly and Kakashi nodded. It wasn't fair that both Iruka's 'boys' had insane killers after them but at least Naruto had Jiraiya with him and the fox to heal his wounds. Hiroshi had gone alone.

"Naruto's due back soon isn't he?" Kakashi tried to cheer Iruka up and to his relief the younger man nodded.  
"Think they'll get along?"

"I think Hiro's going to go big brother on Naruto when he finds out how similar they are." Iruka chuckled slightly and Kakashi joined in when he thought about it. Yeah, Akatsuki were in for a shock once Hiro got back.  
"I just hate having no news, he could die out there and we'd never know."

"I get the feeling one of his pets would find a way to fill us in. Come back to bed, please." Kakashi tugged lightly and Iruka let himself be led back to their bed. He curled up and smiled as Kakashi wrapped himself protectively around him. Kakashi was well on the road to recovery, Hiroshi would be so happy when he came home. He had even started training again, though nothing heavy and only with someone he trusted around. But it was a definite improvement.

------------------------

"You know sleep is actually good for you Shadow." He looked up and managed a sheepish grin for his godfather.

"Except for the bit were Tom spends the whole night trying to drive me nuts no matter how tight my shields are Moony?" The remaining original Marauder sighed sadly and wrapped the smaller male in a hug, over a year with barely any sleep had seriously taken its toll on the boy.

"You'll be free soon cub."

"One way or another." Was the dark answer.

---------------------------------

They stood opposite each other, one in black robes the younger in a mix of shinobi and wizarding battle gear. The battles around then came to a standstill as people realised this was it.

"So the coward has returned." Riddle hissed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you practise in front of a mirror or something snake face? Are we going to fight or are you going to try to talk me to death?" Harry drawled out, seemingly bored but really keeping attention off Ves who had slithered over to Nagini. He smirked as with one bite Riddle's pet was dead. He snorted and shook his head.  
"I held out longer from her bite, what a wimp." His words served their purpose as with a bellow of rage the fight was on.

Harry focused on dodging, letting Voldemort wear himself out a bit before going on the attack himself, Gryffindor's sword in one hand and his new wand in the other. Fawkes flew above them, singing for his benefit and ready to intercept any killing curses headed his way. The look of shock on Riddle's face when Harry physically attacked was priceless but that didn't mean the fight was over, Voldemort wasn't one of the most feared Dark Lords in history for no reason.

Harry used the sword to intercept a cutting curse and then sent his own back. He didn't know how long they'd been fighting for but he was thankful for all the training he'd received since arriving in Konoha or he'd probably have passed out a while ago due to exhaustion. Tom didn't seem to be fairing much better though. He stumbled slightly as a curse grazed him and Riddle made to finish it but was distracted by Vas snapping at his ankles and Fawkes and Hedwig dive bombing him. Harry took advantage, ignoring the pain of his various injuries, lunging forward and sweeping the sword at neck level. It was with a rather satisfying thud that the Dark Lord's head hit the ground.

Remus stared in shock at Harry, he could smell the blood seeping from his various wounds, but his godson merely straightened and turned to face the fighters for both sides.

"I've done what the prophecy demanded. You can clean up your own messes from now on. And while you're at it, grow up. I'd rather be a muggle than one of you pathetic sheep." With that Harry vanished in a flash of flame. Remus and the others following seconds later. He wasn't surprised to find Harry collapsed on his sleeping bag, a situation so similar to another that had taken place in the same house over a year ago. Thankfully Poppy was ready and waiting for their return and was already crouched at Harry's side.

"Exhaustion mainly, though he's lost a bit of blood. Nothing life threatening." She commented and Remus relaxed.  
"Let me have a look at you." She stood and moved closer, Remus knowing better than to disobey.

---------------------------------------

"You don't have to leave Shadow." Harry glanced up but continued packing.

"You know why I can't stay Moony." Was the quiet answer and the werewolf sighed.

"I'll miss you cub, no matter what you always have a home with me if you need it."

"I know." Harry turned and hugged him, Remus holding him tightly in return.

"Say hello to your cousin and the others for me. And let Iruka know I tried to keep you from doing any of your crazier plans." Harry laughed and nodded, trying to subtly brush away the tears.

"I will old wolf." He slung his satchel over his shoulder, gave Moony one last hug and then vanished.

Harry looked around, smiled and stretched, he was maybe two day's travel from Konoha but he could do with the extra time to process what had happened when he'd killed Tom. He almost started whistling he was so happy to be heading home but then figured it probably wasn't the safest thing to do.

_TBC..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__I've lost track of how much time has past instory! I know Harry was 16 when it started and that it's been around a year since he rescued Kakashi, add in the time spent in Konoha before hand and...I'm going to say he's just 18 which makes Naruto and co 16 and Neji's group 17. So sorry if Naruto's been gone training longer than he should have but since this is definitely AU it doesn't really matter._

**Chapter 23**

Hedwig flying by and tilting her wing let him know there was someone up ahead on the path just out if his range. She wasn't agitated so there was no obvious threat and this close to the village things should be fairly safe but he had just spent the last nine months in a war so he made sure sword, knife and wand were in easy reach as he continued to walk. It was twilight now but since bonding with his three familiars his sight had improved to where it wasn't a problem. It was nice not having to rely on something so easily lost as glasses. He spotted a small camp just off the side of the path and decided to approach, worse came to worse he could apparated. Ves, Hedwig and Fawkes were spread out and keeping their distance so as not to draw attention to him. A small frown flittered across his face as he spotted the two males sitting at the fire, something was tugging at his memory but he ignored it for now.

"Hello." He called out and both males turned to him. The white haired man wasn't at all familiar but the blonde... He smiled, maybe that would save him from Iruka's rant. He could see suspicion in the older man's eyes and couldn't blame him. Hiroshi held himself like a warrior but had nothing on him to identify a village allegiance.  
"Mind if I share your camp?" He asked, making sure to keep his hands away from his weapons and his tone friendly.

"Who are you?" the older man asked.

"Usually it's polite to give your own name first but as I am the one asking to stay...Umino Hiroshi. And if I'm not mistaken you are Uzumaki Naruto." He grinned at the blonde who looked surprised.

"Umino? Are you related to Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked and Hiro nodded.

"His cousin. I recognised you from the photo he has and the fact he talks about you, a lot."

"Jiraiya." The older man finally gave his name and Hiro nodded.  
"Take a seat." Hiro sat down across the fire from them.  
"So what are you doing out here?"

"Heading back to Konoha. I had some...business to attend to back home. Though I guess Konoha's more home than that place ever was." Hiroshi shrugged. He could feel Jiraiya's suspicion but he didn't really mind too much, he was too busy laughing as Naruto described a prank that had made his cousin more than a little mad. They spent the next hour making small talk before deciding it was time to sleep.

"I'll take first watch, Naruto you'll take second. Do you know how to stand watch?" At Hiroshi's nod Jiraiya's gaze sharpened a little.  
"You can take last watch then. We'll leave at seven. Do you want to accompany us?"

"Sure. Wake me for my watch." Hiro answered, rolling out his sleeping bag and laying close to the fire.

-------------------------------

Jiraiya watched Hiroshi and Naruto as the two walked ahead of him, talking animatedly about something. He'd never heard of Naruto's first teacher having any family, from what he knew the man's family had been killed by the Kyuubi. It was possible the man had distant family elsewhere though. The boy wore no village symbol but definitely knew how to fight; he carried a sword and obviously knew how to use it. He'd only asked the young man to accompany them to make sure he wasn't a threat.

Seeing the village gates Jiraiya smiled. He then laughed as Naruto grabbed Hiroshi's hand and began dragging the older boy towards the village until he managed to start running beside the blonde. Seeing the pure joy on both teens' faces was a treat and made him think that Konoha might just be Hiroshi's home after all.

"Naruto!" Came a shout of joy and a pink haired missile knocked the blonde over, leaving Hiroshi doubled over in laughter.

"I think you should let him up Sakura." Hiroshi held out a hand and she stared in shock.

"Hiro! You're back!" then it was his turn to be knocked to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Sakura." Hiro laughed and pushed her off.

"You know Hiroshi, Sakura?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"Sure. All the Rookie Nine do and Team 9. Do you know how much trouble you're in? Iruka-sensei yelled for days when he found you were gone! Is it...is it over?" She asked, suddenly getting quiet and then Hiro smiled at her and she laughed, hugging him.

"It's done." Hiro whispered, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya confused. Sakura stepped back, grabbed each boys hand and then began dragging the two through the village and towards the Hokage's tower.

---------------------------

Tsunade looked up as her door flew open only to stare in shock at who her apprentice had dragged in. Standing before her were one teen she was beginning to think she'd never see again and her favourite blonde ninja.

"Baachan!" Naruto cried, hurtling around the desk to greet her. Hiroshi's greeting was far more subdued.

"Hokage-sama." He bowed slightly.

"Good to have you back brat. As for you Hiro, next time tell Iruka in person. I'm pretty sure Suna could hear him shouting." Hiro shrugged and she took her time studying both teens. Naruto had grown and no longer wore pure orange thankfully. Hiro too had grown to a respectful 5'8" and had lost the hopeless look in his eyes. Though she mentally winced at the few new scars she could see. Looked like they were in for another screaming rant from Iruka.  
"Sakura, if you'd send for Iruka please." She nodded and left.

"Couldn't you have waited till later?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Oh no, I'm looking forward to this." She almost purred and Hiro shifted uncomfortably.  
"So how did you two meet up?"

"Found Naruto and his sensei on the road and asked to share their camp."

"Hiro's been telling me about pranks his Dad used to pull!" Naruto told her, despite Hiro trying to shush him and Tsunade laughed. The door slammed open and Iruka stood there, staring between the two teens, obviously torn over who to greet first. With a small smile Hiro pushed Naruto forward and Iruka grabbed the teen in a bone crushing hug before releasing him and pulling Hiroshi in for one too.

"Naruto you can tell me all about your trip over ramen later. As for you young man, you're lucky I can't ground you! A note!!! You left me with a note!" Iruka yelled and Hiro began to edge behind Tsunade, much to her amusement.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"DISTURB ME! You could have died and all I had was a note!" Hiro hung his head, realising that maybe the note hadn't been such a good idea.

"Perhaps you should continue this elsewhere." They all looked at Tsunade and nodded.  
"Naruto stay, I need a report on your trip. Hiro I would like the same from you tomorrow." He nodded and reluctantly followed his cousin out of her office.

"So he's really Iruka-sensei's cousin?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded.

"His family was killed so when he found out he had further family here he came looking. Ran into Kakashi on the road and he led him here. Speaking of Kakashi..." She trailed off, not sure how to tell Naruto what happened to his sensei. Seeing the look on her face Naruto tensed.

"Is he....?"

"He's alive. He was captured on a mission about a year ago. They had him for a while Naruto. He's a lot better than he was but still not on active duty." It would be up to Kakashi and Hiro whether or not Naruto learnt the whole story.

"So he's okay?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"He's a lot better than he was. Just...just don't startle him too badly. So let's hear about what my old teammates had you up to."

_TBC..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 24**

Hiro walked quietly beside Iruka towards the house. So far the feared yelling hadn't really happened but when they got inside? Yeah, he really wanted to put it off.

"Hiro? Hey you're back!" They stopped as Kiba nearly barrelled into them.

"Hey Kiba, nice to see you too." Hiro answered with a grin.

"Where have you been? Your cousin here wouldn't say anything." Kiba pointed at Iruka who stood back against the wall, arms crossed.

"Had to head home for a bit, unfinished business. It's all done now though so I'm back to stay." Hiro explained since Kiba wasn't one of the Rookies who knew the truth and it was true enough, in a way.

"Good to hear. I'll let everyone know you're back. See you for lunch at the usual?"

"If Iruka ever lets me out of the house again." Hiro answered and Kiba laughed as he walked away.

* * *

Kakashi looked up as the door opened, Iruka was home awfully early. He put his book down and stood only to freeze as a familiar figure entered, followed by Iruka. He took a half step towards the young man who had changed their lives so much. He was taller and had a few new scars visible but it was his eyes that had changed the most. Gone was the look of hopelessness and pain and in its place was...peace.

"Hiro?" Kakashi took another step forward and the teen grinned at him, moving forward to hug the ninjas. Kakashi tensed for a split second before wrapping his arms around the kid.  
"It's good to have you back in one piece even if a bit damaged." Kakashi traced the scar that ran across Hiro's left eyes and then the one that only just missed the main artery in his neck to vanish under his shirt.

"Not as bad as they look." Hiro tried to ignore the scars only to get twin stares from Iruka and Kakashi.  
"Can I at least dump my stuff and grab a shower? Then you can interrogate to your heart's content, promise." It was then that they both saw the well hidden fatigue.

"Go get a shower, I'll start on lunch." Iruka gave Hiro a gentle push towards the hall.

"He's exhausted." Kakashi commented softly as he followed Iruka into the kitchen to watch him cook.

"So light food that will give energy but not be heavy in his system." Iruka got out what he needed for soup. Iruka lowered his knife and stared into the pot. Kakashi got up and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.  
"Is he...is he really okay?"

"The scars aren't too bad and are well healed. He's lucky, he must have closed his eye and jerked back fast enough that the damage is only to the lid. I'd have to see him without clothes to see what else happened but you don't mean physically do you?" Kakashi sighed and hugged Iruka close.  
"He'd been in a war Iruka and that'll stay with him. But he's an Umino; he's a lot stronger than he looks. And he has us to help him."

* * *

Kakashi opened the door quietly and stared at Hiro's body. The teen spun around hand raised and magic gathered only to let it dissipate as he saw Kakashi who had frozen in fear.

"Shit. Kakashi I'm sorry. I wouldn't have...it was instinct." Hiro babbled and Kakashi slowly relaxed. He stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him, eyes roving over the old injuries that had been hidden by the teen's clothes. He stepped up and put his hand against the wound nearly over Hiro's chest, the marks matched up with a human hand but one with very sharp claws.

"Werewolf?" Kakashi asked and Hiro nodded, Kakashi had a similar mark over his left him.

"Werewolf, the one on my shoulder's from a vampire. It was war Kakashi, injuries are expected." Hiro shrugged and began towelling his hair dry.

"You planning on telling Iruka about all of them?" Hiro stopped and arched an eyebrow in the silent question of 'do you think I'm nuts?' Kakashi chuckled.  
"Yeah, guess not. But there's no way he'll never see you without a shirt again."

"Glamours are a wonderful thing. No one'll ever see if I don't want them to. How have you been?" Hiro asked, changing the subject. Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm back to training and I'm not having as much trouble telling the difference between what's real and what's not." Kakashi admitted and Hiro smiled.

"Good to hear. I...I um spent some time with a mind healer. If you want I can see if there's anything more I can do to help."

"I'll think about it." Kakashi answered and Hiro nodded.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone? Could you really hear Iruka yell form Suna?" That made Kakashi laugh.

"He wasn't very happy to find you gone...neither was I. You didn't need to sneak out Harry." Kakashi told him and he shrugged, not commenting on the use of his real name.

"I didn't want to argue. I knew Iruka would want to come or have a team go with me and I couldn't let him." Hiro admitted and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Lunch is almost done." With that Kakashi left the room.

* * *

Hiro smiled at Ibiki as he spotted the interrogator standing beside Tsunade. Most people were petrified of the man but he'd never scared Hiro. Kakashi and Iruka followed him in and shut the door, they'd come along despite having heard the story the day before. Hiro sat in the middle seat offered and his family sat either side of him. Because that was what they were, family.

"I can't order you to tell me what happened in England Hiroshi but I would like to know." Tsunade folded her hands together and Hiro nodded.

"I went to the ruins of Hogwarts and had Fawkes call the remainders of the DA and Order. After that we started fighting, mainly hit and run battles. We'd find a target, get in, do maximum damage and then get out before they could attack back. Didn't always work." His hand went up to the scar over his eye. It was more of a guerrilla war than outright fighting. Then when we'd managed to wear his army down the 'final battle' happened. Ves killed Nagini and I fought Voldemort. I don't know how long it lasted but in the end I took his head off with Gryffindor's sword. I told the few wizards around that I was done, that from now on they could handle their own messes and apparated back to Remus' cottage. Passed out on arrival. Poppy fixed me up and I hung around for a week to recover and spend time with Remus. Then I apparated back, landed two days walk away and met Naruto on the road back."

"So if I insist on a medical?" Tsunade pushed and Hiro shrugged.

"Few new scars but I'm fine now." She glared but he didn't flinch.

* * *

"So Hiro is your cousin?" Naruto asked Iruka as they sat eating ramen.

"Second-cousin. My Aunt is his grandmother. So technically his mother was my cousin."

"Oh. He seems nice." Iruka lowered his chopsticks, realising what was wrong.

"He is, risked his life to save Kakashi more than once despite not being shinobi himself. I think the two of you will get along great if you give him the chance." Naruto blushed slightly.

"Naruto...he's blood family yes. But you are family too. Just because he's here doesn't mean things will change." Iruka explained, reaching over to ruffle the blonde locks.

"I missed you." Naruto admitted and Iruka smiled.

"I read all your letters. You've grown a lot since I was your sensei."

"Thanks."

_TBC..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Some reviewers have been asking when the HarryNeji is going to start, despite the fact that many chapters back I put the nite in saying it was no longer the pairing for this story. So I'm saying it again._

**Chapter 25**

Naruto joined the other Rookies for lunch, grinning as they all welcomed him back but he knew they were still waiting for something or someone. He realised who when Hiroshi slipped into the restraint and was greeted as enthusiastically as Naruto himself had been.

"Good to have you both back!" Kiba called and Hiro nodded while Naruto grinned.

"Where were you Hiro? I swear the whole village, heck the whole of Fire Country knows you've been gone from the way Iruka-sensei was yelling." Choji pointed out and Hiro shrugged.

"Had to head back home for a bit but I'm back for good now." Was his answer, only Team 9 and Sakura understanding the true meaning though the others realised they weren't being told everything.

"Good. Both of you being gone has been troublesome." Shikamaru stated and Hiro smiled at him.

"Yay you missed me!" Naruto crowed and they all laughed and then began to eat as their food. They stayed and chatted for a while longer before the group finally broke up.

"Hey Naruto, want to come see Kakashi?" Hiro called and Naruto jumped up to walk with him.  
"Glad to be home?"

"Yeah, I really missed Konoha and my friends. Do you miss your friends from wherever you lived before?" Naruto asked and Hiro shrugged.

"Most of them are dead now and I can keep in contact with the others so not too much. And I have friends and family here now." Hiro explained and Naruto nodded.

"Do you know what happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and Hiro sighed.

"Yeah. He's a lot better now than he was before I left. I won't tell you what happened; it's not my place to say. I know he'll be glad to see you." Hiro told him gently. Hiro simply opened the front door to Iruka's house and Naruto followed him, not sure what he'd find.  
"Kakashi! Brought a visitor!" Hiro called and Kakashi appeared in the hallway. Naruto grinned at his sensei who gave him a smile in return.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted and Naruto moved forward to hug his surprised sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's great to see you!" Naruto greeted his old sensei happily and Hiro slipped from the house, happy to let them spend time together. He had other friends to reconnect with.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" She looked up and smiled at the young man standing in front of her.

"Thank you for coming Hiroshi. I have a proposition for you." She told the youngest Umino, motioning for him to sit.

"I'm listening." Was the wary answer, she knew her actions had lost her much of the teens respect but she was hoping he would still say yes.

"Team 7 is missing two things, a sensei and a third member. The Council is becoming rather....forceful in their demands now that Naruto has returned. If I don't find a third member for the team soon they'll place someone themselves. You know Sakura, have worked with her before and while you have only just met Naruto the two of you seem to get along alright. I am formally asking you to take the place of the third member of Team 7." Tsunade explained and watched emerald eyes narrow in thought. She felt like holding her breath as she waited, Hiro was her last chance before letting the Council have their way and she knew what would happen. Danzo would get his way and the third member would be from ROOT.

"I...Who will be sensei?" Hiro asked and she was relieved that he seemed to be showing some interest.

"I have several candidates lined up, all of them good ninja and several are ex-ANBU like Kakashi, some even served with him or under him." She hadn't chosen yet because she wanted to know who would be in Team 7 before she picked a leader. She needed someone who would accept both Hiro and Naruto without questions or else someone more loyal to her than the Council if they got their way.

"There's one major flaw, I'm not one of your shinobi."

"That's easily fixed." She placed the cloth and metal band on the desk and saw Hiro's eyes widen slightly.  
"You've already got an S-ranked mission under your belt as well."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Hiro grumbled and then sighed.  
"I lived my whole life being controlled, why should I simply switch who is giving the orders?" He asked and Tsunade hid a wince, he had a point. Hiroshi's experiences with people in her sort of position had not been pleasant and she had shown she would do what she believed best by sending Kakashi on that mission. She would have to give him some sort of concession, but what? Free travel would be useless since she needed him on Team 7...she needed him on Team 7 but to not fully be part of the system. Yes he used the Umino name and lived in Konoha but he'd never actually been made a citizen, something she'd overlooked before. She smiled.

"As you aren't actually a citizen or one of my shinobi you could take the place as an ally. You would still need to obey the team leader of course but it would give you more freedom than the average shinobi. Plus allow your true origins to be kept secret unless you wish to tell someone." She suggested and Hiro thought it over.

"Agreed." He finally said and she handed him the headband.

"You'll be informed of when the team is to meet once everything's finalised." She told him and he nodded, rising and then pausing.

"Maybe...maybe it would be good to have Kakashi involved in training the team? Give him something to do with people he knows and trust...it could help." Hiro suggested and Tsunade grinned, nodding her agreement.

"Don't tell him though, I will later." Hiro nodded and left.

* * *

When Hiro walked in the door he smiled, hearing Iruka chiding Naruto and Kakashi laughing. He took his shoes of and headed towards the kitchen, content to watch the three for the moment though he knew Kakashi at least was aware of his presence. He finally moved into the room and greeted its occupants, heading towards the fridge to start dinner.

"Are you staying for dinner Naruto?" He asked and waited as the blonde looked to Iruka for permission which the chuunin happily gave. It wasn't long before the four were sitting down to a well cooked meal.

"What did Hokage-sama need to see you for Hiro?" Iruka asked and the wizard shrugged, hiding a grin.

"This and that." He answered and Iruka's gaze sharpened.

"Hiro..." His tone made Hiro sigh and then pull something from his pocket. All eyes locked onto the leaf emblazoned on the metal plate in shock.  
"What?"

"Tsunade and I made a deal. I'm not officially a shinobi of Konoha, after all technically I'm not even a citizen, I just live here. So I'm being listed as an ally and I'll be working with a team." Hiro explained.

"Is this what you want?" Kakashi asked and Hiro shrugged.

"She made a good argument and I could see her point. And let's face it, fighting is about the only thing I know how to do anymore." The last part was almost a whisper and Iruka's hands clenched into fists at the thought of how much his cousin had given up for others.  
"It'll be fine. I already know the team and we get along."

"Which team?" Naruto asked and Hiro grinned.

"That is a secret for now." Was the mischievous answer and Naruto mock pouted making them laugh.

_TBC..._

_Okay so who should be Team 7's new sensei? Who is it in canon? Starting to think maybe HarryNaruto. But there's only a possibility of any pairing for Harry at the moment. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 26**

As soon as Sakura and Naruto walked in Hiro could see they were both surprised to see the three of them but Sakura's surprise soon changed to a considering look and he had to smother a grin, smart girl. He smiled at them both and continued to lean against the wall beside Kakashi; Iruka on the silver-haired mans other side.

"I guess I better tell you why you're all here. Naruto, Sakura meet your new teammate, Umino Hiroshi." Tsunade stated calmly and both shinobi turned to stare at Hiro who just shrugged.

"Why didn't you say it was Team 7?" Naruto demanded and Hiro looked at Tsunade.

"She told me not to, apparently she takes pleasure in making such announcements herself." Hiro said, still staring at the Hokage who grinned and nodded at him. They'd never be friends but they understood each other now.

"Does that mean Kakashi-sensei's going to be bossing us around again? Naruto asked hesitantly and Kakashi shook his head.

"He will be assisting with your training." Tsunade stated and Kakashi stared at her in shock.  
"But he will not be the team leader." She smirked and Hiro felt a flash of concern for just who their leader might be.

"I will." A deep voice said and all three members of the new Team 7 spun to face the man who walked into the room.

"You! You're the creepy examiner!" Naruto blurted and the scared man chuckled, nodding before looking at Hiro.

"Roshi." Ibiki greeted the young man he respected and Hiro smiled at him.

"Team 7 meet your new leader, Morino Ibiki." Tsunade informed them.

"Joy, you're going to enjoy trying to drive me nuts, aren't you?" Hiro mumbled and Ibiki smirked.

"But off course. Umino-san, mind if we use your place for a team meeting?" Ibiki asked and Iruka nodded.

"You have one month until you start getting missions, dismissed." Tsunade said and they all left her office.

_TBC...Sorry but I'm stuck. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 27**

Kakashi watched the three teens, to the untrained eye it looked like they were trying to kill each other. In reality it was a game of cat and mouse, ninja style, with Harry as the mouse this time around. He always made things interesting for the younger two, that was for sure. Out of them he was the most strategic when it came to this sort of thing which made it harder for the other two but at least they had worked as a team for longer so had some idea how the other would react to things. He hated to admit it but these three made a far better team than the original Team 7. And Ibiki was doing a great job of training them, making him feel…..disgusted with himself. Could he have done more for his Team when he was their sensei? He blinked as a body slumped to the ground beside him and blinked to find Hiro sprawled beside him on the grass, panting. "Tired?" Kakashi asked and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Does he never run out of energy?" He asked looking over at where Naruto was sparing with his clones.

"Very, very rarely." Kakashi admitted. Hiroshi just groaned and rolled over onto his side. Kakashi chuckled as Ibiki walked over and looked down at the worn out teen.

"Tired?" He asked and Hiro nodded. "Good, give me fifty laps." That got him a death glare from icy green eyes before he clambered to his feet and began to run.

"He's going to get you back one day." Kakashi warned and Ibiki shrugged.

* * *

Hiro rubbed at the scratches on his arm, glaring at the bushes were his nemesis was hiding. Sakura took his arm and healed the scratches before taking the other arm and doing the same. She was fighting an amused smile as they heard Naruto cry out in pain as the cat got the best of him too. "Okay that's it." Hiro growled. "Accio Tora!" He snarled out and the cat yowled as it flew out of the bushed and towards them, Naruto stumbling out after it, face scratched up. Ibiki just shook his head, not quite how the mission was meant to go but he couldn't really blame the kids, not when chasing a cat, even this one, was a bit beneath them. But it did make a good bonding exercise.

* * *

Iruka lay with his head over Kakashi's heart, listening to the steady beat as he dozed. It was a rare day off for both of them; Ibiki had the kids out doing D-ranks to not only build up Hiro's mission list but to make sure they worked together as a team. Iruka fought the urge to tense up as his skin prickled, a sign that the outer wards had been tripped. He moved, shifting up to kiss Kakashi who kissed back. "Wards." Iruka breathed against his lips and Kakashi signalled he'd felt them too. Iruka pulled back and stretched. "I'm going to go start dinner, kids will be back soon." He said at a normal volume as he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He passed several traps and easily armed them, they wouldn't kill the trespasser but they would slow anyone below high jounin down a lot. The only thing Iruka was wondering about as he headed for the kitchen and the various supplies hidden there was why it had taken so long for someone to try for Kakashi. It had been over a year after all.

On the other side of the village Hiro suddenly stiffened, eyes going blank. "Hiroshi?" Ibiki snapped when he saw it and the teen blinked, shaking his head.

"Wards." He answered tensely and Ibiki's eyes narrowed, Hiro only had wards on one place.

"Naruto! Send a clone to the Hokage; warn her there's an attack on the Umino home and we're on the way there." Ibiki ordered and Naruto's eyes widened but a clone appeared and took off for the tower even as another appeared to finish their mission before the four took off at top speed for the house.

Hiro paused at the property line, eyes closed and hand resting against his wand as he checked on things. "All the wards have been trigged so whoever it is got through."

"Hiro and Sakura go in front, we'll take the back." Ibiki looked at them and they paired off.

Hiro pushed the remains of the front door out of the way as Sakura slipped into the house. The living room was trashed but from the remains of various traps Iruka had been rather….annoyed with the intruder/s. Sakura moved, kneeling down in the kitchen and Hiro covered her, hands trembling slightly when he saw the long brown hair. He relaxed a little when she signalled unconscious but most unhurt. A few seconds later Iruka moaned softly, eyelids fluttering as he began to wake up due to Sakura healing him. "Kashi." He mumbled and Sakura helped him sit up.

"How many Iruka-sensei." Sakura whispered as he shook his head, fighting to clear it.

"Saw four." He answered even as he pulled himself to his feet. He moved out with them and Hiro smirked when they came across a body, its face showing the agony the man had died in due to Ves' venom. He heard a familiar hiss and turned to face one of his familiars. She slithered over and then up his body to drape herself around his body.

$There are at least six others. Fawkes and Hedwig are tailing them, they took the silver one.$ She hissed and Hiro nodded.

"Six shinobi and they have Kakashi." Hiro stated as Ibiki and Naruto joined them. "Fawkes and Hedwig are tailing them."

"Lead us." Ibiki ordered and Hiro nodded, focusing on his other two familiars before taking off. He would not let them take Kakashi away; he would not lose another family member.

_TBC…._


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 28**

Hiro ran flat out, following the link to his familiars, able to feel the others following him. He didn't even pause as they passed the body of a foreign ninja; obviously Kakashi was managing to fight back. The thought that the older man may be dead never even crossed his mind, he had lost too many people, he would not lose another. He poured on the speed, subconsciously tapping into the senses of his animagus form to help find them. Hearing the sounds of fighting up ahead he apparated, leaving the others behind.

Kakashi stumbled but recovered and thrust the 'borrowed' kunai into his opponents' throat only to twist out of the way of an incoming blade. Thankfully his kidnappers had underestimated just how well he had recovered, unfortunately he still wasn't up to his old reputation and fighting them was tiring him out. Add that to the gut wrenching fear that the unmoving body he'd glanced in the kitchen was Iruka's and he wasn't fight at his best. He froze as a blade came into sight, almost touching his eye, but it was frozen in place and he moved back, finding half his attackers frozen in place and a furious Hiroshi standing nearby. With a wave of his hand the frozen men collapsed and the others backed off slightly, eyeing the newcomer warily. Kakashi on the other hand slumped against a tree, panting slightly and utterly relieved that backup had arrived. "Iruka?" He whispered and Hiro nodded.

"With the others." The answer had Kakashi's heart soaring, his lover wasn't dead because of him. "So who are these idiots?"

"Sound-nin. Either they don't have curse marks or they want to stay under the radar."

"Oh fun." Hiro grumbled, never taking his eyes off the remaining conscious enemy even as he tossed a vial to Kakashi who uncorked it and downed the contents, knowing it was a potion. He felt his strength and energy return and straightened up to stand at Hiro's side, ready for another fight. The remaining three Sound-nin hesitated but then attacked since they still held the numbers advantage. Hiro snarled at them in rage for daring to attack his family before drawing the sword of Gryffindor and engaging the sole sword wielder among the enemy.

Team 7 and Iruka burst onto the scene to find several unmoving bodies as well as Kakashi and Hiro fighting the remaining ninja. Iruka glanced at Ibiki who nodded towards Hiro and Iruka nodded, moving to back his cousin up while Team 7 moved to help Kakashi and Sakura moved among the fallen, making sure they wouldn't be getting back up but were in good enough condition that they would be able to be questioned.

By the time ANBU arrived it was all over and Sakura was working on Kakashi's many and varied wounds, the potion Hiro had given him had worn off a while ago and he ached!

* * *

Tsunade scowled as she read the various reports on the attempted kidnapping. Honestly she was shocked it had taken this long but why Sound? There were countries out there with more reason to want Kakashi dead or to take his Sharingan for themselves. So what did her old teammate want with him…..or was it something to do with Sasuke? Whatever the reason it was a good thing Hiro had warded the Umino house or she could have a dead shinobi and another one kidnapped. At least Ibiki and Anko had gotten some vict…..work out of the attempt, the ninja Hiro had originally immobilised had all survived after all so that meant plenty of people to interrogate. She absently wondered what would happen if Hiro went after Orochimaru but then shook it off, that would be far too dangerous and Iruka would kill her for it.

* * *

Iruka put another bag outside his door and then looked around the house, with the three of them it was getting cleaned up pretty fast. He shivered slightly and then felt arms wrap around him, leaning into Kakashi's sturdy body. "I'm sorry Ruka, this is all my fault." The other man whispered and Iruka turned in his embrace.

"No it's not. None of this is." He leant up to kiss him gently. "Hiro's putting up even stronger wards this time around now that he knows some. This won't happen again and if it does we fight them together."

Kakashi stared down at him, a small part of him wondering what it would take for Iruka to finally give up on him but he did his best to squash it. Iruka and Hiro had risked everything to rescue him, to look after him and now they'd been attacked in their own home. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Iruka sprawled unmoving in the kitchen again except when he saw it his lover wasn't just unconscious. He pulled Iruka even closer, feeling the warmth of his very much alive body against his own and Iruka wrapped his arms around him, holding him in return. "I saw you and I thought…."

"I'm here and I'm alive Kakashi. They didn't kill me, they won't kill me." He stated firmly, knowing better than to actually promise he wouldn't be killed, he was a ninja after all. "Come on, sooner we finish this the sooner we can get dinner started." Iruka pulled away slowly and Kakashi let him, both of them getting back to work.

* * *

Hiro left the house, knowing Iruka and Kakashi needed time alone. He wandered the village, hands in his pockets as he drifted aimlessly. With the help of his familiars and a few books he'd finally finished reading the wards on the house were a lot stronger, anyone meaning harm would find it nearly impossible to enter and if they did manage they would not be in much condition for a fight. Feeling the wards fall had been the most terrifying thing since finding Kakashi in that cell barely alive and almost insane. He smiled softly as Hedwig alighted on his shoulder and started preening his hair, no one even blinked twice at the sight anymore. She always knew when he needed her, she always had.

"Hiro!" A familiar voice yelled excitedly and he turned to see Naruto waving at him from the ramen stand so he went in. "Did you guys finish cleaning up?"

"All done, thought I'd give them some time alone." He sat on a stool beside his little brother and Hedwig moved to try and tame the blonde mess.

"Have dinner with me?"

"Sure. One miso ramen please." He ordered and they chatted while waiting for their food, Hiro shaking his head in awe at what Naruto managed to eat. How was he not as big as the Dursley's had been?

_TBC…._


End file.
